


Over the Counter

by speechlessG



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Withdrawal, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Past Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>菜鳥藥師！Merlin & 墨鏡暖男！Arthur<br/>他們相遇在藥局，先是潤滑油與保險套，再來是數之不盡的各種止痛藥。<br/>Merlin希望自己能在這個墨鏡不離身的男人把自己的胃和腎搞壞以前出手拯救他，殊不知，他自己的人生為此轉了一個大彎。<br/><br/>Arthur是Merlin的救贖，而Merlin是Arthur的勇氣；這是一個關於如何拋棄過去的陰影、往前追尋陽光的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I Met My Pharmacist

**Author's Note:**

> 標題在藥學上指「櫃台之前」，指稱在藥局中放在櫃台外能讓顧客自取的藥物，即「非處方箋用藥」。  
> 字面上解讀為「跨越櫃台」。櫃台往前是藥物，那往後自然就是藥師Merlin了。
> 
> 謝謝親愛的責編icee，沒有妳沒有這一篇。

你對藥局的期待是什麼？

或許是窗明几淨的店面，加上配色明亮的裝潢，玲瑯滿目的藥盒、藥瓶，還有幾個身穿白袍、面帶微笑的人在裏頭遊走，隨時準備提供顧客諮詢服務。

如果你問Arthur Pendragon，他對藥局的期待是什麼？

他會告訴你：沒有惹人厭煩的推銷員就成；其它隨便。

Arthur正在他最常光顧的藥局裡。他喜歡到這裡購物，不單單是因為他租的公寓就在附近，更因為這裡的負責人是位經驗老道的資深藥師，只會在你需要他的時候出現，而不會像其他藥局裡那些見獵心喜的商人，從你踏進門裡的第一步開始死纏爛打，直到你終於受不了而買下那些昂貴又物非所值的商品後才願意放你一馬。

這就是為什麼Arthur喜歡Camelot藥局；招牌和他的名字相互呼應這點，不過是錦上添花。

只是，Arthur沒注意到櫃檯後換了個人。

站在收銀機前的不再是負責人Gaius，而是一個看起來剛離開大學不久的小男孩，他的白袍看起來嶄新無比，似乎才剛過熨不久。Arthur將東西放在櫃檯上時才發現這件事。

 _媽的_ 。

對方的目光在商品和他之間來回游移了兩巡，雖然盡量保持面不改色，但年輕藥師通紅的臉還是出賣了他。Merlin──是吧，Arthur在墨鏡後瞇起眼睛讀著對方外套上繡的名字。小菜鳥將那一組肛門專用潤滑劑1和一盒保險套2刷過條碼，勉強用還算鎮定的語氣開口：「一共是十九鎊五， 先生。」

Arthur Pendragon從皮夾裡掏出兩張十圓紙鈔遞了過去。

這就是Arthur Pendragon與他親愛藥師的初遇。

 

※

 

如果你問Merlin Emrys，他對藥局的期待是什麼？

他會告訴你：不過就是開店前一小時對帳、補貨。在接下來的八小時內回答病人千奇百怪的問題，包括「是的，使用肛門栓劑之前必須先把鋁箔包裝撕開3」，「不，泡製完成的Klaricid藥水不建議冷藏保存4」，「眼藥水開封後最多只能使用一個月就必須丟棄5」，「您的情況比較嚴重，建議就診請醫師處理」等等。接著和前來抗議安眠藥物漏少調劑三顆的病人爭論一番，「這基本上不太可能發生先生，因為每天營業結束後我們都會核對管制藥品6的帳務」，再被老闆在空檔時抓到休息室語重心長地教誨一番。然後幸運的話，能夠抓緊時機在打烊以前完成日常盤點藥帳。

隔天再重新來過。

日復一日。

周而復始。

 

Merlin Emrys到倫敦的故事其實沒什麼特殊之處。他的父親早逝，留下一棟在卡地夫近郊的小房子供他的母親Hunith與他相依為命，還有一小筆足夠支付他讀完大學的存款。

在Merlin完成A-level課程並通過考試之後的某個晚上，Hunith長居倫敦的老友Gaius打電話來找他母親；他們談了將近兩個小時。隔天母子兩人安靜地用著晚餐時，她忽然宣佈：「你需要到大城市闖闖。」她停下刀叉，抬起眼睛正對著桌子前的兒子，「年輕時不要留在小鄉村裡，應該多出去見見世面。」

卡地夫顯然不符合Hunith心目中「城市」的標準，於是Merlin到倫敦唸了藥學學校。

畢業、實習結束之後，他自然地留在Gaius的藥局幫忙。Hamilton太太是Gaius介紹的，當Merlin準備搬離開學生公寓時，Gaius把Hamilton太太的地址和聯絡方式給了他，說她先生是他認識很久的舊識，丈夫去世之後基本上靠收租度日，而她那還有一個空的房間。

Hamilton太太幾乎是一見到Merlin就喜歡上了他。「你很像我丈夫年輕的時候，老實、可靠。」牆上有她和先生的合照，他們看起來曾經很幸福。「你會介意屋裡有貓嗎？」

身為能做出全倫敦最美味奶油餅乾的房東，她養了一只叫作Captain Jack的黑臉色點長毛貓。Merlin第一次見到那隻貓時被牠龐大的肥胖身型嚇了一跳；就Hamilton太太的理論而言── _被結紮以後總得找些地方發洩_ ──顯然Captain Jack找到了牠的。

至於他新展開的執業生活，Merlin可以用一句話總結：還不壞，基本上沒什麼可以抱怨的。如果不考慮他一天之內的白眼次數的話，這句話的真實性並不算太差。

房東Hamilton太太曾告訴他樓上還有另外一位房客。

「他也是個好孩子，」她將一杯伯爵茶端給他時一邊說，「只可惜不善於表露出來。總是加班加壞了。」

在大都市的生存法則就是：把你自己操到屁股翻天（別誤解，字面下的意思）。Merlin並不好奇為什麼。

 

身為一名菜鳥藥師，他在藥局打滾的初期歲月並稱不上有趣，一直到那個英俊的金髮男人出現以後，一切才有了新的變化。

他真正在Merlin心中留下印象，是在他們的第二次碰面。幾年後他被對方追問起這點時，Merlin辯稱自己每天經手的病人不計其數，而怪胎更是不在少數，不能責怪自己沒有在第一次就記下對方；至於之後他是怎麼被對方好好「再教育」一番，那又是另外一個故事了。

他在快打烊時推門走了進來，戴著墨鏡看上去像是宿醉未醒，一臉死氣沉沉，但是他漂亮的金色頭髮似乎完全未受酒氣影響，燦爛奪目得彷彿天使往上頭撒過星塵，在他踏進藥局的瞬間就吸引了年輕藥師的注意。

Merlin似乎見過這人又似乎沒見過，可，說真的，一個人究竟得灌下多少酒精才能渾渾噩噩到晚上都還沒能回神？

Merlin放下手上的帳本，考慮著是否需要招呼對方時，男人已經朝非處方箋7止痛藥區走去。

 _賓果_ 。

年輕藥師在櫃台後頭觀察了幾分鐘，決定在對方氣急敗壞地把掌中的商品扔出去以前出手相助。他繞到前方，慢步踱向店裡唯一的客人，後者正皺著眉頭，抓著兩盒不同廠牌的Paracetamol8，臉上的表情幾乎在對Merlin無聲咆嘯： _天殺的這兩款到底有啥差別啊？_

「如果我是你，我兩者都不會選。」Merlin語氣輕快，但對方似乎毫無防備，他驚縮的動作說明他被藥師嚇了一跳；也是在此時Merlin發現對方身高和自己差不多，只不過稍微矮了一些。

「酒精加上Paracetamol？這個組合會像C4那樣爆了你的肝。」雖然這項比喻不完全正確，但Merlin喜歡用這種血淋淋的畫面嚇唬病人，效果特別好；再說，反正他們永遠不會得知真相。

藥師抽去男人手中的兩個藥盒，另外從架上拿了盒Nurofen9塞進對方手裡：「這個，或是除了Panadol外你喜歡的其他選擇。」他粗略比劃著NSAID10在貨架上的範圍，接著再問：「對任何藥物過敏？」

年輕男人搖了搖頭。

「很好。還有，別選任何標注『緩釋』11的商品，那是設計給罹患慢性關節炎的老年人使用的，而你會在藥效發作以前先因為頭痛掛點。」

遠處的電話響了起來，在只有輕音樂作為背景的藥局夜晚裡顯得格外突兀、刺耳。

年輕藥師微笑，朝櫃台偏偏腦袋：「還有什麼需要的話，我在前面。」不待對方回應，他轉身快步往櫃台的方向走去。

他接起電話，用輕快而熟練的語調說道：「Camelot藥局您好，很高興為您服務。」

男人在諮詢接近尾聲時來到櫃檯前，帶著不久前Merlin塞進他手裡的那盒Nurofen。

Merlin用肩膀夾著話筒和電話另一端的病人交談，一手接過藥盒，另一手操作著條碼讀取機，同時再朝面前的客人拋去一個安撫的微笑，利用等待電腦運轉的時間，抓緊機會結束通話把電話掛掉，接著禮貌地詢問臨櫃的顧客是否曾經同意在藥局留過資料。年輕男人報上手機號碼，他飛快地輸入。

看見購買歷史以後Merlin皺起眉頭。止痛藥幾乎占了紀錄的四分之三，這男人顯然不是因為宿醉頭痛欲裂而進來買個止痛藥應急的。他或Gaius怎麼會沒注意到這個人？

最後一筆資料是五天前由Gaius登錄的：三十二錠裝，每錠五百毫克的Paracetamal一盒。 眼前的男人幾乎每天都在服用最高劑量；他的肝還沒爛掉真是個奇蹟。

「你的疼痛問題似乎已經超出自我照護的範圍了。是頭痛，對嗎？」Merlin瞇著眼睛將目光由螢幕轉向年輕男人，而對方面無表情地點頭，「就我的意見，我會建議你就醫，請家庭醫師轉診神經科，尋求專科醫師的協助。12」

「我沒有時間等上三個月。」男人一口回絕，把進門第一句話的額度給了打槍專業意見。

 _那你大可省下一些治裝費聘個私人醫師好拯救你的腦袋。_ Merlin暗忖，一邊在心中翻了個白眼， _瞧瞧你那價值不斐的西裝。_

「嗯，」他拉回正題思考了一下，「因為你今天選擇的止痛藥效果比之前的更強一些，或許可不必吃上高劑量就有效。我們先從基礎劑量開始嘗試，好嗎？每六小時吃一顆。如果情況沒有改善的話，試試每四小時一顆。」

對方沉默地點頭。

「很好。一共是兩鎊五。如果還有什麼問題，歡迎你隨時來電諮詢。」Merlin愉悅地彎起嘴角，準備在送走這個止痛藥狂以後收工，完美地結束這一天。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 肛門潤滑劑分水性與油性兩種。雖然水性對於肛門潤滑力較弱，但油性出於溶解考量不建議與保險套一起使用；也就是說，有固定性伴侶的人才用得起油性的潤滑劑唷！
> 
> 2 由橡膠製成，是目前唯一能有效減少性傳染病傳播的醫材，即使在正確使用的情況下仍有2％致孕率。陰道抗黴菌用藥含有butoconazole、tioconazole和miconazole成份者可能會導致保險套溶解。
> 
> 3 沒錯，此為學姊轉述之真實案例。拜託，吃巧克力都知道先拆包裝紙，用栓劑也請先打開外包裝好嗎？不然你的屁屁很可憐的。
> 
> 4 成分為Clarithromycin，屬於巨環內酯macrolides類抗生素。配好的懸浮液藥水可保存14天，置於25℃以下保存即可，冷藏會使味道變苦。
> 
> 5 由於抑菌劑的作用限制，能多次使用之眼藥水出於無菌度考量，除非廠商另外通過試驗，開封後並不建議放置超過一個月。快去把家裡那些已經開封不知道多久的眼藥水通通丟掉！
> 
> 6 具有成癮性的藥物會被政府列為管制藥品，並按照危害程度分級管理，避免被有心人士濫用；所以拜託，請不要再來吵少給你藥了，因為我們也生不出來啊。
> 
> 7 Over-the-counter，簡稱OTC。指不需要醫師開立處方箋，在醫師或藥師的指導之下可自行購買用於自我照護的藥品；通常為副作用低且含量較低的商品。
> 
> 8 又稱Acetaminophen，後述之Panadol為其較知名的產品。為常用的溫和非固醇類止痛藥，雖能止痛但無抗發炎效果。由於相對安全、副作用小，常作為兒童的止痛劑。經由肝臟代謝，但酒精會改變代謝途徑而產生毒素，因此服藥期間忌飲酒。嚴重G6PD缺乏（嚴重蠶豆症患者）忌服。一日最大劑量為4000 mg。
> 
> 9 成份為Ibuprofen，屬於相對較溫和的NSAID。鎮痛每日最大劑量1200 mg。止痛效果較paracetamal強烈。
> 
> 10 Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug；paracetamol由於無法抗發炎而通常不被歸類於其中。常見較為嚴重的副作用為胃潰瘍、腎臟受損。沒錯，這種才叫做消炎藥，請不要再指著抗生素，用自以為很懂得語氣跟我說：「這消炎的嘛我知道！」因為我會不知道怎麼回應你比較不傷你的心……
> 
> 11 一些藥廠為了減少病人漏藥的機率，或是提高病人使用的方便性，會設計藥品在進入人體後能緩慢而非立刻全數釋放的特殊劑型。優點是能減少服用頻次，缺點是出現副作用時即使停藥也無法立刻被代謝完畢，以及無法有效緩解急性症狀，所以痛得半死的時候記得千萬不要吃這款，乖。
> 
> 12 英國的就醫制度大致分為三種。大部分的人會找一位家庭醫師General Practioner註冊，透過免費的NHS健保支付就診費用；如果病情較複雜，GP無法處理，會轉診至大型醫院的專科，但耗時甚久。另一種就是直接求助大醫院的急診，但因為醫院少而病人數量眾多，所以若非緊急狀況的病人會等非常久才能接受治療。再不然就是直接花錢聘請昂貴的私人醫師。比起來，台灣健保之下的就醫效率和品質實在是揪甘心，嫌棄的人給我去英國等三個月！


	2. A Superhero in White

Arthur Pendragon坐在辦公室內揉著太陽穴。

歷經了連續三天的瘋狂加班，桌上的文件夾數量不減反增讓他的偏頭痛又犯了。拉開辦公桌抽屜最上層，將Nurofen的紙盒拿起來搖一搖，再抽出其中的藥片查看，上頭的錫箔被剝得滿目瘡痍，空洞得怵目驚心。沒有一顆藥錠。Arthur把盒子連著那張薄片拋入垃圾桶。他掃了一眼時鐘，已經接近晚上九點半了。

他扒了一下金色的短髮。辦公室外一片靜悄，事實上，Arthur相信，這層大樓只剩自己的這一間還亮著。

早上他就已經交代過Morgause了，但助理小姐繁忙的行程中似乎塞不下「幫老闆購買更多止痛藥」這一項，趕在小學放學時段匆匆離去，前往學校接送兒子下課；顯然在她心目中，兒子遠比上司重要多了。Arthur無法否認這點，因為他了解一個沒有母親的孩子會有怎麼樣的下場；他本人就是最好的範本。

他嘆了口氣，再次揉了揉隨著心律跳動的太陽穴。公寓附近的Camelot藥局開到晚間十點，現在出發還來的及。Arthur將電腦關機，抓起鑰匙，拎過掛在椅背上的西裝外套，撚熄燈後離開了辦公室。

晚間的倫敦商業區寂寥的宛若死城。

Arthur開車經過第八個紅綠燈後，打了方向燈把車靠左，將車停到一個難得的車位上。下車時他仍然在揉著太陽穴，一邊從口袋中摸出墨鏡，在進到藥局以前戴上。

他知道人們會覺得他瘋了，或者以為他剛動完眼睛雷射手術，或者正在宿醉狀態，或是其他亂七八糟的理由；無所謂，只要那副深色鏡片能夠阻隔開他和其餘的人就好，他累得不想跟不必要的人打交道。再者，店內過於明亮的光線對於他正突突跳著的太陽穴壓根沒有益處。

推開玻璃門時，Arthur注意到只有自己一個顧客。今天還是那名菜鳥藥師值班。黑髮男人只抬頭掃了他一眼，又垂下腦袋繼續手上的忙活，顯然不想搭理他；正合他的心意。他自動地走向止痛藥的架子，嫻熟得宛如身在自家廚房，打算換一款藥效更強的止痛劑。他抓起一盒Anadin Original13看了起來。

有人在此時進來藥局，那人不高，沒比那個搞搖滾的Brian Molko胖多少，弓著背，兩手插在磨破的皮外套口袋中。他到櫃台和藥師說了什麼，Arthur太遠了聽不清楚。他將注意力轉回另一盒止痛藥上。

「不──」年輕藥師的聲音傳來，Arthur遠遠地在走道裡探了頭。

Arthur看見櫃台後的藥師皺起眉頭，即使相隔這麼遠他眼神中的堅定依然傳入了Arthur眼裡。削瘦的男子有些激動，動作開始變得暴躁；他背向自己所以Arthur無法看清對方舉止，只能從藥師的反應大略推敲。

「把它收起來，我會當作沒看見。」他聽見藥師這麼說。

僵持一會後，男人似乎放棄了。他拔腿轉身準備離開。

「等等──」黑髮藥師飛快地繞過櫃檯，手裡迅速從桌面抓了一把針頭，他遞了過去。對方沒有猶豫，粗魯地搶了過去接著奪門而出。那男子瘦小的身影轉瞬進入街燈微弱的光明內，又飛快消失在夜色之中。

Arthur最終決定選擇他第一次看見的那款止痛藥，拿下一盒Anadin走向櫃檯。他站到對方面前，年輕的藥師還望著門外已經空無一人的街道，神情仍舊有些茫然。

「Gaius要是知道了一定會把我罵一頓。」他低喃，然後重重嘆了一口氣，又再度走回櫃檯後。14

墨鏡之後，Arthur感覺那個黑髮的青年似乎瞬間蒼老了十幾歲，罩在他身上的白色藥師袍忽然顯的太過寬大而沉重，像個偷穿大人衣服的孩子，那一具嶙峋的軀體在重量之下彷彿快要無法承受。

「你知道，那是他們的選擇。」Arhtur說，不確定自己為什麼要開口，對方為了毒蟲升起的愧疚感顯然不在他的責任範疇，可他就是忍不住，「別把全世界的責任都攬在自己身上。」將那盒Aspirin遞過去的同時他補上，「請直接給我切結書就好。」

藥師盯著他，遠遠超過正常所需，最後才拉開抽屜，取出文件。Arthur拿過筆，伏下身子開始簽名。

「我沒有成為超級英雄的打算。」對方在刷過藥盒條碼的時候開口，「還有你應該去看醫生。一共是一鎊五。」

Arthur只是隨意地點點頭，甚至不麻煩將臉抬起來。

「我是說真的。頭痛不能光靠止痛藥。總有一天你會太過依賴它，或者弄壞你的胃跟──」

Arthur掏出信用卡，打斷對方的話。

 

※

 

Freya和Merlin相遇在大學社團的迎新酒會上。

當時Merlin被一名過分熱情的新生纏住了，儘管他已經盡了最大力氣，尷尬但禮貌地表示自己對對方的話題不感興趣，可那位女孩顯然讀不懂Merlin的肢體語言，依舊自顧自地滔滔不絕，甚至想拉著Merlin離開酒吧，前往她所謂「能看見整座宇宙浩瀚星空」的醫學院頂樓，並做些只有天才知道的勾當。Freya在旁邊啜著她的啤酒，默默地觀察了五分鐘。當她的視線與Merlin對上時，男孩無聲地做了個「救我」的口型，於是她將啤酒擱在吧檯，從容優雅地走近對方，一手直接勾過Merlin端著啤酒的臂彎，將臉頰倚貼在男孩上臂，用最甜膩的語調配上假惺惺的笑容，仰望著Merlin開口：「親愛的，我覺得這裡的空氣有點悶，我想到外頭走走，你陪我去，好嗎？」

自此他們成為最佳死黨。

女孩擁有一頭美麗的深黑色頭髮，明亮的雙眼與甜美的笑容；Merlin認為這是每次他們打賭誰能先在酒吧裡要到五個人的電話號碼，Freya總能輕易取得壓倒性勝利的原因。除去泡吧人口中同性戀與異性戀比例失衡的因素不計的話。

Freya在星期四的中午晃進Camelot藥局。自從某次打賭輸了以後，Merlin和她開始固定在每個月第三個星期四的中午約會。基於午餐大部分的時間都是Merlin呆呆地嚼著過乾的三明治，聆聽著女孩滔滔不絕講述她的失戀是如何痛苦而對方是如何混帳，或者她新迷戀上的對象是多麼可愛迷人，自己又是多麼小鹿亂撞，Merlin強烈懷疑當初的比賽Freya作弊了。絕對。

「你什麼時候休息？」她半趴在櫃台上，把玩著Merlin用來衛教上一位病人卻還來不及收起的類固醇吸入器樣品，一臉無聊地問。

Merlin抽走那隻小紅瓶15，平板地回答：「再十五分鐘。」

「可藥局裡都沒人啦！」她向後望去，走道空無一人，然後她跑去門口，掩著眼睛上緣好看清玻璃門外的情況，「街上也沒人！大家都吃飯去啦！」她快活地宣布。

Merlin橫了她一眼，而女孩絲毫不以為意。

「Gaius！」她用甜膩的聲音朝後台大喊，「我可以帶Merlin去吃午餐了嗎？」

「回來時讓他帶杯咖啡給我，要奶不加糖，他就都是妳的了。」

身為一個土生土長的老派英國人，Gaius對咖啡的不健康依賴簡直可以列入叛徒等級。他添購了一台義式咖啡機放在藥局的休息室，而機器複雜的程度遠超過Merlin的理解範圍。某次Merlin在前一晚出於不知名原因失眠，試圖在上班以前給自己弄一杯咖啡因勉強充個電。他在機器前面戳弄了半天無果，甚至在惱羞成怒之餘動手拍了頂部一掌，可就是沒有一滴咖啡流出來。此時Gaius走進休息室，瞄了滿臉挫敗的徒弟一眼，湊近機器按了某個開關，深棕色的提神液體立刻從那台該死機器的噴嘴傾瀉而出；這想必是某種極其神祕的偉大魔法。

Gaius的咖啡迷戀其實並不算太大的問題，但不知怎麼，Freya在第一次光臨藥局時就立刻發現這是項能為她所用的把柄。

她在下次拜訪時帶了一包她開咖啡店的朋友親手烘培的花神咖啡豆，外加三個手工藍莓瑪芬，巧妙地贏得了負責藥師的心，輕而易舉晉身為藥局最新一名備受歡迎的客人。

Merlin災難的開始。

對於老闆只要一杯拿鐵就把他賣了，年輕藥師恭敬不如從命地脫下他的白袍，吊到休息室的掛勾上，取下執照放進外套的口袋，再慢步走回前面。

「說吧，妳又看上哪家咖啡廳的工讀生了？」他拿過手機塞進牛仔褲口袋，確認著檯面上沒有遺漏任何東西，頭也不抬地問道。

「我才沒有好嗎？拜託我三個星期前才剛分手。」

Merlin挑眉看向女孩，Freya無辜地眨眼。

「好啦，是兩個街口外的新開的那家。」對峙三秒後她舉起雙手坦白，「不過，我聽說他們的帕尼尼棒透了！」她拉起Merlin的手搖晃著，「求你啦！拜託！」

Merlin無奈地點頭同意，換得女孩的歡呼與過於燦爛的笑靨，接著在四十五分鐘以後，發現自己坐在一個絲毫不存任何注意力留給自己的Freya對面，暗自嘆了口氣並朝收走空盤的服務生感激地笑笑。

至少這裡的食物確實不差，比起上一次Freya因為迷上一個深膚的披薩店男孩，在兩個禮拜內拖著他光臨了五次，Merlin有整整三個月聞到披薩的味道就反胃，這家餐廳的氣氛好得太多。

至於整頓午餐期間都被晾在一旁，Merlin對此習以為常。他看著女孩朝遠處一名高佻的紅髮服務生拋去一個挑逗的甜笑，而對方回報一個別有深意的眨眼，他無奈地搖著頭苦笑，往自己的冰咖啡倒入小盒裝的糖漿和奶油球。

「所以，最近有發生什麼有趣的事嗎？」Freya終於停止和心上人眉來眼去，決定大發慈悲來關心一下被忽略已久的好友。

「妳是說除了McCarthy先生的血糖控制還是一如既往地像泡在糖水中那樣糟糕，還有Jones太太這個月已經是第三次把她的Plavix16弄丟以外嗎？」Merlin啜了一口冰咖啡，因為苦味而癟嘴，再開了一個糖漿加進杯子內，「順帶一提，Gaius和我在打賭她三個月內的最高紀錄會是幾次，妳想加入賭局嗎？」

「我才沒那麼缺德。」

「妳確定？」

Freya無視他的挖苦：「拜託，誰想知道那些七老八十的祖父母家庭秘辛啊！」她翻了個大大的白眼，Merlin懷疑她都能看見她自己的枕葉了，「我是說有沒有遇見什麼令你眼睛為之一亮的顧客！」

Merlin想到那個和自己年紀相仿的金髮止痛藥狂。

「有是有，不過妳就算認識他，你們也不會有未來的。你們在不同『陣營』。」

「你又是怎麼知道的，Merlin？還是Gaius最近在病歷表上新增了『性傾向』的欄位而你沒告訴我？」

「我有我的方法，Freya。」

「什麼方法？」

Merlin挑眉。

「噢我真的很討厭你學Gaius那種『我很高深莫測你這種低智能生物是無法理解我』的表情！」Freya在呻吟之後大聲抱怨。

「我們不在公共場合討論我的客戶，親愛的。」

「我知道、我知道，又是你那什麼保障病人隱私的麻煩原則。又不是說他快死了而他不想讓他的親人知道。」她扁扁嘴，忽然想到什麼似的直起身，瞪大眼睛：「他真的快死了嗎？難道他是『喀嚨喀嚨』17俱樂部的一員？這是你知道他不屬於我這邊陣營的原因嗎？」

「不，Freya，他很好，還有他 _不是_ 『喀嚨喀嚨』俱樂部的一員；那不是我得知的『方法』。」Merlin端起他的咖啡，用吸管攪拌著沉澱的糖漿，再啜了一小口，「從他的體格看來，他說不定會長命百歲，前提是他去找個神經科醫師處理他的頭痛，而不只是狂塞止痛藥鎮壓的話。」

「好吧，真可惜。」她噘著嘴，模樣可愛得令Merlin想拍她的腦袋，「不過如此一來，就換你有機會啦！」更正，是巴她的腦袋。

「我還沒準備好──」Merlin說，斟酌著措辭，「還沒準備好進入下一段關係。」

「你猶豫了，Merlin。」

「我說的是實話。」

「你的理智上是這麼覺得，但你的心可不這麼認為。」Freya指出，Merlin不確定自己有足夠的自信反駁對方，「別淨聽你的理智，偶爾聽從你的心。愛情需要更多的是衝動和感性 。」

「是啊，看看我上次落得什麼下場。」他乾巴巴地說，「或是我身邊的人落得什麼下場。」

「我明白，Merlin，我是那個看著你爬起來的人，不是嗎？」Freya的手覆上Merlin擱在桌面上的掌背，拇指穩定地畫著圓，「我只是希望你能放開心胸，給自己的心一次機會，哪怕只有一點點、一點點而已。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 為複方製劑，成分分別為Aspirin 325 mg/Caffeine 15 mg。Aspirin為一非常古老的NSAID，除了會減少胃壁黏膜分泌導致胃潰瘍之外，還會抑制血小板凝集。亞洲人種因為有較高的幽門螺旋菌普及率而容易發生胃潰瘍，因此Aspirin在亞洲少用於止痛。現今多以每日100-125mg的低劑量用來預防血小板凝集而造成的血栓。
> 
> 14 目前全球大約有四千萬名愛滋病患者。共用針頭為目前AIDS患者人數迅速增加的一大主因。藥局販售針頭雖然能減少共用針頭的機率，卻也變相地間接鼓勵了毒品濫用。藥局該不該不過問使用目的即提供針頭仍是爭議議題。  
>  　　 B型肝炎也是透過共用針頭而傳染的重要疾病，而且病毒感染力高，只要曾侵入性接觸針頭即有可能染病。曾有報告顯示，在紐約布魯克林區接近3/4的吸毒者為帶原者，便是因為共用針頭比例極高之故。
> 
> 15 指Symbicort，複方製劑，成分分別為Budesonide（屬類固醇）Formoterol（屬支氣管擴張劑）。氣喘病人的基礎治療通常需要類固醇抑制支氣管發炎（定時），以及打開支氣管以利病人呼吸的擴張劑（需要時或定時使用）；劑型上通常優先選擇吸入劑勝於口服劑。
> 
> 16 成分為Clopidogrel，屬於抗血小板凝集藥物，用於預防血栓導致的中風。上次我檢查的時候，一顆藥的市價還是大概兩到三英鎊上下，嗯哼，弄丟一顆藥等於弄丟一個非常、非常高級的便當。  
> 
> 
> 17 這其實是我以前工作藥局內部的黑色笑話。抗愛滋病毒藥物的組合大多會是藥瓶包裝，所以搖起來會有兩三個瓶子『喀嚨喀嚨』響。


	3. A More Aggressive Therapy

新品的展示非常成功。Avalon公司的代表對於Pendragon企業遠超越其他同業的優異品質讚不絕口；這筆價值一千萬英鎊的合約已經幾乎等同於落進Arthur部門的口袋。

雙方紛紛起身互相握手道謝，隨後客戶的人馬魚貫離開會議室。Uther Pendragon站在門邊，與最新合作夥伴的成員一一握手致意；待人潮散盡，他直視著還在長桌旁邊的兒子，淺但堅定地點一下頭以後才動身離開。Arthur按奈住胸口湧現的情緒，維持著平靜的表情繼續手上的工作。

Morgause抱著會議紀錄的重點速記，走近Arthur身邊，輕輕用肩膀撞了一下上司說道：「恭喜啊老闆。」

「妳也是。」Arthur說，頭也不抬地整理著桌上的文件，「事情做完就儘早下班吧。」

「真不像你，老闆。」Morgause挑高一邊眉頭。

「因為我也想早點離開。」

「沒有留下加班評估新案？你是誰？是不是有外星人綁架了我上司並盜用了他的人皮好籌備入侵地球的邪惡計畫？」Morgause調侃，Arthur露出一個淺笑但沒有回應。

他回到自己的辦公室，草草翻閱著Morgause先行影印給他的速記副本，並告知助理留意父親的動向。一旦確定Uther已經離開Pendrangon企業，Arthur立刻抓起車鑰匙，大步逃出這處快令他窒息的空間。他在電梯前方和正從公關部門出來的乾姊Morgana對上眼，在對方出聲叫住他以前，先行一步踏進通往員工停車場的電梯並用力拍下按鈕。

 

他只花了十分鐘找到目標，三十五分鐘和對方搭訕，不到一個小時，他已經和那名自稱Vincent的男人站在對方的住處前，急切地等待著對方從緊身牛仔褲的後口袋裡掏出鑰匙。他壓抑下不耐煩蹭腳的衝動，試著將注意力放在描繪男人的輪廓上。鑰匙轉動後，門打開了，他扯著對方進門。

眨眼他們已在床上，全裸，衣服被拋棄在床邊地上。Arthur的拳頭死緊揪著床單，而男人在他身後不斷地操著他，髖部狠狠撞擊著他的雙臀。他無恥地放聲呻吟。只有從腸道中同時傳來的快感和痛楚，才讓Arthur感覺自己還存在這世界上。

 

他在凌晨三點的時候離開，床上男人正微微打著鼾。

當他行駛在只剩路燈還亮著的街道上，Arthur猜想著自己是否能就此消失在黑暗之中。

手機裡有來自Morgana與其他部門主管的祝賀簡訊，他費心沒有讀任何一封。車子在紅燈前停了下來，他向右看去，對街藥局的燈光還亮著，今晚顯然是這家值班。那名藥師還穿著白色的藥師袍站在櫃台後，年輕的臉上帶著一點疲倦。他手裡端著一個夾板，黃色的蠟筆貼著他半咬半含的粉紅下唇，神情專注地檢視著上頭的資料，偶爾在上頭畫上幾筆，絲毫沒有注意到遠處Arthur投來的視線。

Arthur就這樣注視著那個側影許久，一直到對方忽然抬起臉、轉過頭朝他的方向望來，他才霎然回過神，踩上油門通過那不知道是他錯過的第幾個綠燈。

 

※

 

終於又到了週五晚上，Merlin盤算著或許回家後還能來得及為自己泡上一杯熱可可，再讀幾頁《好預兆》做睡前讀物。這已經是他第十四次讀這本書了，但每一次他翻開序頁時都令他覺得自己在餘下的生命裡可以重讀上好幾次。只是這回每當那個戴著太陽眼鏡的惡魔出場和天使開始鬥嘴調情──說真的，作家們應該停止認為自己的讀者都是群 _盲目的蠢蛋_ ──Merlin的心思總忍不住飄到那個「止痛藥墨鏡男」身上。

那個綽號是Freya取的，當Merlin第二次和她聊起這號人物時她就開始這麼稱呼他；年輕藥師只是沿用而已。

距離對方上一次來買止痛藥已經是三週以前的事了。Merlin不確定是對方真的把自己的話聽進去了，還是對方終於受不了自己的嘮叨、決定轉往其他藥局購物。他衷心希望是前者。

掃了一眼時鐘，已經十點過一刻，超過打烊時間了。他走到門前，準備將「執業中」的門牌翻到背面、拉上鐵門盤點管制藥並核對帳款時，他發現一名男子正站在門口，兩手交握著。

Merlin為他開門，並退到一旁好讓男人進入店裡。是「止痛藥墨鏡男」，雖然對方沒有戴著墨鏡但Merlin依舊認出他了，畢竟他的金髮可是少見的燦爛醒目。

「感謝你願意讓我進來。希望你們還沒打烊──」

「差一點。我能幫──」他注意到對方緊壓著的虎口，覆蓋在上面沾溼的面紙被染成粉紅色。「噢老天。」

Merlin飛快地將牌誌翻了過來，托著對方的手肘，拉著男子到隔壁諮詢室裡頭並推著對方坐下。他從櫥櫃中取出急救箱放在桌上，沒有說一句話又闖出了門外，回來時單手夾著一瓶生理食鹽水還拿著一個小瓷碗，兩手溼漉漉的顯然剛洗過手。他將碗墊在男子掌下，掀開濕軟的纖維，傷口暴露出來──還好，並沒有想像中的嚴重；一小部分還在滲血但似乎快停了。

「找不到ok繃。急救箱過期很久了。」對方的目光也從傷口上移開，改看著他，表情看起來有些尷尬。「我不知道拆信刀也可以這麼鋒利。」

Merlin發現，這是對方第一次出現在自己面前卻沒有戴著墨鏡。Freya曾經和他打賭那男人連睡覺時都捨不得和他的寶貝墨鏡分開；顯然Freya大錯特錯。而且顯然，「止痛藥墨鏡男」的稱號可能不再完全適用了。

男人擁有一雙好看的天藍色眼睛，而他略困窘的樣子看起來有點可愛。Merlin好奇為什麼對方總是配戴著他的墨鏡，把自己美麗的雙眼都給遮住。

「刀片有生鏽嗎？」Merlin問道。男人搖了搖頭。

他點點頭，低下臉繼續處理傷口。割傷看起來不至深入到傷及深層肌肉卻也不淺，沒有撕裂開所以也不需要縫合。Merlin扭開食鹽水，將液體倒在傷口上，小心翼翼地用棉棒擦去血漬。稀釋的血液把碗中的水染成淡紅色。他在傷口周圍塗上優碘18，默數了十五秒之後才再擦去，最後再剪了一塊敷料19蓋在上頭，用透氣膠帶固定住邊緣。

「好了。」他說，「盡量別去碰它，也注意不要碰水避免細菌感染。」他把工具收回急救箱裡，扣上扣環，這才又抬頭，「敷料兩三天換一次，乾了也要換，保持傷口濕潤。這樣才不會留疤。如果發現傷口持續紅腫，甚至會發熱疼痛，還是儘快去給醫師檢查，或許需要更積極的抗生素治療。」

想到什麼似，他走了出去，回來時將一小條抗生素藥膏丟進止痛藥男懷裡：「一天三次，早上那次洗澡後擦。」沒意料到那雙天藍色的眼睛帶著戲謔笑意。

「你是在擔心我的手留疤？」

「我是在擔心如果傷口感染了，後續還有多少醫療資源要這樣被白白浪費掉。」Merlin乾巴巴地說，捧起急救箱納入懷中，「至於你之後泡吧時，會不會有無知的年輕小妞嬌軟地靠過來，一邊用崇拜的語氣詢問你『這道粗獷的疤痕背後有什麼不為人知的英勇故事嗎』，一邊撒嬌央求你為她再買一杯酒，以上顯然都不在我的關心範圍；大概也不是你的，我猜。」

男人收起笑容，改瞪著他。

「作為一個藥師，記憶力不能太差。」Merlin看著對方，神情帶點鄙夷，「我總得記得顧客的基本診斷，縮短重覆詢問藥歷的時間；至於他們買過什麼，電腦可不會說謊。」他將急救箱收好，端起盛著血水的瓷碗，「更況且先前你一個月就光顧了三次，要不記得也難。順帶一提，你還沒搞壞你的胃和腎還真是奇蹟。」

Merlin走進茶水間，快速地將碗沖洗乾淨後倒扣在一旁。他思忖著剛剛的話是否過分了一點，畢竟男人已經三個禮拜沒有光顧了，如此指責對方似乎有失公允。當他再走回通道時，止痛藥男正矗立在諮詢室門口，對方臉上的表情說不出是惱火還是羞愧。

「還有什麼我能幫忙的地方嗎？」他疲憊地開口。他不知道自己為什麼只消對方一句調笑就耐性頓失；他責怪這漫長的一天。一個活脫脫是老年版Umbridge的老太太在藥局裡對他頤指氣使了一整個下午，Merlin足足耗了三個小時才把對方心滿意足地送走，他所有的好脾氣都消磨在那兒了，所以他也沒剩足夠的心情跟愛裝酷的傢伙瞎耗，就算對方是個帥哥也不成。

睡前讀書計畫顯然是泡湯了，而現在的他只想趕快回到他溫暖的小公寓，舒舒服服地將自己包裹在毛毯裡頭，好好睡上一覺，準備迎接周末的來臨。

止痛藥男皺著眉頭，開口兩次卻都欲言又止。

Merlin好奇對方究竟想說些什麼： _你這菜比八的瘦白袍憑什麼對我兇巴巴？我可是需要照顧的傷患哎！本大爺紆尊降貴光臨你這寒酸的小藥店而不是上我有貴賓待遇的大醫院急診室你就該備感榮幸了，還不快來趴下來舔大爺我的皮鞋三百遍！_

噢，他都忘了這個人寧願把薪水拿去訂製高級西裝也不願意去給自己聘一名私人醫生。

「你……」男人掙扎了一會，接著平穩地開口：「我不太確定自己曾經做過什麼讓你對我充滿敵意。如果我做錯什麼，我道歉。」

Merlin目瞪口呆地看著對方。好吧，他沒有，不完全是真的 _目瞪口呆_ ，至少他的下巴還好好地附著在他的臉上，唇間一絲縫隙也沒有；但真的，他發自肺腑地很訝異，因為他真的沒意料到一個看起來像是個傲慢混帳的人會率先放低姿態示好。

闔上眼睛，Merlin搔了搔自己的黑色短髮，嘆了一口氣，才睜開眼睛，一邊羞愧地擠出一個微笑：「不……你沒做錯什麼。我只是、我太累了；漫長的一天。抱歉。」

顯然男人接收到他的歉意，因為他微笑起來，而Merlin發現當對方不戴墨鏡時，那雙天藍色的眼睛配上那個目眩神迷的笑容簡直可以稱得上犯罪。

「Arthur，」對方伸出手介紹自己，雖然Merlin早已從電腦上知悉他的名字，「我想我還欠你一個謝謝。」

Merlin握上他的，Arthur的手心出乎意料地暖：「Merlin，不過我想你早就知道了。另外不客氣。」

「噢，對了！」想起什麼似的，Arthur摸索著外套內袋，Merlin抬起一隻手制止了他的動作，搖搖頭示意不用。

「那，我能怎麼感謝你？請你喝一杯？」

「喝一杯聽起來不錯，」Merlin回答，一邊勾了勾嘴角，「不過我恐怕得說抱歉，因為我今天實在累壞了。我怕我會直接昏死在酒吧。」

「或許改天？」

「好，改天很不錯。」

最終Merlin順利地按照計畫爬上床，將自己安置在被窩之中。那一夜他夢見Arthur站在公園翠綠的草地上，他的金髮在日光下是那麼耀眼，而他的笑容相較以往是無比的燦爛。

 

※

 

Arthur百無聊賴地摳弄著虎口，一邊無視對面女子喋喋不休的砲轟。傷口已經癒合了，新生的淺白皮肉對比周邊原生的肌膚像一道小小的痕跡。他按照年輕藥師的指示照料他的傷口，而他的身體沒有辜負他，良好地復元了。

「你值得過好一點的生活，Arthur，而且你完全明白我在說什麼。我講的可不是擁有富可敵國的財產或是手指隨便一勾就能得到舞池中任何你想要的對象。我是指生活， _真正的生活_ ，正常的社交和正常的休閒！而你瞧，我正在和你說話而你甚至連聽都沒在聽，只自顧自地玩弄你的手。我以為你三年級之後就戒掉這個壞習慣了。」

「我 _有_ 在聽，Morgana，所以 _拜託_ ，停止，求妳了。」像個心虛的孩子，Arthur停下了指間的動作，卻不知將手放到哪，只能尷尬地改捏自己的鼻樑，對著他從小到大的玩伴，同時也是他父親的教女說道。

他們正坐在Morgana最喜歡的小酒吧內，而Morgana已經對著Arthur的耳朵轟炸了足足兩個小時，足夠讓他開始後悔當初答應這場約會。

Morgana LeFay，Arthur Pendragon人生最大的社交失誤之一。會這樣形容並非空穴來風，就拿高中第一年來說，他們兩個都太過殷切地渴望談一場戀愛，以至於共同決定交往試試。第一週還過得去，除卻Morgana抱怨Arthur不夠紳士風度而沒有每天送她回家、沒有每天晚上準時撥電話給她道晚安。不過下一個星期六他們同意接吻時，情況就變得不忍卒睹的慘烈。

按照Arthur的話來說是： _天哪我感覺像在吻自己的親姊姊。這很病態。_

Morgana則認為： _這是亂倫，絕對是。_ 附帶一個嫌惡的表情。

他們一致同意再也不當著對方的面提起這件事情，除非他們其中之一死了，那或許可以考慮；反正人都掛了也不能拿另一方怎麼樣。當一輩子最好的死黨可以，當情人絕對免談。

「好吧，」Morgana翻了個白眼，「隨便你。」

Arthur如獲大赦地吐出一口氣：「謝謝妳。」

他端起酒杯飲了一口，指頭撥弄著小紙傘邊緣，看著它靠著杯子口打轉。就如同多數女孩，Morgana特別傾心調酒，總是喜歡拖著Arthur到這種燈光晦暗不明、一旁還有爵士女歌手駐唱干擾交談的高級酒吧。Arthur不只一次向Morgana抱怨，要是Gwaine或者其他熟人──如果是Morgause鐵定狠狠嘲笑他再大肆宣揚一番──撞見了他端著這種附帶小紙傘的娘泡飲料，基本上就是他尊嚴的夢靨，可Morgana置若罔聞，並在每一次Arthur提議它處時打槍對方。

「但不要以為我不知道你在做什麼……Arthur，雖然你覺得沒有太多人關心、在意你，但世界上確實有愛著你的人。」Morgana盯著青梅竹馬，後者正半無所謂半不耐煩地從玻璃杯中又啜了幾口調酒。

Arthur知道自己在她心中就像她從未擁有過的親生弟弟。

他們從小玩在一起，而她幾乎是看著自己長大。她陪伴Arthur上大學，對父親出櫃，在兩人冷戰時充當他們的臨時橋樑。她能理解自己為何寧可搬出去，委身在一棟狹小的公寓也不願留在家中；即便親密如她也沒見過Arthur的新住處，體貼地為他保留隱私空間，只因他向來不喜別人過度插手他的私人事務。她曉得Arthur為了贏得父親真心的認同，付出了多少心血。她也明白Arthur討厭別人只將他視為Uther的兒子、Pendragon理所當然的接班人，而忽略了多少個夜晚，他在眾人紛紛熄燈離開以後還繼續留下加班，依憑自己的實力贏得下屬的忠誠與敬佩。她知道他的性生活不算太乾淨，壓力大的時候他會上夜店尋求快速的一夜情以求宣洩。同時她也深深了解，Arthur不擅長也不願意主動求助，不管是在工作上或是人際上。

Arthur能諒解她對於知曉自己的種種沮喪與挫折卻沒有辦法幫助到他而感到束手無策。

「你值得更好的。」Morgana輕聲說道。Arthur放下酒杯，回望姊姊。

「我知道。」他說，垂下臉，無意識地用手指摳著沙發扶手上一處似乎是被煙蒂燒過的痕跡。

「不，」Morgana皺著眉搖頭反駁，「你不知道。瞧瞧你自己，在你的生活中除了Gwaine和我，偶爾再加上Leon，你還會和誰出去？在工作之外，你的社交圈簡直小的可憐。」

「事實上，」Arthur勾起嘴角，拋出一個小小的冷笑，端起酒杯，偽造出自己正欲蓋彌彰地試圖遮掩得意的錯覺，「這個週末我要和一個新朋友出去。」他喝了一口。

「哦？」Morgana立刻上鉤，但她也專業地只讓詫異顯露一秒又立刻收起，小心翼翼地佯裝不動聲色，可惜Arthur已經完全識破她粗鄙的伎倆，「該不會是那天來開會的Avalon公關吧？他笑起來的確很迷人。」

「不是，」Arthur假裝對於自己無意間說漏嘴感到厭惡而皺起眉頭，「而且我拒絕透露更多。」

Morgana癟起嘴，挑高眉頭，轉了轉眼睛考慮一會之後輕快地回答：「好吧。」

Arthur險些把剛入嘴的調酒一口噴出：「 _好吧_ ？」瞪大雙眼，語氣有著真實、毫無掩飾的驚訝，「妳是誰？妳把那個偏執狂Morgana怎麼了？」

Morgana聞言爽朗地哈哈大笑，之後飛快歛起神色，瞇起雙眼直視弟弟：「告訴過你了，別以為我不知道你在做什麼。我知道這就是你目前願意告訴我的全部了，而其餘的細節，就算我撬爛你的嘴也問不到更多。所以──」她滿意地看見Arthur的臉色變化精彩得宛若酒店外頭的招牌霓虹，笑意更加深濃，「姑且暫時放你一馬。不過你可別以為這個話題會到此為止；必要的時候我還是能夠動用關係，找到某個人去威脅某個人，不准他欺負我的親親小Arthur。」

Arthur一臉嫌惡，俐落地摘去小紙傘扔在桌上，執起玻璃杯一飲而盡，蹙眉瞪著淨空的酒杯，思索著他究竟給自己挖了一個什麼樣的大坑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 碘化物（iodide）為廣效性殺菌劑，會和大分子如povideon結合形成iodophor，讓碘能慢慢自其中游離出來，減少對皮膚的刺激。為了防止碘色素沈澱，建議在使用之後擦去。需留意過敏症狀、大面積使用可能會造成甲狀腺抑制。
> 
> 19 近年來臨床觀察發現，封閉式包紮可保持傷口溼潤，促進基底角質形成細胞移動、維持傷口的組織液與生長因子、防止細胞及外來物污染傷口，因此癒合速度是原來的1.5倍，也較不易結痂留下疤痕。


	4. The Prince and the Magician

Merlin推門進入酒吧，溫暖的空氣迎面而來包圍住他。他喘著氣，還來不及拂去肩上的水氣，視線已經開始環掃整個空間。他已經遲到了半個小時，而他不確定Arthur是否還在等他。事實上，他不認為Arthur看起來像是個脾氣好得足以等候一個才剛正式認識一個多星期就立刻放他鴿子那麼久的人。一半的Merlin為此感到慶幸，同時另一半的他卻感覺失落。

他不想卻不得不承認，自己其實是有點期待赴這場約的；可惜臨走前一位客人忽然進門，Gaius卻正被另一位病人絆住抽不開身，Merlin只好幫忙接待。他本以為是個能夠被輕易打發的簡單藥物諮詢，但當那名中年婦女開始從她的手提袋裡掏出一堆瓶瓶罐罐，而上頭貼著用Merlin看都沒看過的語言書寫的標籤時，他內心開始警鈴大作。

好不容易解決客戶的問題，Merlin從藥局飛奔而出，衝上人行道，打開手機準備傳簡訊給Arthur，這才發現自己忘了問他的姓氏。是的，他們交換了號碼，或者說Merlin給了Arthur他的，因為藥局電腦裡已經有Arthur的通訊資料，只是出於保密協定，在電腦上病患的姓氏大部分都被隱去，只剩首尾兩個字母，所以在他的通訊錄上，Arthur就只是…… _Arthur_ 。

老天，他連對方的全名都不曉得，也難怪整段路上對方都沒有回覆自己提前通知他會遲到的道歉簡訊。

Merlin焦慮地掃視四周一邊前進，一直走到酒吧的一半深，才看見Arthur坐在靠牆面對門口的位置，白色的襯衫卷到手肘，領子開了兩顆，樣子有幾分慵懶幾分鬱卒。他面前有兩個啤酒杯，一個空了，另一個只剩四分之一滿。

「我感到十二萬分的抱歉！」Merlin快步趕到Arthur對面坐下，滿臉愧疚地看著對方，「我的老闆臨時需要我幫點忙，顧客又有點棘手，所以……」

Arthur露出一個迷惘、明顯被冒犯的表情望著Merin，整整三秒後才開口說道：「抱歉，我認識你嗎？」

「我……」Merlin瞪大眼睛，呆楞楞地望著Arthur。對方的話讓他一下無法應答，他的腦袋空轉了幾下，無數個愚蠢的策略飛過他腦海，包括：A）假裝認錯人並迅速閃人、B）藉口去洗手間並從後門開溜，或是C）也裝作不認識改而搭訕對方──

「開玩笑的，」Arthur咧開嘴，笑了出來，那個笑容瞬間讓Merlin心跳漏了好幾拍，「說好的我不會毀約。更況且你還讓我贏了一杯酒。等我一下，正好我再拿一杯。」他起身往吧臺走去，手肘靠上檯面，半趴伏著。

一個有著健康小麥膚色的女酒保靠了過來和Arthur交談了幾句，Arthur轉頭望向Merlin，又接著轉回吧臺。女酒保順著Arthur的目光朝Merlin的位置看了過來。Merlin認得那個女孩，那是他大學室友的、呃、前女友，Sasha。Merlin還記得有一陣子每次回去就看見那女孩坐在他室友的大腿上，兩個人佔據了沙發的一角，毫無顧忌地大放閃光，弄得明明是張雙人座卻沒有人敢爬上那空著的另一個位置。後來小情侶分手時情況頗為慘烈，說不上真的是誰的錯，不過站在紳士的立場Merlin還是安慰了Sasha比較多。只有多一點點。

Sasha看了他幾眼，揚了揚下巴算是打過招呼。Merlin尷尬地擠出一個笑容，對女孩揮了揮手。Sasha點點頭，又將視線挪回Arthur臉上。因為距離太遠，Merlin聽不清他們說了什麼，但Sasha轉身湊到機器前開始操作準備啤酒。

Merlin吐了一口氣，低下頭揉著凍僵的手指尖。幸好Arthur還在，看上去似乎也沒真的生氣，換作是自己，被一個初識的人毫無理由放了半小時的鴿子，難保不會不耐；或許Arthur並沒有自己想像中的不近人情。當他再抬頭時，正好對上Arthur的目光。

「嘿，一切 _嘟嗨_ 好嗎？」叼著兩包花生米的Arthur從齒縫間勉強擠出那幾個字，聲音在他嘴裡滾了好幾圈才傳進Merlin耳裡，聽上去悶悶的。他擱下兩手中的啤酒杯，把嘴裡的花生米取下拋到桌上；動作是那麼自然流暢的令Merlin意外，彷彿他已經這麼做好多次了，就在此地、這張桌子、這間酒吧。彷彿他很熟悉這裡，但這種地方並不像Arthur這種人──

「你很常來這裡？因為你似乎不是──」他脫口而出，然後瞬間後悔地想咬掉舌頭。

Arthur看上去並沒有被冒犯到的意思，反而像是被逗樂地笑了，「你以為我是那種高級夜店咖？」他向後靠向椅背，聳聳肩繼續，「我喜歡這裡。」

「所以那就是為什麼你會約在這裡？」

「這裡很適合聊天，離我住的地方也近，還有，我喜歡這裡的啤酒。」Arthur緩慢地點頭，眼睛慵懶地眨了幾下。他按著一包花生米，推到Merlin面前。

「難怪你似乎跟酒保很熟。」Merlin接過點心，撕開包裝後放在桌子上，但沒有動它。他又掃了在櫃台後忙碌的Sasha一眼，女孩正把一籃剛炸好的薯條放到檯面上，發現他的視線後對他俏皮地一笑。

「噢，對啊。」Arthur笑開，伸手從Merlin面前的包裝裡夾了一顆花生米拋進嘴裡，「她似乎認識你。當我提起我正在等的人時。你知道，Merlin可不是個天天能在大街上聽到的名字。所以當我再形容一下你的模樣時，她就肯定我們是在說同一個人了。」

「噢，呃，對啊，我們算舊識。」

「她跟我打賭你不會出現。因為據她聲稱，我不是你的菜。」Arthur點點頭，又偷了一顆花生米，「但我賭你不會放我鴿子。我想你沒有這麼殘忍，初次約會就讓對方傻傻乾等上半夜。」

「所以這是個約會？」Merlin注視著Arthur臉上的笑容，挑高了一邊眉頭，「我以為這只是個普通朋友出來喝喝酒、聊聊天的週五夜晚。」

「可以是個約會，也可以不是。」Arthur拿起啤酒喝了一口，「你要它是什麼就是什麼。總之，最後你出現了。我贏得了一杯啤酒。就是這樣。」

「聽起來你像是最大的贏家。」Merlin笑了一下，拿起酒杯也啜了一口。

「我想我是。只除了我還是不認為我不會是你的菜；我可是 _每個人_ 的菜。」Arthur偏偏腦袋，快速地勾了勾嘴角。為此Merlin尷尬地笑了笑，只能拿起啤酒再飲上幾口。Arthur盯著Merlin放下玻璃杯，換了一個比較舒服的姿勢之後才開口：「那麼，告訴我，為什麼你會想當藥師？」

Merlin聽見問題，回神似地收回還流連在酒杯上的手指，結結巴巴地回答：「噢，呃。不是什麼太複雜的故事。但要講完也沒那麼容易，如果不省略細節的話。」看在老天的分上，他真不知道自己幹麼這麼緊張。

「我想我們有的是時間。」

「呃……好，」Merlin嘗試讓自己不要因為Arthur的笑容而恍神，是他的錯覺還是Arthur的笑容真的太燦爛了點？

「當我還很小，約莫是六歲吧，同班上有個男孩長了水痘，但他母親卻大意地沒注意到這件事，還是讓他來了學校，於是，出於墨菲定律，我當然也中獎了。」他停下來癟癟嘴後繼續，「我媽媽讓我留在家裡靜養一個星期。一開始其實還好，傷口不算太痛，可是當那些小水泡開始結痂的時候，你知道，那種癢簡直要命！然後我媽媽的老朋友──我想你也認識──我現在工作的藥局的負責人Gaius恰好來拜訪。我在床上無聊得難耐，又被嚴格限制不能去搔抓那些開始結痂的地方，正愁沒法打發時間，他進到房間來，教我把手給他。」

Merlin停了下來，有點得意地看見Arthur顯然對接下來的故事充滿好奇。

「他給了我一瓶小小的藥膏，告訴我可以擦在我覺得癢的任何地方，而且只要我癢的時候就能擦。那藥膏很神奇，只需要一次我就不再覺得癢了。而那就是我決定要成為藥師的時刻。」

「就這麼簡單？」Arthur挑著眉頭，Merlin不由得笑了出來。

「怎麼？你以為有什麼轟轟烈烈的覺悟嗎？很抱歉讓你失望了。不過Gaius同時還留給我一本藥草學的入門書，讓我被困在床上的時光沒那麼空虛。至於到倫敦來這個提議，我母親與Gaius得各負責一半，他鼓勵媽媽讓我到外頭闖闖；所以我就來了。」說到這裡，Merlin停了一下，聳聳肩之後，再喝了一口啤酒後繼續，「其實一開始我也並不非常喜歡，我是指，想到能夠幫助需要的人很棒，但那些多的足以塞爆你腦袋的知識有時候並不是那麼酷，特別是當你感覺不論花了多久時間或努力，自己腦袋卻像有個大洞似的，什麼東西都往外流。我曾經考慮過放棄，轉學或是什麼，不過……」

Merlin低下臉，盯著自己放在桌面上的手指，「在我快放棄的那年聖誕節，我回到家裡。媽媽在平安夜給了我一樣東西，那改變了我的想法。」

「是什麼？」

「是一個我父親留下來的盒子。我其實沒有見過他，因為他一直在國外工作。根據我母親的說法，他跟著聯合國的醫療服務隊到肯亞去了。他偶爾會寫幾封信回來，我曾經在電話中跟他交談過幾次，但也僅只於此。我從未認識過他，直到那一個晚上。」Arthur注視著Merlin，後者正陷入自己的回憶中，「那是在他死後從肯亞寄回來的。盒子裡有他親筆寫下的手札，還有一支玻璃的針筒，就是在二戰時期使用的那種。那是他的收藏。他在手札裡紀錄了很多事情，包含在他的幫助下救活的病人，還有他束手無策、只能眼睜睜看著他們斷氣的人們。」

「他是個醫師？」

「是的。」Merlin微笑，「媽媽並不希望我追隨爸爸的腳步，至少不要離她太遠，但或許，我們家族的人都注定要為人類盡一點心力，哪怕是在不同的領域。可能我不像我父親那樣偉大，願意飄洋過海到偏遠地方救助資源極度缺乏的人們，但我想，即使是在這裡、這個國家、這座城市、這處地方，也還是有些人會需要幫助。」

Arthur眨眨眼睛，看上去正努力想出什麼風趣的話好應答，但在那之前，Merlin已經朝他擠擠眼：「例如某個快要因為止痛藥而爛胃爆腎的上流墨鏡青年。」

Arthur愣了愣，接著朗聲笑開：「我有認真在減少止痛藥量。真的。」他抬起雙手以示真誠。

Merlin也笑了：「我曉得，因為距離你最後一次買止痛藥是一個月前了；除非你都光臨別家藥局去，那可就另當別論。」

「不，沒有。你們的藥局是我最常光顧的一間。」Arthur邊笑邊搖頭否認，「我可是個忠實的顧客。你和Gaius該考慮將我列入貴賓名單。」

「我會向他提議的。」Merlin回答，忍不住咧開嘴，並注視對方嚥了好幾口啤酒。出於好奇，他再度開口：「那你呢？你喜歡你正在做的事情嗎？」

Arthur似乎僵硬了一下。他放下酒杯，稍稍傾過身子靠向Merlin。Merlin可以感覺到他的氣息從冰冷的空氣傳過來，若有似無地拍在他面頰上。

「我喜歡──我 _現在_ 正在做的事情。」那句話，還有那種突如其來的曖昧氣氛讓Merlin向後縮了一下。Arthur像是察覺到了，迅速退回自己原來的位置。Merlin不知道該怎麼處理這種尷尬，他不安地在座位上扭動了幾下，直到Arthur的聲音傳過來。

「我似乎還沒問到你姓什麼？」他聽上去那麼若無其事，讓Merlin困惑的同時也鬆了一口氣。

「是Emrys。」他回答，試圖板起臉孔但失敗，並搶在Arthur開口以前接續，「 _是的_ 沒錯，就是和那個傳奇大法師同名。媽媽說我爸爸在幫我取名時覺得，既然有這個姓氏，不取這樣的名字實在太可惜。他大概沒有想到在接下來的十幾年間，他兒子都在萬聖節時被迫扮成頭頂尖帽、滿臉白鬍的老人。」

「所以你會魔法囉？」

「可惜不會，」Merlin笑了笑，他想起Will在第一次把他的全名和那個傳說聯結起來時的反應：兩眼瞋得老大，嘴巴張得可以塞下一只雞蛋。那個傢伙有時候真的傻得可以。「即使所有初次見面的人都這麼假設，但我還是得再一次讓你失望了。我倒是希望動動手指就能讓全世界都聽從我的，這樣所有病人都能不藥而癒，Gaius也不必老皺著眉頭，好似天空隨時都要趁他不注意時塌下來的樣子──再說，如果我真的擁有魔法，我可能會想讓你知道嗎？我怎麼能夠確定你不會綁架我，將我以高的沒天良的底價起標，拍賣給出價最高的邪惡科學機構，好讓他們進行那些絕對違反人道精神的人體試驗？」

Arthur故作受傷地摀著胸口：「 _噢Merlin_ ，你真是太令我傷心了。原來我在你心目中只是個為了錢連朋友都可以出賣的人物。」

Merlin不禁大笑出聲：「我不得不保護自己！況且，我連你的姓氏都不曉得！你不太說關於自己的事，而我幾乎不認識你。你知道嗎？你在我的手機通訊錄裡還只是 _Arthur_ ，沒有姓氏、沒有其他形容詞，就只是 ** _Arthur_** ！還是我應該把『止痛藥男』當成前缀加上去好和其──」

「哇哇哇，看看這是誰呀？ _Arthur Pendragon_ ！」

Merlin回過頭，看見一個男人站在他們桌旁。那人穿著一件黑白橫紋的polo衫，蓄著粗獷的絡腮鬍，兩只手各端著一杯啤酒，一頭鐵定會讓女性尖叫的狂野黑髮下，臉上的笑容大的足以融化太陽。「還不快點給我一個有力的熊抱？」。

Arthur大笑，起身邁上前試圖給那人一個擁抱，「Gwaine！」

男人警覺地張開他端著酒的雙臂，後退了一步：「噢等等！小心我的酒！」

Arthur嗤笑了一聲：「過來。」他說，一邊小心地給了男人一個友善的擁抱。

Merlin看著Arthur和他的朋友敘舊，拿起啤酒喝了幾口，又伸手拿了幾顆花生米放進嘴中。他一邊咬著堅果，一邊思考──忽然什麼畫過他的腦海。

「抱歉，那是我大學室友，我們有一陣子沒見了。」Gwaine離開後，Arthur回到他的位置上，一邊說著。Merlin抬起頭看向對方，兩眼瞪得老大：「Arthur、Pendragon。」

「呃，是的，那是我的──」

「你是Arthur Pendragon。」Merlin一個字一個字地說著，盯著Arthur的表情，滿臉不敢置信，「經營Pendrangon企業的Pendragon家族……的Arthur Pendragon。」

Arthur收斂起笑容，他盤起手，向後靠上椅背：「那困擾你了？」

Merlin皺起眉頭，輕輕甩了一下腦袋，「不，只是、我有點不敢相信。因為、呃、這是我第一次跟一個名人這麼近距離的接觸。還不只是物理性的距離。我是說、我從來沒認識過什麼風雲人物，更遑逞是說上超過十句話了，那怕是高中時候的足球隊長我都──」忽然他停下，「很抱歉，我又在胡言亂語了。請原諒，每次我一緊張的時候就會這樣亂說話，Freya總是說我像個蠢蛋，不知道什麼時候該閉嘴。」

Arthur看上去放鬆了一點，他放下手，打量Merlin一會彷彿在評估什麼，之後又探過身子去，從Merlin的點心中偷了一顆花生米：「沒關係。你可以拿我當練習對象，如此下次當J. K. Rowling走進你的藥局時，你就能侃侃而談地對她介紹所有產品了。再說，我覺得那樣還蠻可愛的。」

Merlin目瞪口呆，漲紅了整張臉。Arthur Pendragon絕對不像他的深黑墨鏡那樣冰冷。

他們有默契地不再提起身世話題，打定主意就只是聊天閒扯，話題隨意遊走在童年回憶和各種信仰價值觀之間──Merlin贊成威爾士獨立而Arthur抱持相反意見；Merlin相信輪迴而Arthur嗤之以鼻；辯論到最激烈時，無法想出好論點反駁對方的那人會開始朝對方扔起花生米，直到對方投降並同意放棄目前的話題移動到下一個。

Merlin買了第二輪啤酒作為自己遲到的賠罪，拒絕了Arthur遞來的鈔票但接受了下回午餐由Arthur買單的提案。

九點剛過時，Sasha送來一籃薯條，意味深長的看了Merlin一眼後帶著她依舊窈窕的身段，走回吧台後加入一群正在為阿森納搖旗吶喊的球迷。他們聊得太過忘我，直到接近打烊時間Merlin開始不自覺地眨起眼睛。

「怎麼了？」Arthur問，他的擔憂全寫在臉上。

「沒事，」Merlin倉促地微笑，再次用力地擠壓雙眼幾次，「只是眼睛有點乾。不是第一次了，有時比較疲累時就會這樣。」

「你需要我、我能幫上什麼忙嗎？」Arthur稍微彎身向前，似乎想起立靠近Merlin好檢查對方。

「不必，」Merlin搖搖手，「我沒事。不過我想我的身體不願意再讓我繼續了，顯然它是在威脅我要是今天又熬夜的話它就要罷工以示抗議。」他露出一個安撫的微笑，但Arthur不太買帳。

「我該陪你走回家。」他皺眉，一邊起身穿起他擱在一旁的大衣。

「不用，沒關係。我有瓶人工淚液放在藥局的櫃子，我得先回去拿，不太遠，而且時間也不早了。」Merlin說，對Arthur笑了一笑，眼睛彎成兩道弦月。

Arthur不甚確定地看著Merlin。直到抵達酒吧門口，Merlin都得再三向對方保證自己無礙，才終於說服Arthur不情願地先走一步。

雨似乎暫時停了。深夜的倫敦街頭不算特別寧靜，遠處偶爾傳來狗吠的聲響。他經過幾間依舊人聲鼎沸的酒吧，有幾個看起來剛超過合法飲酒年齡不久的年輕人圍繞在他們正在嘔吐的夥伴身邊，不厚道地取笑著對方。

Merlin回想起Arthur今晚的樣子：風趣、爽朗，甚至很溫暖；最後遲遲放心不下Merlin的焦慮樣子幾乎有些可愛。

他忍不住微笑，拉起帽兜，在黑夜裡加速往藥局的方向跑了起來。

 

※

 

Morgana在星期二晚上打了電話來，在話筒那頭說得彷彿她將會在星期五的慶祝晚宴全體一百二十位賓客面前裸奔似的，硬是在隔日下班後拖著Arthur直奔她最愛的禮服店。

「你在誇大事實，Arthur，我沒那麼誇張。『裸奔』甚至根本沒出現在我的句子裡。」她瞇著眼睛，對在不遠處椅子上百無聊賴的Arthur拋出一個嗤之以鼻的表情，繼續比較著服務員拿著的一件艷紅、另一件亮銀與藍色交錯的晚宴服，「右邊。」她說，拿著紅色晚禮服的店員離開，而Morgana則拿著銀色的那件走入更衣間中。

「是沒有，但也夠接近了。妳大可以找妳那些姊妹淘陪妳逛街，甚至只要妳提前說一聲，我可以給Morgause半天的休假。」他掏出手機上網檢查信箱。沒有新信。Morgause八成收了Morgana不少好處，條件是整個晚上都不能用任何公事打擾他。女人總是心機險惡。

「Arthur，親愛的，你忘記你昨天臨下班前才吩咐你的助理，今天她離開前要把今年度你們部門裡所有支部的財務報表彙整好送到你桌上。」Morgana的聲音從更衣間裡傳來，讓Arthur想起了魔術師在往櫃子裡插劍以前總是會讓美女助手伸出手或發個聲音，以取信觀眾美女還在那密不透風的箱子裡或簾幕後，「我找上你是因為我相信你的『同性戀眼睛』。」除了他不能把劍插入那道黑色布幕中，真不幸。

她拉開布簾，Arthur從手機銀幕上抬頭。

「怎麼樣？」

「我以為現在立五月柱還太早了一點。」

Morgana露出一個嫌惡的表情，低頭看了看自己身上，又轉身去看全身鏡，然後毅然決然地再次走進更衣室。再下一次，她挑了一件平口的金色亮片禮服。

「大笨鐘感謝妳對他誠懇的支持。」

Morgana無奈地嘆了一口氣，轉身回去再換一件。而這一次，禮服獲得了「拜託告訴我他們現在已經不流行把婚禮花束別在新娘裙襬上了」的評價。

那件活像把枯萎的繡球花叢織在下襬上的晚禮服似乎到達了Arthur的極限，終於，他從座位上起身，而Morgana從來沒有這麼感謝對方願意大發慈悲地把他那快生鏽的屁股挪一挪位置。Arthur走到衣架旁，翻看幾件之後取出一件深綠色V領細肩裸背禮服，遞給Morgana，「試試這件。」他說。

Morgana接過衣服，半信半疑地走進試衣間。當她再次出現時，旁邊的服務員也淺淺地吸了一口氣。流利的剪裁將她的曲線烘托的恰到好處，而Morgana美麗的背部線條正好讓人一覽無遺，最後被收進柔軟的衣料之中，引發更多遐想卻又不至於下流。深綠色正好襯托她的眼睛，搭配她白皙的肌膚更是增添了無限優雅和性感。

「就是這件了。」Arthur盤起手，露出滿意的微笑。

Morgana在鏡子前轉著圈，審視著衣服在自己身上的效果，一邊慢慢也跟著微笑起來，「看吧，找你出來是對的。就憑你那少的可憐的社交生活，如果我再不幫忙，你的社交技巧會逐漸萎縮到只能吐出三個字，最後我們甚至都不敢讓你和其他公司的公關見面了，因為他們可能會誤以為傳聞中年輕有為的小Pendragon居然是個啞巴。」

「胡扯。」Arthur注視著摯友滿意的笑容，翻了翻白眼，「我的社交技巧可好的很，不勞您費心。至少上週五整個酒吧幾十個人都能為我作證Merlin整晚沒抱怨過我無趣。」

「Merlin？」Morgana從鏡子中凝視乾弟，旋即轉過身正視對方，等Arthur發覺自己的失誤時已經太遲了，「那是上回你提到的那個約會對象的名字嗎？」

他亡羊補牢地思考著如何搪塞姊姊。各色答案閃過心頭，居然沒一個可用，面對Morgana逼人的銳利眼神，他只能莫可奈何地點頭；出乎他意料，Morgana一反常態地沒有得寸進尺繼續拷問更多細節，只是靜靜地望著Arthur，眼神緩和下來，變得溫柔。

「Arthur，」她輕聲喚道，「如果有一天，你找到了那個很特別的人，答應我，你不會讓機會溜走。」

頓了一頓，Arthur才緩慢莞爾：「我從不讓機會溜走，所以我才能搞定Avalon的這筆生意。」Morgana張了嘴，但他絲毫不給對方發言機會，逕自接下去，「而妳應該停止為我的社交生活擔憂，考慮到妳的年紀遠不比Bennet太太，不必處心積慮地想把我當成妳已逢適婚年齡的閨女，和某個不存在的金龜婿送作堆。而且 _等等_ ，對方似乎掙的沒有我多？」

「Arthur，」Morgana皺起眉頭，她的表情介在想大笑和抓狂之間，看上去很是滑稽，最終她嘆了口氣，「你真的太 _gay_ 了，我不得不說。」

「怎麼？出櫃而且自豪！」

Morgana瞪著他。

Arthur咧開嘴，露出了一個他知道Morgana會恨不得給他一巴掌好打掉的欠揍笑容，但他的思緒卻不由自主地飄向了那個總是站在櫃台後的小藥師，那人傻氣、總是有點凌亂的黑色短髮、給所有上門顧客一視同仁的蠢兮兮關心和微笑。一股無名的溫暖流入他胸口。 _Merlin Emrys_ ，一個如同他名字般奇特的存在。

他看著眼前仍用死光緊盯著自己的的Morgana一會，最後他走上前去，一直到了對方身前才停下。Morgana的目光沒有離開過他，甚至瞇起雙眼像頭蓄勢待發的母豹，而他的回覆正是她的獵物。Arthur笑出來，同時搖了搖頭，接著傾下身子在姊姊頰上印下一吻。

「我答應妳。」他緩緩地說，知曉對方接收到他話裡的真誠，「現在，去把這身足以耗掉我一個月薪水的衣服給我換下來，然後兌現妳的承諾帶我去吃一頓正式的晚餐。我餓斃了。」

在深綠色晚禮服之中，Morgana滿足笑了起來。


	5. Punishment for a Wasted

要不是影片正好播到一個安靜的段落，Merlin幾乎要錯過敲門聲。他從螢幕上移開目光，取下耳機，恰好迎上第二次的敲門聲。

「Merlin、親愛的，你在嗎？」聲音被隔絕在門外有些模糊不清，Merlin推開椅子，光著腳去開門。門後面是一臉焦慮的Hamilton太太，因為看見Merlin前來應門而鬆了一氣。

「太好了，你在。」

「是的，Hamilton太太，」Merlin禮貌地回答，一邊好奇著這個時間已經超過房東太太平日的休息時間，而對方怎麼還會出現在他門口，「請問有什麼事情嗎？」

「Merlin，是這樣子，親愛的，」Hamilton太太穿著她粉紅色的法蘭絨睡袍，兩手因為氣溫而環抱在胸前，臉上有些窘迫，「還記得我曾和你提過的那個樓上的小伙子？你知道Captain Jack最近特別不安分，老喜歡往樓下跑。今天我剛刷好牙，正打算就寢時，發現牠又從貓門鑽了出去。這幾個日子裡氣溫冷得幾乎要人命，走廊上又特別不溫暖，我怕牠在外頭凍壞，便出房找牠。結果就在我要下樓的時候，我發現那個年輕人倒在樓梯上，按照他身上足夠薰倒一頭牛的酒氣，我猜，他大概在回到他自己房間以前先醉倒了。他平常很有禮貌，生活也很檢點，就是都把時間貢獻給了工作，老是加班加到半夜……我在想，你能不能幫我把他帶回他房裡？我年紀大了，平常隨便做點事情骨頭就快散了，更別提抬得動他──」

「好的，Hamilton太太。」Merlin輕聲打斷叨叨不休的老太太，對著她點點頭，「我加件外套就來。」

「太感謝你了，Merlin。」Hamilton太太感激地說道，「你真是個好心的年輕人。」

Merlin跟著房東太太來到樓梯，他立刻就看見趴伏在樓梯上的背影。那人有著一頭金色的短髮，即便深色的西裝因為他的姿勢而發皺，仍看得出不是隨便從平價百貨弄來的廉價服飾，只可惜現在因為醉酒，整個人看上去頗是狼狽。

Merlin走下幾階來到那人身邊，而Hamilton太太正在不遠處的二樓擔憂地看著他們。不知為何，這個人的身形在Merlin眼中意外有種莫名的熟悉感。他握住對方的肩膀，將正在昏睡的人翻了過來。

他認得那張臉，細碎的金色瀏海之下的這副面孔近來頻繁地出現在他生活中，次數多的連Merlin都感到意外。是Arthur Pendragon。

Merlin輕輕拍著Arthur的臉頰，試圖叫醒對方：「Arthur、Arthur，醒醒。」Arthur咕噥了幾聲，看上去掙扎了許久才勉強睜開眼睛，吐出一聲模糊的喉音算是回應。「清醒一點，Arthur。你太重了，我沒有辦法單憑自己的力量就送你回房間。我需要你的幫忙。」Merlin繼續搧著Arthur的臉，努力維持對方的意識，「來吧，幫幫我。」

Merlin拉著Arthur的手，將他拉起、拖到自己肩上，左手繞過對方的腰，緊緊握住皮帶，把Arthur固定在自己身上，「幫我一下，五分鐘就好。」他咬著牙，半推半扶地帶著Arthur一步一步走上樓梯，一邊詛咒著自己平常為什麼沒養成運動健身的好習慣。

Hamilton太太為Merlin領路，並趕在他們之前抵達Arthur的房間，掏出備用鑰匙為他們開門。Merlin跌跌撞撞地拖著Arthur進房間，當他看清眼前的景象時，甚至有些訝異。Arthur的房間的配置和他的十分相似，但整個空間卻特別乾淨──幾乎稱得上嚇人，因為裡頭除了一些必要的家具以外，他的東西少的可憐。唯一能稱得上裝飾的，只有那個和Merlin房間裡一模一樣的黑色書架。Merlin跟在房東太太身後，費力使勁把Arthur拋在臥房的床上──至少那還是張雙人床。

Merlin看著癱倒在床上的Arthur，長長吁了口氣，活動了一下發酸的手臂和肩膀。在床頭燈溫暖的燈光下，Arthur皺著眉咕噥了幾聲。

「Merlin，如果把他交給你可以嗎？我開始有點擔心Captain Jack……」Merlin轉過身，看見Hamilton太太臉上有幾分猶豫，他對著老太太露出安撫的微笑，「沒關係，我可以照顧他。我會記得在離開時將門反鎖上。」

「太好了，真感激有你在。」房東太太朝他安心地笑了笑。

Merlin等到老太太消失在房間以外之後才回頭注視還睡在床上、毫無意識的男人。他皺了皺眉，幫Arthur脫去已經皺巴巴的西裝外套，鬆開領帶，褪去襯衫，然後是長褲和皮鞋，直到對方全身只剩下內衣、內褲和襪子，才把男人塞入棉被中。牙眼看是刷不了了，當醉鬼的懲罰之一就是格外噁心的晨起口氣。完成之後，他退開一些，站在幾步以外凝視著浸泡在夢鄉中的人。儘管醉得不省人事，Arthur看上去仍舊英俊的一塌糊塗。

Merlin走出臥室，在浴室的醫藥櫃裡找到他要的東西，握著藥品走入起居室。那裡的空蕩仍然讓他感到一股難以言喻的憂傷。他停駐在房間裡許久，才恍然想起自己應該做些什麼，慢慢轉身回去繼續尋找自己需要的其它東西。

「Arthur Pendragon，你究竟是個什麼樣的人？」

 

※

 

Arthur睜開眼時，他的頭痛得像是要爆開那樣。在緩慢地眨了好幾次眼睛之後，他終於能夠看清楚眼前床頭櫃上放的物品是什麼：一盒貼著上頭寫著「吃我」的Aspirin20、一片Arthur先前感冒而喉嚨快被痰給淹沒時，醫師開給他的那種化痰藥Parvolex21，上頭貼著「宿醉偏方。 _別問_ ，吃就是了」。旁邊還有一杯水，上面也貼了一張便條紙：「 _喝光_ 我」。

他掙扎地起身，聽話地按照便利貼上的指示執行動作，然後縮回床單裡等待著藥效發作。Arthur茫然地注視著床頭櫃上那個已經空了的玻璃水杯，回想起昨天的慶功宴。太多人向他敬酒、對他祝賀，他乾了每一杯而不是淺嚐一口以茲表示。他灌下一杯又一杯的葡萄酒，速度之快，連Morgana都來不及阻止。他不確定自己是不是想趁機灌醉自己好逃離開會場。那裡頭壓迫的空氣快令他窒息。還有他父親的眼神──Arthur在被單之下蜷起身子，調整了一下腦袋在枕頭上的位置，深呼吸一口氣才感覺好過一點──他父親的眼神，即便在人潮之中都如此明顯。

_我對你感到失望，兒子。_

Uther甚至不需要說出來，Arthur都能夠明白他想要講的是什麼。

他以身體不適的藉口先行告退，趁快速朝他靠近的Leon真的抵達自己身邊以前率先逃開，腳步踉蹌地離開酒店。當計程車在公寓門口停下時，他直接掏出一張五十鎊的紙鈔遞給司機，甚至連「不用找了」都沒說就下了車，試了不下二十次才將鑰匙塞進門孔內，打開大門。他在到二樓之間的某一階樓梯上踩空滑了一跤，酒精綁架了他的平衡反射，他的手還來不及支撐，前額已經先磕上鋪著地毯的木梯。在疼痛和酒精的夾擊之下，他輕易地對昏迷舉手投降。

他似乎曾經被人叫醒過，不過鑒於他現在的記憶基本上是一坨被車輾過的糨糊，Arthur對於自己完全想不起對方的模樣或是聲音毫不意外──但那團模糊的印象，隱約有種似曾相識感。

他一直躺到感覺陽光不再像要戳瞎他雙眼那樣才下床，也是此時他發現自己身上除了內衣褲和襪子以外沒有其他衣服。Arthur扒過短髮，起身走向浴室，刷過牙以後感覺不再像有東西死在他嘴裡。他脫去剩餘衣物，快速淋了個澡。頭痛在藥效的壓抑之下，已經變成了他能容忍的背景樂。

Arthur猜想是房東太太請人扶他回來的，因為除了自己身上，還有入門踏腳墊下的那一副之外，只有Hamilton太太有進門的鑰匙。那位老太太除了上了年紀的人會有的嘮叨以外，還有一副好心腸。他考慮晚些時候買束花謝謝她。

Arthur換上一件牛仔褲和灰色套頭毛衣，沒有忘記戴上墨鏡──否則外頭的陽光應該能夠當場殺死他──走下樓去準備出門為自己空蕩的胃尋覓些填充物。他在樓梯底下遇見剛從外邊回來的Hamilton太太，她懷中抱著一個飽滿的雜貨紙袋，見到他發出了驚喜的招呼聲：「噢，Arthur！很高興見到你醒了！」

「早安，夫人。」他在墨鏡之後因為對方拔高的聲音而瞇起眼睛，擠出一個不算難看的微笑回應老太太，「昨天晚上謝謝您。希望沒有造成您太大的困擾。」

「噢！別放在心上。另外一個好心的小伙子幫了我的忙，也幫了你的。有機會應該介紹你們倆認識，或許你們會成為不錯的朋友。你要出門是嗎？」

「是的，這星期太忙，還沒來得及買雜貨，得出門一趟。」

「噢可憐的孩子……」她露出一個看見路旁受傷小動物的神情，「別空著肚子上街，這樣對胃不好。這樣吧，你幫我把這個袋子拿進去，我弄點吃的給你。炒蛋和豆子如何？我丈夫以前宿醉隔天最愛吃這兩項當作恢復體力的能量來源了；再加上一杯好茶。」

於是Arthur接過袋子，陪著老太太進入廚房。

「紙袋放在桌上就好。我來燒點水，先給你泡杯熱茶。」她一邊指示著Arthur將袋子裡的東西拿出來，分門別類收納到它們應該去的地方，同時一邊熟練而優雅地開始在廚房裡移動，「十五分鐘後就能填飽肚子了，親愛的。在那之前，你能幫我從冰箱裡先把牛奶拿出來嗎？我不想到時讓茶太冷了。」

Arthur點點頭放下手中的罐頭，打開冰箱，他一眼就發現了牛奶的紙盒，單手將它撈了出來。關上門時，黏貼在磁鐵底下的字條吸引了他的注意。上頭的字跡看起來有些眼熟：「避免 **葡萄柚** ，柚子偶爾勉強及格。」

葡萄柚三個字被大寫了，並用紅筆圈起來，底下還畫了好幾槓。

「Arthur，你找到牛奶了麼？」Hamilton太太轉過身，發現她年輕的房客正呆站在冰箱前，痴痴地看著那張紙條，「噢，你也覺得那很有趣是麼？」

Arthur握著牛奶，抬起頭來望向房東太太，一臉迷惘。

「那是Merlin貼的。他怕我把血壓藥和葡萄柚22一起吃，又擔心我年紀大了記不住事情，才乾脆寫了張紙條貼在那兒提醒我。他非常注意我的血壓，但與其要我放棄柚子果醬，還不如殺了我比較仁慈。Merlin就是剛才我提到的那個年輕人，他就在幾個街口外的藥局工作。很善良的一個小伙子……說到Merlin，他似乎認得你？昨天晚上我請他幫忙把你送回房間時，他喊過你的名字。你們兩個認識？」

「噢、噢，是的。」Arthur緩慢地眨眨眼，「我……常去他工作的藥局。」

「難怪他認得你。」Hamilton太太露出一個笑容，將注意力放回煎鍋上頭。

Arthur抬起手，指腹輕輕摩娑過白色的紙面，仍蹙著眉，但一個微笑卻慢慢從他嘴角洩漏而出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 Paracetamol在體內酒精濃度偏高的情況下會被肝臟代謝成有毒物質，因此不適合用於宿醉止痛。  
>  酒精在人體內由肝臟代謝，代謝速率不因濃度改變，速率為100mg/hr/kg。50％的亞洲人缺乏ALDH2（乙醛去氫酶）而不易將酒精代謝成乙酸，形成乙醛在體內堆積過多造成頭痛不適。
> 
> 21 成分為acetylcysteine，具抗氧化功效，因此常用於化痰、預防顯影劑引起之腎臟受損；也用作paracetamol過量中毒之解毒劑。有人仿單核准適應症外使用（off-label use）於解除宿醉。
> 
> 22 人體最常見的藥物肝臟代謝酵素為CYP3A4，而葡萄柚汁恰好為該酵素之抑制劑，因此會形成藥品-食物交互作用，使得藥物代謝速度變慢，在血液中的濃度上升，影響藥物作用，最嚴重可能促使藥物血中濃度過高，導致藥物中毒的現象。前述之降血壓藥物如felodipine、verapamil皆為CYP3A4代謝。所以服用慢性藥物的人看到葡萄柚汁最好離遠一點，中秋節的柚子也別吃太多，替你肚子上的肥肉和血液的藥物濃度想想吧。


	6. Curry and Weed

Merlin應門的時候絕對沒有想到會是這個人站在他家門前──好吧，雖說自從昨夜以後他就預料到會有這一天，他只是沒預料到會就是今天。

Arthur Pendragon。

「嗨。」Arthur臉上戴著墨鏡，Merlin無法看清楚對方的眼神。他花了一秒考慮是不是要把頭銜從「止痛藥男」恢復成「止痛藥墨鏡男」，但想到昨晚對方昏死在床上時呼吸中夾帶的酒氣，他決定還是不要對一個宿醉未消的人太過苛刻。

「噢、呃、嗨？」他眨著眼睛，還沒真正想好要如何反應。

Arthur將眼鏡拿了下來，握在手中：「我來只是想跟你道謝。謝謝你……為了昨天的事。」他的視線垂下去，盯著他自己的腳尖，顯然打定主意不願意看向Merlin。他的耳朵尖顏色似乎深了一點。

「噢，不、不會。那沒什麼，舉手之勞。」Merlin回答。他們兩人尷尬沉默地站了一會，Merlin絞盡腦汁努力想說點什麼，張嘴的那刻卻發現兩人同時有話想說，於是又吞了回去，他們之間又再次陷入靜默。

老天，那天酒吧裡那兩個談笑風生的男人跑哪去了？

「呃，你要不要進來？」Merlin退到一旁，僵硬地微笑，挪出空間示意Arthur進門。對方注視著他移動，停頓了一下才走進來，「你可以……隨便找你喜歡的位置坐。我去沖點茶。」

Merlin走向放茶包的櫥櫃，拿了兩包伯爵茶放進杯子裡。按下熱水壺的開關，等待著開水沸騰。

_我肯定是個白痴，_ Merlin想著， _剛才為什麼要問他要不要進來。他當然會進來。現在他進來了，而你又要說些什麼？你這個蠢貨，Merlin Emrys。_

他安靜地等待茶壺尖叫，再把熱水加入杯中，茶香立刻溢了出來，他深呼吸一口，感覺香氣稍微安撫了自己慌亂的心情。他詢問Arthur是否需要加糖或奶精，而對方禮貌地表示都不必。

Merlin端起杯子轉向Arthur時，發現對方正坐在Freya最喜歡的那張沙發上欣賞著他母親的照片。

「那是你母親？」Arthur問，道謝後接過Merlin遞給他的茶。他的墨鏡擱在旁邊的桌上。

「是的。」Merlin選擇在和沙發有一小段距離的床上坐下，往杯裡吹了幾口氣之後才啜了一小口熱茶，感覺自己鎮靜了一點。

「她很美麗。」Arthur說，端起茶喝著。不知怎麼，Merlin感覺得出他並不只是客套地隨口說說。

「Gaius告訴我她年輕時是他們郡裡最漂亮的姑娘，所有的小伙子都在追求她。」Merlin微笑，「只有我爸爸成功讓她答應和他一起看場電影。」

「不難想像。」Arthur的拇指摩擦著溫熱的瓷杯，嘴角帶著一個Merlin不明來由的苦笑。

「其實發現你是我的鄰居還蠻讓我意外的。畢竟我搬進來也好一陣子，而我們遇見不只一次，甚至還一起泡過吧。」Merlin說，「我得說我很驚訝你躲得這麼好。」

Arthur搔了搔頭，他的金髮看起來還沒完全從宿醉中恢復，有一小搓不受控制地從後腦勺翹起，Arthur八成用水抹了幾次，發現並不奏效以後也只能放棄任由它去了。

「如果那天我堅持送你回家，或許這個祕密會提早被揭露吧。」

「噢，是的。」回想起那天憂心匆匆的Arthur，Merlin不禁溫和地微笑，「那樣一來我們就不必在這麼尷尬的情況下再度相遇了。」

「抱歉。」Arthur低低地說。

「別，」Merlin抬起一隻手打斷對方，「我也曾經喝掛過。相信我，我知道那有多難受，一次教訓就夠了。」

「那麼 _謝謝你_ ，沒有讓我在地板上躺到清晨。」Arthur臉上真摯的神情讓Merlin一下子無法回應。

他停頓了一下，才慢慢用打趣的語氣開口：「那沒什麼。再說，就算我想，Hamilton太太也不會願意看見有人在她珍貴的古董地毯上偽裝成無名屍。」

他聽見Arthur大笑起來，聲音聽上去是那麼爽朗，和昨晚簡直判若兩人。他幾乎是著迷地盯著對方的笑容，直到Arthur回視他。

「怎麼了？」Arthur問，「我臉上有東西？」

「沒有、」Merlin倏然驚醒，連忙搖搖頭，企圖掩飾自己的驚惶，「別太在意。」

Arthur懷疑地看了他一眼，接著問：「那麼，我們的午餐約定是否還有效？在經歷昨天之後，我想我更有理由請你吃一頓午餐了。」

「當然，但先說好，別帶我上那種太正式的餐廳；我的衣櫃裡所有衣服加起來的價值大概抵不上一套手工燕尾服。」Merlin微笑，看見Arthur露出一個完美的笑容。

風把窗簾掀開，照進來的日光撒在Arthur的金髮上，他蔚藍的眼睛和窗外的天空恰巧是一樣的顏色。

「別擔心，我知道一個你絕對會喜歡的地方。」

 

兩個半小時後，Merlin的胃裝滿了辛香的咖哩，因為飽足感而有點昏昏欲睡。他們正在往公寓的方向走去，由於Merlin還想多享受一會午後的陽光，於是Arthur提議經過公園時進去走走。

Arthur Pendragon正在他身邊一步之遙與他一起並肩散步的這項事實對於Merlin Emrys來說有點超現實；或許該說從中午出發到現在，所有的事都超出了Merlin的認知範圍。

Arthur先是領著Merlin到了白教堂區的一家印度餐館，推門進入後熟門熟路地走到排隊人龍的最後，樣子那麼泰若自然令Merlin忍不住瞪大眼睛。他們等了將近半個小時才有位置，而Arthur絲毫沒有任何不耐，似乎早就料到會有這樣的情況。

侍者送上菜單，Arthur熟練地向Merlin介紹了幾道招牌菜，在他的推薦之下為Merlin點了一杯印度奶茶。他們的周圍擠滿了捧著旅遊手冊的背包客、甜蜜到過分的情侶、嬉鬧不停的青少年，還有因為媽媽不想下廚而外出覓食的一家大小。這真的不像Arthur會來的地點，比較像是Merlin會和Will出於預算和嘴饞會選擇的平價餐廳。

他們邊聊邊吃。Merlin必須不停地提醒自己不要因為笑得太用力而灑了他的奶茶──順帶一提，那真的如同Arthur形容的那麼美味──空氣中充斥著香料的味道，而他們就坐在靠窗的角落，午後日光從窗戶穿進來，Arthur藍色的眼睛在背光之中還是那麼醒目。

他先一步離開餐廳，在人行道上等候Arthur出來。室外的清新空氣稍稍沖刷掉了濃郁的香料味；Merlin深深吸了一口氣並微笑。當對方的臉出現在門口時，Merlin的嘴角勾得高了一些。

他讓Arthur領路，亦步亦趨地跟在對方身側。當Arthur問起他們在餐廳裡未完的話題時，Merlin聳聳肩回應：「老鼠對我來說不成威脅，鴿子這種生物才可怕呢，說不定算得上全地球中最危險的禽鳥，簡直就是帶翅膀的恐怖分子！」

「鴿子？Merlin，你認真的嗎？牠們不過是群大腦只有我們拇指大小、一天到晚只會傻傻『呼呼』叫的鳥類！你的恐懼毫無根據。」Arthur嘲笑，而Merlin氣鼓鼓地瞪著他。

「那是因為你不明白黴漿菌23有多可怕！」他控訴，兩手激動地在空中揮舞，「我在醫院實習時遇見一個六歲的小女孩，就因為上個週日她媽媽帶她到公園，她餵了幾隻鴿子，之後她就染上肺炎而送命！從此我再也不接近那群四處散播病菌的喬裝惡魔，即使我因此必須多花十分鐘繞路才能抵達我前男友的公寓。」

「前男友，哈？」Arthur挑眉，顯然這個話題引起了他的興趣。

「怎麼？你覺得我還是個未經人事的小男孩？」

「無意打探你的隱私。」Arthur抬起雙手以示無辜，但Merlin從他的表情讀出完全相反的意圖。

他轉過頭往前走，直視前方不去看Arthur，一面故作平淡地回答：「其實沒什麼好說的，單純就是個性不合。我們在一些事情上抱持不同的態度，但沒有一個人願意向對方妥協，也沒有辦法接受對方的想法，顯然分手是唯一的選項。」

他小心翼翼地控制著自己的呼吸，不想讓身邊的人察覺自己的情緒變化。

大學畢業後，他很少向人提起他和Edwin的過往。分手後曾有幾次他夢見了Edwin，在那漆黑的房間之中，他手上慘白的乳膠手套是那麼的刺目。每次他都會渾身冷汗地驚醒，然後留在床上躺到天明，只除了一次──他睜開眼瞪著天花板，耳裡清晰地聽見自己的喘息，像忽然被包圍，無助感一下湧上來將他淹沒。他試了好幾次才終於從床頭邊摸到手機，顫抖的手差點把手機摔掉。在Freya接通電話的瞬間，他放聲大哭。

開始上班後他以為自己可以淡忘掉那段過去，任它隨風而去，但每回經過人煙稀少的街角，窩在角落那些形容枯槁的人們都在提醒他他曾經犯下的錯。

Merlin將雙手插入口袋，挺起身子，深深吸了一口氣，感覺秋日的冷空氣灌入了他的肺。他慢慢地呼氣，眨眨雙眼。

「那都過去了。」他聽見Arthur這麼說，轉過頭去發現對方正注視著自己。

「我曉得。」Merlin微笑，自嘲地歪了歪頭，「你總得痛過幾次才會長大。那麼你呢？白馬王子可不需要像我們這種平民得先跌上好幾次才能漸入佳境。」

Arthur斜了他一眼：「你那可憐的小腦袋瓜想像不到可不代表沒有。」

Merlin咯咯笑起來：「我以為所有人和Arthur Pendragon交往後的第一件事情，就是登入Facebook昭告天下。」

「那正是我們的問題所在。」Arthur說，目光直視著遠方。那兒什麼都沒有，除了推著嬰兒車的婦人以及一對在路邊準備過馬路的老夫婦。

「你不想出櫃但他迫不及待？」Merlin問。他完全可以想見Arthur出於自身身分不想公開自己的性向。校園的風雲人物居然是同性戀，肯定轉眼變成眾矢之的，走到哪都逃不過人們在背後的指指點點。

「正好相反。」Athur回答，Merlin不確定自己是否聽見了對方語氣中的顫抖，「我出櫃了，而他擔心我們的關係會將他也拉到陽光底下──事實上，我才剛出櫃，那時我父親正在盛怒之中，我們的關係到達了冰點，然後他告訴我、他沒有辦法再繼續了。」

Merlin小跑了幾步好趕上同伴的腳速。

「他告訴我他沒有辦法再繼續。就這樣。」他聽見Arthur輕聲說。

他們走到了公園邊緣，成排的樹木枝頭上都被染成金黃，落葉沿著步道鋪展開，直抵入口。Arthur一個左轉拐了進去，他們順著步道走了好一會，沒有人開口。Merlin瞅了瞅走在斜前方的Arthur，金髮男人似乎被自己的回憶纏繞住，看上去若有所思。

他不曾真正擁有過父親，所以他連和父親爭吵的機會都沒有，更難以想像若是對方因為性向而憎恨自己會是什麼感受──Hunith完全坦然接受Merlin的出櫃。她不是那種會把寫著「我有同性戀兒子我自豪」的T恤穿在身上、拉著他一起上街遊行的媽媽，但是她對兒子的愛絕對無庸置疑。

Merlin永遠記得當他結束他的出櫃宣言後，他媽媽站在原地望著他，Merlin的視線已經被淚花模糊而看不清楚她的反應，幸好她在他真的哭出來以前走上前緊緊擁住他、告訴他她愛他，而她希望他能夠好好保護自己，不要因為性向成為同儕欺負的對象。

「我從來沒有見過我媽媽，她在我出生的同時死去了。」當他們終於在長椅上落座時，Arthur開口。

Merlin側過頭去發現Arthur正盯著他們的前方，不遠處有幾個孩子們正在草原上追逐玩耍，他們的笑聲像世界上最快樂的樂曲。

他悄聲說道：「我很遺憾。」

Arthur搖了搖頭，接著說了下去：「我是我父親唯一剩下能擁有的──可我知道他從沒設想過擁有一個同性戀兒子。他期待有一個完美的繼承人，而我盡了最大的努力去變成他理想的兒子──只是、」那個詞卡在他的喉嚨，Arthur的眼睛眨了眨，Merlin可以看見那對金色的睫毛在日光下的顫動，「他對我企盼是那麼高，讓我懷疑或許，我永遠都不可能達到他期許。」

他聽見Arthur用力吸了幾口氣。草地上一個被蒙起眼的金髮男孩撲倒了他黑髮的玩伴，他們爆出一聲尖叫，然後所有人同時一起大笑。黑髮的孩子推開朋友爬了起來，接過對方遞來的紅色緞帶綁在眼睛上。換人當鬼，遊戲繼續。

Merlin猜想昨晚發生的事也許和這件有關。

「我們無法控制別人的想法，Arthur，人們可以很盲目──很多時候他們只看見他們願意看見的。當事情不如預料，他們會用很多方式來一相情願地說服甚至催眠自己情況並非事實上發生的那樣。」Merlin柔聲說道，而這句話在他耳裡聽起來卻格外諷刺。他壓抑下胃中翻湧上來的不適，強迫自己繼續，「但他是你父親，他愛你。有一天當他終於明白這點時，他就會看見真正的你了。」

Arthur扭過頭來直視Merlin，後者露出一個安慰的微笑。Arthur只撐了幾秒，也抵不住跟著微笑起來。

「你知道嗎？你出乎意料的會安慰別人啊。我還以為你只會成天樂呵呵地傻笑，在每個難過的人身邊手足無措、笨拙地拍著他們的背嘟噥著：『好了、好了。』」他看上去還有點傷心，但Merlin沒有忽視對方眼角的笑意。

於是他瞇起眼睛佯裝生氣：「你以為藥師是混飯吃的啊？我每個星期不知道要安撫多少擔憂過度的新手媽媽她們的寶貝不會因為服用幾天的止鼻水藥物就藥物成癮24。」

Arthur開懷放聲大笑，而Merlin也不禁咧開嘴。開心的Arthur又回來了；Merlin獲得一分！

「你真的蠻有一手的。」Arthur指了指Merlin，再轉回面對那群正在遊戲的孩子們；又換人當鬼了，「除了Gwaine之外，很少人能讓我笑得這麼開心。」

「他是你大學時期的室友對嗎？上次我們在酒吧裡遇見的那個？」

「是的，Gwaine就是那個把我從悲慘泥淖裡拉起來的人。老實說，我得感謝他，這大概也是他每年聖誕節都還會收到我賀卡的原因。」回憶起好友讓Arthur的眼睛發亮，嘴角翹得很高，「我們共享同一間寢室。那時我們剛結束期中考，他整個人陷入了狂歡模式，興高采烈地回到房間卻發現我坐在床上一臉了無生趣。『老兄，你看起來像剛撞死了人。』那是他的原話。他問我發生了什麼事，我告訴他Kay甩了我。他看了我一眼就說：『你不准待在這，我們要出去狂歡！』接著拉起我，將我推出宿舍。他帶我到校園附近的酒吧，要我到角落的沙發坐下，並把一捲菸塞到我手裡。我壓根沒吸過菸，但Gwaine不是那種可以輕易被打發的人。吸第一口的時候把我嗆得半死，但直到第二口我才發現那不是香菸。」

「那是什麼？」

「大麻菸。」Arthur回答，狡黠地擠了擠眼睛，Merlin卻感覺一股寒意劃過脊椎，努力忽略正在放大的心跳聲，「Gwaine不知道從哪弄來了幾捲，說是本來要慶祝我出櫃，卻反而撞見我一臉鬱悶，他更理所當然地把我拽去『好好爽上一回』。」

「你之後還有再抽嗎？」他艱澀地開口。他不想要但他一定得問。

Arthur沒有查覺到他的不自在，聳聳肩後好整以暇地靠上椅背，手指隨著幻想中的旋律在膝頭上打著節拍：「抽過幾次；我猜你沒抽過。大麻有股奇怪的氣味，說不上是宜人或是惱人，但是當你吸幾口、等待幾分鐘藥效發作後，你會感覺──」

「很愉快。無法言明的欣快感，你會忍不住一直微笑，即使打從心底知道根本就沒有什麼值得你開心的事。」Merlin接了下去，他沒有看向Arthur，但他知道對方火熱的視線正集中在自己身上。不遠處的孩子們終於玩夠了，推推搡搡地拉起玩伴們，準備返家吃上一頓母親準備的熱騰騰晚飯。

「你是怎麼──」Arthur試圖開口，但Merlin打斷他。

「當你笑夠了、不，你不會笑夠，但你的意識會開始渾沌模糊，像是有朵雲籠罩著你的理智。你好想躺下好好地睡上一覺，再沒有什麼能打擾你，你像個嬰兒那樣沉入夢鄉熟睡。醒來之後，那些惱人的事似乎再也不那麼重要了。」他像個機器人那樣呆板地唸出所有句子，目不斜視地注視著夕陽將天空染成橘紅。

「這些全是藥學學校教你的？」Arthur問，Merlin聽出他語調中的防衛。他默不作聲。

「對我來說，確實，大麻某種程度上幫助我度過那些糟糕的日子，」Arthur低頭承認道，「但是我沒有因此上癮，也沒有意圖說服任何人加入我，或者上街去傷害任何人。」

「所以你覺得這樣是合理的、甚至可以是合法的？」年輕藥師尖銳地問，終於轉頭望向身邊的人。他緊繃的如同一支上了弦的箭，隨時準備在Arthur拔劍相向時發動攻勢。

「我本來並沒有要和你討論大麻合法化的打算，但我也看不出有其他反對的理由。」Arthur皺了眉頭，轉過身來好更完全地面對目光如炬的Merlin，後者看上去像一頭匍匐的獅子，企圖伺機咬斷每一只反抗獵物的喉管，但他並未因此退縮，「一個人選擇抽大麻甚至是其他毒品，都必須承擔它對自己的身體造成的傷害和後果，但也都由他自己負責。就有些人選擇抽菸和喝酒一樣。都只是選擇。」

「毒品之所以需要被限制，是因為它所造成的危害不能單看藥物本身對於一個人的健康傷害！還必須要去衡量它的邊際效應！你抽了大麻嗨了爽了沒錯，但如果第二、第三、第四次，最後你愛上了這種飄飄然的感覺，而同時也喪失了日常工作甚至生活的能力！」Merlin低聲控訴，右手不知何時已經握成拳頭。

「但事實是：我沒有。」Arthur指出，飛快地掃了對方的手一眼像在評估自己被揍的可能性，「抽過幾次並不代表會就此上癮。大麻的成癮性甚至比菸草和酒精還要低。」他辯白，而Merlin的表情看上去像在隱忍著不要當場發作。

「你的身體沒有上癮，但是你的腦袋有，它會一再地渴求回到那個逃避現實的境地。」他瞪著Arthur，而後者在他的注視之下沒有絲毫退縮，他們僵持了一會，最後是Merlin率先移開了視線。他像被剪了線的木偶那樣，放棄似地癱進了自己的位置，帽兜向前傾斜，蓋住了腦袋，讓Arthur看不見他的表情。

「不論是抽菸或用藥，你以為後果只發生在你身上，但並不代表你沒傷害其他人。」他說，聲音悶在嘴裡，幾乎糊成一團，「你只是沒有看見而已。」

Arthur沉默了。

「你選擇了用藥，但你身邊的人──他們並沒有機會選擇。」Merlin低聲說，沒有費心瞥向Arthur一眼就站了起來。他知道自己這麼做算不上太禮貌，但他已經顧不上那麼多。氣溫似乎驟跌，因為他可以感覺自己的手指冰冷得開始發疼。

「我累了。先走一步。」

Arthur還坐在長椅上，望著Merlin離去的身影，難掩複雜神色。

 

※

 

他們超過一星期沒聯絡，而Arthur至今還是沒弄懂事情究竟是怎麼演變到這種地步。他只是想表達自己的謝意，於是帶著Merlin去吃了一頓午餐，飯後散了步，聊及一些過往回憶，然後──

轉眼Merlin就像頭被踩到尾巴的獅子般怒不可遏；夕陽還沒西落兩人就不歡而散。

簡直糟糕透頂。

每天午休空檔，Arthur都會掏出手機，叫出Merlin的號碼想傳一封道歉簡訊，盯著空白的草稿區塊十多分鐘卻遲遲無法輸入一個字──太多話想說而無從起頭──直到被Morgause前來提醒他下午會議行程的敲門聲打斷他才倏然回神。

會議有一半的時間Arthur都在走神。Merlin絕塵而去的背影在他腦海縈繞不停，而桌上文件的每一行字還來不及進入他的腦袋就全都在五秒內自動化成了Merlin怒形於色的臉。他發現自己意外地想念那個在酒館裡笑得東倒西歪、眼睛彎成兩道新月的年輕人。

Arthur默默在心裏嘆了口氣，接著上臂傳來的鈍刺感令他轉過頭去。坐在右手邊的Morgana看起來正全神貫注地聆聽著Leon解說下一季的產品概念，Arthur皺了眉頭，接著瞥見了面前文件角落有個秀麗的字跡寫著： ** _專心點_** 。他抬起臉，發現Uther正望著自己，但很快對方的視線又落回到了螢幕前的Leon上。

Arthur抿起唇，將Merlin的羞澀的笑靨推到一旁，打起精神專注在投影片上。

會議結束，所有人魚貫而出。當Arthur看見Morgana在門口等著自己時，他一點也不訝異。

Morgana無聲地對他側了側腦袋，指向走廊的另一頭，邁開大步蹬著足以充當凶器的高跟鞋逕自走了，Arthur安靜地跟了上去。

推開安全門他就瞥見Morgana正站在樓梯邊緣，向後倚靠著扶手。她盤起了雙手，套裝依舊打理的一絲不苟，妝容絲毫沒有因為一整個早上的漫長會議而暈花。他裝作若無其事地靠上另一側的牆。

「你整個早上都心不在焉，Arthur。」

開始了，Morgana LeFay的冗長凌遲。

「我有在聽Leon的報告。」Arthur抗議，但就連他自己都心知肚明這句話的力道有多薄弱。

「只有下半場。Percival的小組進度明顯落後，你卻沒有把他狠狠削一頓，完全不像你的作風。」Morgana指出，眼神凌厲地朝Arthur飛去。

Arthur聳聳肩，一邊心虛地躲開姊姊的目光：「Percival告訴我有個零件有問題，他已經連絡廠商正在處理了；眼下再當眾毀損他的自尊心沒有任何意義。」

Morgana不屈不撓，上下打量著他，企圖從中挖取任何蛛絲馬跡：「有什麼我需要知道的嗎？」

「沒有。」Arthur無奈地攤手，「還是妳需要我做個迅速的會議回顧以玆證明？」

「不必，需要會議記錄我自己會去找我的助理討。」Morgana沒好氣地回絕，從扶手上起身，朝逃生門的方向走去準備離開，細跟留下的聲響迴盪在整個樓梯間。

「找個辦法解決掉，不管是什麼事。」她拋下一句話揚長而去。門後的Arthur Pendragon深深嘆了口氣。

 

如果事情能夠如同Morgana說的那麼容易就好了。所有人早在一個小時前就已經下班。Arthur把明天的待辦備忘放在Morgause 桌面之後才返回自己的位置，著手起草道歉函。半個小時過去，他瞪著已經快滿出來的廢紙簍，考慮放一把火把它們燒了才不會讓隔天前來打掃的清潔人員不小心瞄見他語無倫次的句子。

他從來沒有這麼想念高中的英文老師過。

再次回過神來時，牆上時鐘的指針已經接近12。他把桌上的書信在心中無聲朗讀了第三次之後，決定再也不修改任何一個字──他害怕自己要是得再拿起一次鋼筆就會忍不住吐出來。用碎紙機絞碎每一張失敗的半成品後他才放心地離開。

踏出辦公室的同時他想著Morgause要是知道上司真正留下加班的理由肯定會大肆嘲笑他一番，然後今年的聖誕節他就會收到一本《道歉信範本101》作為禮物。

 

回到公寓時理所當然地超過了午夜。Arthur小心翼翼地關上前門，放輕腳步爬上樓梯，一邊希望不會吵醒素來淺眠的Hamilton太太。Merlin的房門緊閉，看不出對方是不是睡了。Arthur躡手躡腳地走到房門前，半跪下來從懷裡掏出那個簡陋的白色信封，邊角因為擠壓而有些破爛。他慢慢將信封努力推過窄窄的門縫，一邊想像Merlin隔天早上發現信件的表情。

門猝不及防被打開了。

Arthur僵在原處，錯愕地注視著一個穿著法蘭絨睡衣的Merlin──好吧他真的沒料到Merlin會是穿睡衣的那種人──而對方也正瞪著他。

他尷尬地收起還拿著信封的手，努力拼湊出開場白。

「我──沒想到你還醒著。」 _真是不錯的嘗試啊Arthur。_

「看的出來，否則你應該會選擇直接敲門而不是讓我懷疑是不是毛怪Sulley因為工廠缺電而意圖闖進我家。」Merlin扁平的語氣聽不出情緒。他身後只有書桌上的檯燈和電腦螢幕還亮著，想必是打算在睡前用一會電腦時聽見了Arthur在門外的鬼鬼祟祟。

「抱歉。」他愧疚地說。

「沒關係。」Arthur似乎聽見Merlin嘆了一口氣，「你可以──你要不要先起來再說？」

Arthur這才注意到自己還維持著半跪姿態，捏著信封的手讓他看起來像是一個情竇初開、好不容易鼓起勇氣告白了正等待著心上人收下情書的青澀男孩。他尷尬地起身，注意到Merlin臉上的表情混合著好笑與無奈。

「我是要──給你這個。」他僵硬地把那封信遞了出去，Merlin沒有拒絕收下，但也並未立刻拆開──而Arthur誠心希望Merlin永遠不會打開來看，因為他不希望對方在吃早餐以前就腦溢血──只是繼續望著Arthur，像在等待著他接續下去，「那是……我很抱歉。」

Merlin慢慢地眨眼但沒有回答。

「對不起，我應該要考慮到你是一位藥師，比我們都還要常接觸到毒癮者，我應該要顧及你的感受，而非大言不慚地談論自己的……經驗。」彷彿憂慮Merlin沒有理解，他慌張地補上一句，「那基本上就是信裡要說的了。」

Merlin垂下眼。他盯著手中的信，手指無意識地摳起了封口邊緣翹起的部分：「我也有錯。」

Arthur鬆了一口氣，Merlin似乎沒有完全責怪自己。

「我太失態了，朝你撒氣還拋下你一個人在公園逕自回來，實在很無禮，我媽媽要是知道了肯定會當場搧我的腦袋；為此我要向你道歉。」他抬起臉看向Arthur，露出一個愧疚的苦笑，「還有我不應該把自己的價值觀強加在別人身上，特別是你當時正處於低潮；任何人在那樣的情況下都需要一個宣洩的出口。」他緩慢地眨著眼，而Arthur無法從那扇子般稠密的睫毛上挪開視線，「不過，我對毒品一視同仁的反感不是因為藥師身分；如果你去問Gaius或是我其他的同學們大麻對醫療業貢獻的可能，或許會得到和我截然不同的答案。」

Merlin聳聳肩，狀似淡然。

「那麼──我們沒事了？」Arthur不確定地問。

「沒事了。」Merlin微笑，Arthur看得出對方這次是真心的。

「我們不需要再自我介紹一次好重新開始吧？像那些老掉牙的電影那樣。」他瞇起眼睛打趣道，「因為如果你想的話，還是可以的。你好，我是Arthur──」他一邊說一邊朝對方伸出手。

「不用了，我不想再聽你恥笑我的名字一次。」Merlin翻了個白眼之後笑了出來。

「好吧，你的損失。」Arthur咧嘴一笑，收回右手。

「那麼就……」Merlin微笑著低下頭去，小幅度地揚揚手裡的信封，「晚安囉。」他說，臉抬起的角度恰好能讓Arthur看見他溫柔深邃的雙眼，灰藍色的兩道弧線讓Arthur想就此耽溺其中。

Arthur強迫自己呼吸──同時祈禱對方沒有注意自己的閃神──報以微笑，柔聲回道：「晚安。」

他朝對方點點頭，戀戀不捨地轉過身準備往自己的房間走去。幾步之外，他聽見Merlin忐忑的聲音從背後傳來。

「呃，Arthur？」

他回頭，看見對方還站在房間門口，咬著下唇、滿臉游移。處於逆光卻仍然遮不住Merlin臉上的紅暈。

「你有、你有興趣和我一起參加週六的園遊會嗎？」他扶著半掩的門板，表情滿是不確定，彷彿在猶豫究竟該立刻關上還是維持著開放，「是一個，呃，青年LGBT組織舉辦的慈善拍賣市集。我一位朋友是他們的志工，他邀請我去逛逛。」

「樂意之至。」Arthur聽見自己這麼回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 指肺炎黴漿菌 _Mycoplasma pneumoniae_ ，為引起咽炎、支氣管炎及肺炎的一種病原體，傳染力極強，好發於5-15歲的兒童；透過呼吸道汙染物或糞便粉塵傳播，鴿子為常見帶原者。下次經過公園時就別再餵食這群有翅恐怖分子了，不論牠們有多麼天真無辜又可愛，還有記得讓你家小孩離牠們遠一點。
> 
> 24 除了相對容易被有心人士利用的偽麻黃鹼pseudoephedrine（用於解除鼻塞、鼻充血症狀），一般緩解感冒症狀的藥品或是非處方箋藥物的成癮性極低。真的，所以請不要再拿著七天份的感冒藥問我們「我吃這個藥吃太多會不會成癮啊？」不會，親愛的，不會。


	7. A Knight in Shining Armor

那日是個難得的晴天，大把陽光毫不吝嗇地照在志工和遊客們身上，眾人揮汗如雨卻也擋不住忙碌臉上的笑容。

Arthur環視四周吵鬧的人潮，不自覺地瞇起眼睛。他鮮少參與這樣的場合，還小的時候他會嚮往到園遊會玩，但Uther的行程表總是很滿，而他的保母是個嚴肅拘謹的七旬老嫗沒有力氣帶他來。起初他們經過這樣的會場時，年幼的Arthur總會趴在車窗眼巴巴地注視著歡笑的人們暗自埋怨在心，一邊說服自己那其實一點也不有趣。進入青春期以後，如何和其他男孩混進酒吧而不被發現，遠比在汗味夾雜的人群中推擠對他而言更具吸引力。

他伸出手掌掩覆眼睛上緣好遮擋刺眼的光線，另一手下意識地在胸口摸索卻撲了個空。

「在找這個？」Merlin不知從哪冒出來，右手遞出Arthur的墨鏡而左手拿著一支至少混合了五種人工色素的棉花糖，「你把它忘在我那了，我也一直忘記還給你。」

Arthur道謝後接過來，遲疑了一秒後卻沒戴上，順手掛在領口；Merlin瞄了一眼沒作評論。

Arthur看著Merlin手上五顏六色的棉花糖皺起了眉頭，在質疑以前就先被Merlin給打斷：「是的，我要吃這個。不，我不在乎裡頭摻了多少來路不明的調色劑──這可是我童年時的美好記憶，而且它還擁有彩虹的顏色！所以不管，我就是要吃它。你可以嘲笑我或者加入我，你自己選擇。」

那隻棉花糖被伸到Arthur鼻子底下，他好笑地瞥了Merlin一眼，動手撕去最頂端的一小塊紅色帶橘的糖紗放進嘴裡。

「如何？」Merlin好奇地觀察著Arthur的反應，後者緩慢地點頭嗯了兩聲。

「再來個十把，我的腹肌就可以開心地在聖誕節以前團聚了。」

Merlin哈哈大笑，而Arthur舔著拇指上的糖霜，一面被Merlin拖著往前加入人流之中。

那只棉花糖在Merlin手中只撐了十分鐘，他們不得不在繼續逛以前先找水源洗去手上黏膩的糖液。路上幾次他們被老人家們攔下，多半是Merlin在藥局的熟客。Arthur微笑地站在一旁看著Merlin熱切地和他們寒暄，問候對方的近況。一位嗓門尖細、滿頭銀髮，看上去足以充當Arthur曾祖母的老太太笑著抱怨Merlin怎麼可以把這麼可愛的男朋友藏起來這麼久，讓她的晚年生活又平白索然無味了好幾個月。

「噢不，Arthur他、我們沒有在交往。」Merlin尷尬又急切地澄清，掃了對方一眼，而身邊的Arthur附和地跟著搖頭。

老太太的目光在兩人之間徘徊了一陣，最後語帶興味地說：「我知道我看見什麼。我雖然老，但可不糊塗。」

她邀請Merlin和Arthur有空到她家喝茶，待兩人唯唯答應，老太太便宣布自己要趕在她所有的朋友都作古以前找到他們，拄著拐杖健穩地走開了。

「她大概是我見過最老當益壯的老人家。」Arthur表示。

「每次Rhiannon走進藥局都會讓我覺得自己又見證了一次奇蹟。」Merlin贊同地頷首，低頭瞄了一眼手表，「該死，我們得先去找Will。他叫我一點半以前過去找他，否則他威脅會宰了我。」

他托住Arthur的手肘，頭也不回地帶著對方往教堂的方向走去。溫熱的掌心如同引導船，平穩地引領著Arthur破浪向前。Arthur安心地放任Merlin帶領他。他幾乎都快忘記這種毫無疑義、全心全意信任一個人是什麼樣的感受；即便只是簡單的在市集內遊走領路。

「Will就是邀請我來的朋友。他在這個社區的LGBT青年團作志工。我們從小就認識了，我媽總說我們在學會說話以前就先學會和對方打架。順帶一提，」他轉過頭來對Arthur俏皮地眨眨眼，腳步一點都沒有減速，「Will是打輸的那方。」

Arthur為了那個眨眼恍神了好一會，跌跌撞撞地任由Merlin握著他的手臂，一邊小心地閃過對向來人，堪堪躲過一個跑在他同志母親們前方的小男孩。一個踩著高跟鞋、穿著艷紅亮片洋裝的男子對Arthur拋了個媚眼，他尷尬地朝對方笑笑。Merlin在人群中穿梭自得，而Arthur得付出加倍的注意力才不至於被奔跑的孩子們絆倒。

終於他們來到了拍賣會的籌備區。慈善拍賣會在兩點半開始，熱心居民提供的物資被標定底價，逐樣上台由台下觀眾競標，出價最高者得標，拍賣所得將全數捐給青年團作為後續營運經費。籌備區的桌面堆滿了紙箱和尚未標價的品項，而工作人員幾乎要被拍賣品給淹沒。

「Will！」Merlin朝一個棕色短髮的年輕人大喊，用力揮了揮手。對方從紙箱堆後探出頭，懷裡抱了一個包著奇醜無比針織茶壺套的茶壺，在見到Merlin的同時咧開嘴。

「Emrys！」他驚呼，一邊踉蹌搖擺地閃開好幾個被擱置地上的拍賣品走到帳篷前方，「今天真見鬼的熱啊！」

「可不是嘛！我都做好帶傘出門的心理準備了，沒想到居然是個大晴天！」Merlin笑著，用拳頭推了推Will的肩膀，「今天很忙啊！」

「大家提供的東西多到快把我們淹死了。人手短缺！」Will拍了拍懷裡的茶壺，露出一個傻呼呼的笑容，「但這樣真不錯，賣不完總好過沒有任何東西可以拍賣。我們真的亟需資金。」

「我想也是。不過就是你們大夥得撐著點了！我可不希望逛到一半聽見廣播徵求受過CPR訓練的人員過來支援！」Merlin偏頭笑了笑，轉身指指後方的Arthur，「而這位就是我上次提到的Arthur──」

「我知道。Pendragon。」Will對著Arthur點點頭，看見對方伸出手以後仍抱著茶壺，只是掃了Arthur的手掌一眼沒有進一步的動作，「不好意思，手髒。」

Arthur收回手，露出一個不鹹不淡的淺笑：「沒關係。辛苦你了。」

Will匆匆擠了個微笑後又轉向Merlin：「Mer，我知道是我找你來的，不過……如果我們真的忙不過來，你願意來幫把手嗎？」

Merlin頓了一下，遲疑地回頭望向Arthur，而看見對方聳聳肩後才轉頭答應下來。Will再閒聊幾句，就告訴他們自己必須回去了，簡單道別後抱著那個不曉得會獎落誰家的醜茶壺，回身幾步消失在那些數不清的箱子後方。Merlin則領著Arthur離開籌備區，往其他攤販的方向走去。

「那就是，呃，Will。不好意思，可能今天他真的太忙了，所以態度比較倉促。平常他不是那個樣子，會、更熱情一點。」Merlin修長的手指交纏在一起，Arthur看得出對方有些尷尬。

「沒放在心上。」Arthur平淡地說，挑了一邊眉毛意有所指地對上對方的目光，「再說被煩躁的人兇也不是第一次。人人都有難熬的一天。」

聞言Merlin瞪大雙眼，脹紅了臉：「那是──我真的不是故意的。你知道，我那天被Umbridge纏了一整個下午、 _一整個下午_ ，我沒有直接把你關在門外已經是我最大的努力了。」

「沒關係，給我買一支霜淇淋我們就扯平。」Arthur朝Merlin露出他足以媲美雜誌封面模特兒的閃亮無恥笑容，滿意地看見對方翻了個大白眼。

他趁著Merlin去買冰淇淋時躲到了人煙較少的角落，在樹蔭底下用手機查看著信箱以防自己漏掉重要信件，冷不防被人在背後拍了一掌，嚇得他跳了一下。

他猛地回首，咬牙切齒地瞪著在他面前盤著雙手的姊姊：「Morgana！」

Morgana Lefay歪著頭，咧開美艷的紅唇露出一個趣味盎然的笑；經驗所鑑，通常這個笑容出現就代表著有人要倒大楣了。她穿著一襲墨綠圓領連身裙，罩著一件米色風衣，在這個繽紛的市集內依然搶眼。

「Arthur Pendragon，沒想到居然會在這裡遇到你。」Morgana端著下頷，像個偵探那樣瞇起眼睛打量著Arthur，「這可不是你的場子啊。」

「該怎麼說？我轉性從良了。」他敞開雙手，歪嘴扯開一個痞笑，預料之中看見Morgana不以為然地轉轉眼珠。

「最好是。」

「Arthur，抱歉他們草莓口味的賣完──」Merlin端著一支漂亮的白色霜淇淋走了過來，一腳踏進了談話後才發現自己似乎打擾了什麼，手足無措地站住，無助的視線在兩人身上來回打轉。

Morgana瞅了瞅黑髮男人，無聲地對Arthur挑起了一邊眉毛。Arthur暗嘆一口氣，顯然是躲也躲不掉了，只能裝模作樣地咳了一聲才開口介紹：「Morgana，這是Merlin Emrys。」

Morgana臉上堆出她和客戶代表談判專用的笑靨，朝呆愣的Merlin伸出手。年輕藥師趕緊遞出沒有被冰淇淋佔據的那隻手好接下美女的掌心。

「Merlin，這是Morgana Lefay，我父親的教女，我人生的恥──」

「我聽說很多關於你的事，Merlin。」Morgana粗暴地打斷他，一邊向Merlin露出她最讓人難以招架的微笑，這個笑容和客戶業務交手百戰百勝，「Arthur時常提起你。我很高興他終於能打破他那個比西伯利亞高原還貧脊的社交圈，交上幾個正常的朋友。」

Arhur暗自對Morgana百尺竿頭的誇張技能感到自嘆弗如，一邊再次不自然地咳嗽幾下。

Merlin朝聲音來源看了過去，對金髮男人皺起眉頭：「你感冒的話，冰的食物對你的喉嚨可稱不上什麼好款待。」

「沒事，就只是忽然喉嚨癢。」他走過來，在內心詛咒Morgana一千遍並一把奪去Merlin手中的冰淇淋，重重舔了一口然後吞嚥，「你看，什麼事也沒有。」

Merlin癟嘴瞪著對方，Arthur無視之。他不停地盤算著自己如果抓著Merlin衝入市集，Morgana追上並逮住他們的機率有多高，而如果他們僥倖逃脫，星期一在公司自己午餐時間面對女魔頭各種威脅利誘的盤問外加強迫買單的機會又有多少。

Morgana好笑地看了Arthur一眼，對著Merlin說：「別理他。他害羞的時候就會欲蓋彌彰。久了你就司空見慣。」

「誰欲蓋彌彰了！」Arthur抗議，他的上唇沾了一點香草液，像是長了白色小鬍子的Hitler模仿失敗版本。

他怎麼都沒想到今天居然會撞上Morgana，還被迫把Merlin介紹給她，他可以想像在可預見的未來自己的耳根都得不到清靜。Morgana就是那種會把他喜歡的對象約出來，然後當著對方的面猛講Arthur童年蠢事的那種邪惡姊姊；肯定是老天派給他的人生考驗。

Morgana拋出同情一個剛被玩伴嘲笑新髮型的十歲孩子的表情：「噢他一直都這樣。」

Arthur哼了一聲，繼續享用他的冰淇淋。Merlin望著Arthur，翹起嘴角：「其實那樣有點可愛。」

「我知道，可不是嘛。」Morgana寵溺地偏著腦袋注視著弟弟。

「你們知道我聽得見你們！」Arthur大聲地說；Morgana充耳不聞的表情逗樂了Merlin，他的雙眼因為愉悅彎成了兩道新月。

「所以，Merlin，聽說你是一位藥師？」她說，揚起一個饒富興致的笑。

「是啊，我在Arthur公寓附近的藥局工作。碰巧我們也住在同一棟公寓。」Merlin瞄了Arthur一眼，「有趣的是，我們一直都沒有打過照面，第一次碰面其實是在藥局，他很常光臨所以我認得他，而我們當時都不知道我們是鄰居。」

「那麼你們後來又是怎麼發現的？」

Merlin猶豫了，回首望向Arthur，對上他的目光。Arthur不易察覺地點了頭，於是Merlin回答：「我在公寓門口遇見他，並協助喝醉的他回房間。」

Arthur無聲地感謝Merlin為他保留了顏面，沒有將他的醜態悉數披露；雖然依他對Morgana的了解，她肯定猜到了大部分的真相。

「哦。」Morgana說，聽上去並不特別訝異。

「我想那只是個意外，Arthur 其實並不──」Merlin打算解釋，但一段旋律從他的口袋裡飄了出來引起所有人的注意。他皺著眉掏出手機，在看過螢幕上的顯示後抬頭朝兩人抱歉地笑笑，走到一旁接起電話。

Arthur利用時間解決了那支霜淇淋，接過Morgana遞來的紙巾，並完整地接收到了對方『我們等會要好好談談這件事』的表情。

Merlin很快回來，抓著手機，滿臉愧疚地望著Arthur：「抱歉。是Will，他說他們真的忙不過來了，需要我過去。」

「沒關係，你去吧。」Arthur對他擺擺手表示不介意，「我想Morgana應該想和我聊一會。如果回頭你找不到我就打手機吧。」

「好的，那麼一會見。」Merlin對Arthur感激地笑笑，再轉向Morgana說道，「很榮幸認識妳，女士。」

「我也很榮幸認識你。」她回答。Merlin臉上綻開一個真誠的笑容，點點頭後跑開。

姊弟倆人目送他的背影消失在人群中。

「所以，這就是神秘的Merlin啊。」Morgana盤起手，修長的手指輕輕點著上臂，嘴角翹起的弧度像是有什麼好念頭剛成形，而那個念頭按照往例，Arthur絕對不會喜歡。

「停。不管妳腦袋裡正在打什麼主意，答案全都是不行。」不待Morgana開口，Arthur先一步下手為強。

「真沒意思，Arthur。」Morgana失望地扁扁嘴，目光飄向Merlin離開的方向，「雖然他完全不像你平常的類型，但的確很可愛，善良而且體貼。你會為他神魂顛倒也不算太意外。」

「我沒有神魂顛倒。」Arthur無奈地反駁，深知自己只是徒然，根本無法動搖姊姊的意念分毫。

Morgana挑了一邊眉頭，而Arthur當機立斷轉移話題：「說起來，妳怎麼會在這？」

Morgana顯然清楚Arthur的策略，瞇起雙眼但仍大發慈悲暫時放過弟弟，她說：「辦公室的大家匯集了一些東西想讓組織拍賣，Leon和我把它們送過來。說真的，或許我應該提醒大家這是慈善拍賣而不是資源回收。確實有一些好東西沒錯，但也有一些很糟糕、根本就應該直接進垃圾桶的傢伙。特別是去年聖誕節交換的禮物。」

Arthur了然地點頭。他還記得去年交換禮物時的悲劇，自己獲得的那本《格雷的五十道陰影》在抽屜最底層躺了整整四個月沒動過，最後被Morgause好心地拿走了，說是要送給她那婚姻生活極度缺乏刺激的表姊；沒有人願意承認是誰送的。

「說真的，挑選禮物沒那麼困難的，就撿一個實用又不具有殺傷力的物品。」Morgana聳聳肩，「例如前年我送給Uther的那本[《直爸媽、Gay小孩：守護我們的家庭》](http://www.amazon.com/Straight-Parents-Gay-Children-Families/dp/1560254521/ref=pd_sim_b_6?ie=UTF8&refRID=1AKN17VHZJR8Q2289SC3)，完全符合他的需求。」

「妳 _什麼_ ？」Arthur大吼，簡直不敢置信。

「送那本書非常合理。你瞧，你們父子關係這麼糟糕，兩個人的脾氣又都倔得像角因為纏鬥而卡在一塊的兩頭大公牛，要談和總得要有人先低頭；而且我已經受夠了每年聖誕節要分別在不同天、把兩個給Pendragon的禮物送到不同的地方。這太愚蠢了，我總得做些什麼，天助自助者嘛。」

Arthur震驚地注視著姊姊。一個陰沉著臉的Uther浮現腦海，雙手因為過於憤怒而顫抖，那本書在他手中被捏得變形而吱吱作響，在Morgana離開之後Geoffrey大概得花上半個小時才能把那些書頁的屍體收拾乾淨。

好一會之後，他才艱難地開口：「他拆開禮物時有什麼反應？」

Morgana聳聳肩，轉轉眼珠：「他看上去沒有特別驚喜，卻也沒有勃然大怒；只是僵硬地說了聲『謝謝』。」

「全世界大概也只有妳在這麼做之後還能全身而退。」Arthur乾澀地說。

「這可難說，」她眨眨濃密的睫毛，露出深不可測的微笑，「世事難料。」

「他──」好奇像泡泡，在Arthur心中膨脹，脹得太大浮出表面而他壓抑不下，「他讀了嗎？」

「我不曉得。」Morgana回答，她的視線落向市集，人潮依然絡繹沒有減少的趨勢，「你何不自己問他呢，Arthur？回家一趟然後當面問他。」

「我不認為他、」回想起酒會上Uther的眼神，炎熱的天氣之下Arthur居然感覺一陣寒冷，「我不認為他會想以這樣的方式見到我。他只會告訴我結束那些青少年期的荒唐性向困惑，像個負責任的成年人一樣面對自己的人生。不到五分鐘我們就會再度大吵一架，以我怒氣沖沖地奪門而出作結。」

Uther從來就不是個溫柔的父親，自Arthur有記憶以來，他和Uther之間從沒有什麼稱得上是溫暖的父子回憶。Uther忙於公事，往往直至深夜才返家，而年幼的Arthur早已被趕上床沉沉睡去。他父親從沒有空出席任何一場家長訪談。他告訴自己那是因為他還不夠優秀，如果自己能夠證明自己配得上Pendragon的姓氏，那麼Uther將不得不看向他，並為他感到驕傲。於是他加入足球隊、自告奮勇擔任隊長，並帶領同伴奪下校際冠軍。他全A通過所有A-level考試，進入頂尖大學。他盡心竭力讓自己保持在最前端，就在他以為Uther終於能夠露出讚許的眼神時，一切急轉直下。

「Arthur──」Morgana柔聲地喊，掙扎在她臉上拉鋸了一會，最後放棄了原本想說的話。她垂首嘆了一口氣，再抬頭，一個狡黠的笑容橫跨了她的臉：「你知道嗎？我一直想在臉上弄一個彩繪，那種小小的、五顏六色的漂亮圖案。你何不跟我一起去逛逛呢？」

 

Merlin在半個小時之後打了過來，和Arthur約好在教堂門口碰面。Morgana親親Arthur的面頰，告訴他自己得去跟Leon會合。那可憐的男人八成在哪迷了路，又被太過熱心的老奶奶們給纏住脫不了身才遲遲沒有帶著Morgana的柳橙汁出現。他們擁抱道別，而Arthur動身前往Merlin所說的地點。

Merlin站在台階上，領口多了一條青年志工的紅色方巾。他注意到Arthur，朝對方用力揮了揮手。

當Arthur小跑上階梯時，他聽見Merlin愉快的聲音問道：「Morgana呢？」

「你知道，見面的第一句話你居然不是問候我過得怎麼樣，而是女魔頭去哪，讓我的心都碎了。」Arthur歪著頭，裝模作樣地摀住了胸口，露出一個受傷的表情。

「少來，我知道你的心肌組織好得很，它們遠沒那麼脆弱。還有別那麼說Morgana，她既迷人又風趣，而且她是真心待你。」Merlin說，上揚的嘴角暗示了他的好心情，而Arthur癡迷地看著，發現自己看不膩這張笑靨──如果可以，他希望每天睜開眼的第一件事就是Merlin的微笑──他被自己思春少女般的念頭嚇得狠狠嗆了一下。

「你的……」Merlin說，讓Arthur回到現實。他指指他自己高聳的顴骨，Arthur知道Merlin看見了自己剛才和Morgana去彩繪攤上在姊姊慫恿之下在臉頰塗上的彩虹旗，「或許我也該去弄一個，你曉得，表現一下支持。」

「你的確明白那會讓我們看起來更像一對同性情侶吧？」

「嘿，沒人說兩個男同志走在一起就得是一對。」Merlin指出，「好像一男一女並肩而行他們就非得是戀愛關係。」

「你說了算。」Arthur攤開雙手，「畢竟我不是急著澄清我們關係的那個。」

Merlin脹紅了臉，幾乎和他的新領巾同樣顏色：「我只是、讓別人誤會不太好。」

「我不介意。」Arthur柔聲回答。他並不特別期待Merlin的答覆，而對方也一如他預料的默不作聲，只是別開目光投向遠方，維持著他那熟透的臉頰。

Arthur不想強迫對方，他知道Merlin需要時間。Merlin不像他在同志夜店遇見的那些男人，只需要十分鐘決定目標、五分鐘搭訕、二十分鐘進廁所草草打上一炮，在黎明以前從床伴的公寓中溜走好搶在上班以前回家迅速沖個澡。他不習慣和別人調情。每當Arthur靠得太近時，他會選擇閃躲或者乾脆直接逃開，因為他不懂得怎麼應付帶著意圖的示好；這樣的Merlin更加珍貴也更吸引人。

「抱歉，我不太擅、」Arthur伸出手制止了對方的話，看著Merlin失措地眨著雙眼。

「不要緊的。」他淺淺搖頭，欣慰地望見對方的神情緩和下來，「Morgana和另一位朋友有約所以先離開了。」他解釋，同時朝不遠處臨時搭建的小舞台看去，人潮正逐漸向中心聚集，「拍賣會是不是快開始了？想過去看看嗎？」

一個真摯的笑容點亮了Merlin的臉，「好。」他說。

他們搶在人群變多以前在舞台側邊佔了個好位置。當Will出現在舞台的另一面時，Merlin揮舞雙手向對方打著招呼。

品質良好的拍賣品迅速以不錯的價格售出，一些沒那麼優良但還算堪用的貨品也找到了買主，包括先前被Will抱在懷裡的那只茶壺也以十五鎊成交。志工們將售出的物品打包交給新主人。一位穿著鵝黃洋裝的小女孩興奮地跑向舞台旁的準備區，從志工手中領取她父親為她標下的巨大獨角獸玩偶。Arthur認出Morgana家中的一對精緻的陶瓷人偶，一對中年同志情侶知道自己奪標之後開心地交換了一個吻。

Arthur感覺Merlin用手肘輕輕推了推自己。

「最後壓軸是輛二手的捷安特腳踏車，」他悄聲說道，「剛才我還協助Will把它的坐墊裝上去，原本的那個搖搖欲墜，幾乎是半掛在上頭，難保隨時都會落下來砸在某個倒楣騎士的腳上。」

「你缺腳踏車嗎？」Arthur側過腦袋問他。舞台上主持人大吼著「售出」，把一個奇怪的鱈魚標本賣給了一位留著絡腮鬍的大叔。「我可以像個英雄那樣為你買下它。」

「謝謝你的好意，穿著閃亮盔甲的騎士先生，但不用了；我另有所好。」Merlin斜了他一眼，同時舉起右手朗聲大嚷，「 **九鎊** ！」

Arthur迅速回過頭，發現台上正在拍賣的是一幅裱了框的電影海報。

「那邊那位年輕的先生出價九鎊！」主持人指向Merlin，後者臉上洋溢著勢在必得的神情，「還有人願意出更高價嗎？」

「你不是吧！」Arthur壓低聲音，湊向Merlin，「 _Notting Hill_ ？當真？」

「有何不可？」他的側臉在午後夕陽下光彩照人，勾起的嘴角讓Arthur渴望上前一親芳澤，「再說我也不是要買給自己的。我是要買給你的。」

「給我？」Merlin顯然相當樂意見到他吃驚的表情，他漂亮的顴骨因為喜悅而染上歡快的紅色。

「給你布置你那空白如嶄新畫布的臥室，那實在不像一個心理正常的成年男子應該居住的空間。」

「但你難道就不能買個什麼其他的、例如風景油畫之類的嗎？」Arthur乾巴巴地說，難以想像每天起床就必須向闊嘴女郎的驚人微笑問早的生活。

「我喜歡那部電影。」Merlin聳聳肩，在瞥見Arthur滿臉無奈以後笑得更歡，並且不忘繼續舉手加碼，好壓過一位戴紅色絲巾女孩的出價，「再說你得承認Hugh Grant在裡頭非常迷人。」

海報最後以十七鎊成交。Julie Roberts巨大的笑臉被夾在Arthur腋下，他們慢慢地往市集的末端散步過去。Merlin高昂的興致絲毫沒有因為園遊會接近尾聲而降低，他一邊哼著 _Happy_ 的輕快旋律一邊隨著節拍點頭，在忘詞的時候竊笑著偷瞄了Arthur一眼，後者還給對方一個『你做了什麼我一清二楚』的眼神。

「你知道嗎，每次參加這種市集，都會讓我想起第一次和媽媽來的時候。」他們經過一個準備收攤的鬆餅攤販時Merlin說道，悠閒的目光打量著四周。

Arthur扶了扶手臂下的畫框，避免它滑出掌握。

「我花了兩個小時，好不容易說服媽媽陪我一起過來，但是到一現場，看見這些花枝招展的陳設、裝飾和人群，她卻滿心只想趕快離開。我很受傷，懷疑媽媽是不是覺得和我一起參加這種活動像在大聲宣告我喜歡男人，對她而言是件羞恥、見不得人的事。為此我難過了好一陣。」Merlin輕鬆的語氣聽起來不在像尋求安慰，於是Arthur選擇保持沉默。

「直到有一天，她遺忘在廚房的手機響了，我拿著那震動不停的小東西走遍整座房子尋找著她的身影，好把電話交給她。那時她在起居室，戴著眼鏡埋首在一本手冊中。我把電話遞給她，她起身走到窗邊收訊比較好的地方以便聽清對方說的話。是在那時候我才發現她究竟都這本有空就會拿出來塗塗寫寫的本子裡頭紀錄了什麼。」Merlin停下腳步，轉身面對Arthur，「其中貼滿了青少年LGBT的相關新聞、社區同志父母互助會的傳單，還有一則疑似因為校園霸凌自殺的男孩的報導。媽媽的筆跡出現在每一頁。從此，我再也不會要求她和我一起出席這些活動，因為我知道她還是非常關心我，雖然不是以我最期待的方式，但她有權利選擇用她理解的方式愛我。」

Merlin深吸一口氣，咧開一個大大的笑容，光芒在他灰藍的眼睛內閃爍：「我的第一場驕傲遊行，是媽媽問我要不要一起參加的。」

「你很幸運。」Arthur低聲說。秋風吹動他的金髮，彷彿晚霞蒼穹之下的麥田。

「我曉得。我只是想說，每個人處理這種事情的方式都不同，有些人可能一下就接受了，另外一些人則需要更多的時間改變；而這種改變並不一定是其他人所能察覺的。」Merlin望著Arthur，目光和煦。

他還記得在家度過的最後一個聖誕夜，無意間撞見父親在壁爐旁端著母親遺像。Uther的側顏既肅穆又哀傷，如同一把匕首緩緩刺入Arthur年輕的胸膛。

Arthur頓住，眨了眨眼睛，發現視線內的Merlin像被打了柔焦，輪廓忽然變得模糊。

他張開口正打算說些什麼，Merlin的手機不合時宜地響了起來，有效地逼迫Arthur吞回任何即將脫口而出的蠢話。黑髮青年抽出手機湊近耳際，飛快和電話那端的人交換幾句後，回首投給Arthur一個歉然的苦笑。

「是Will。他說他們結束了，需要人手幫忙收拾。」他搔了搔短髮，愧疚地望著同伴，「你可以先把海報帶回去。不必留下來等我。」

Arthur低首瞅了瞅手下的海報：「我想Julia不會介意我去幫把手。她說她保證不礙事，否則就把Hugh Grant抵押給面前的小帥哥作補償。」

「幫我謝謝她的慷慨。」Merlin插腰，歪著頭笑了起來。

「她說不客氣。」Arthur柔聲回應。


	8. The Suffocated Man

Merlin的好心情一直持續到他和Will的午餐約會。

Will傳簡訊過來邀請Merlin共進午餐，以答謝他在週六拯救志工們於水深火熱。

天氣宜人，氣溫正好，有點風卻也有陽光。他們約在一家有露天座的咖啡廳，撿了靠近轉角的位置就座。

這本該是一件輕鬆愉快的事，久違的老友敘舊。他們交換彼此近況，彌補拍賣會當天來不及閒談的時光，但是當餐桌彼端的Will面對侍者剛送上桌的火腿帕尼尼，卻遲遲沒有拿起刀叉，反而直直注視著自己，滿臉欲言又止時，Merlin就知道有事情要發生了。

「怎麼了？」Merlin偏著腦袋，看見Will彷彿還在考慮要不要把嘴前的濾網移除好一吐為快，「你有什麼話想說，我看得出來。」

Will一直都是Merlin最好的朋友，即使兩人分別離家到不同的大學念書，他們之間的友誼也不曾因為距離而改變。在那件事發生以前，Will是個口直心快的人，Merlin總是喜歡嘲笑他的耳朵直通嘴巴結成聯盟獨立脫離大腦了；現在的他，多數時候還是亮著他陽光的笑容，但只有親近的人──包括Merlin──看得見現在的William眼底的陰影。

「沒關係，不是太重要的事，我們先吃飯吧。」Will說，低頭拾起餐具研究要怎麼對付他的午餐。

Merlin注視著好友。對方滿是不對勁的舉止更加激起了他的憂慮，於是他決定擱下還掛著半塊火腿的叉子，坐直身子，低聲喊對方名字：「Will。」

「說真的，Mer，我餓了！」Will快速地將三明治切割成小塊，叉起一塊送到嘴裡，一邊發出假惺惺的滿足呻吟，整個過程中不曾抬頭對上Merlin的眼睛。

「Will。」他再試了一次。終於，Will放棄偽裝，握著餐具的手貼上桌面，重重嘆了口氣，緩慢地抬起臉。

「Mer……我只想要你快樂。」他說。

「我很快樂啊。」

「我知道，那正是我為什麼一直在猶豫要不要告訴你。」Will又垂下頭，開始撥弄起沙拉裡的小番茄。

「告訴我什麼？」Merlin不解。

「Arthur Pendragon。」他說，Merlin皺起了眉頭。

他一共跟Will提過幾次Arthur？或許曾有某次在電話中談到他那英俊的樓友很常來光顧藥局，還有Pendragon企業的主管絕不是養生的好職位；再來就是上週六的第一次見面了。Merlin不懂Arthur是怎麼攙和到這個話題裡來的。

「Arthur怎麼了？」

「他……」Will頓住，迅速左右張望了一下，稍微傾身向前像是害怕有人聽見他們的對話，「你知道我跟他上同一所大學。」

Merlin點點頭，不確定Will想表達什麼。

「那時候有一些……風聲。一些不太好聽的傳聞。你知道在校園裡沒有什麼真正的秘密，特別是像他們這種一踏進大門就站在聚光燈下面的有錢公子哥，私底下搞了些什麼，不管再怎麼隱密，基本上最終所有的人都會知道。」Will停住，他坐了回去，伸出手焦躁地抓了抓面頰，不安地移開視線不去看好友，「他們說他並不是那麼…… _乾淨_ ，Mer……你知道人們在夜店都會做些什麼事。」

「我知道他抽過大麻，Will。」Merlin平靜地說，低下眼簾，漫不經心地戳弄著蘿蔓葉。

「不，不單單只是大麻，Mer。」

「Will……」Merlin低喊，不確定自己是否真的想得知摯友即將要告訴他的事。

「LSD、MDMA，你自己挑。」

Merlin沉默，望著餐盤上的食物，感到一陣噁心。

「他上過不只一個人的床。有時候甚至和不只一個人上床。」Will無視朋友越來越糟的臉色，自顧自地說下去，「見鬼，他們甚至叫他Arthur  _Penisgon_ ，有洞就能插、有屌就能上。」像是被自己嚇到，Will倏然閉上嘴，愣愣地看著對面的Merlin臉上一片慘白。

「那只是……道聽塗說。某些學生茶餘飯後閒著沒事造謠當有趣，」Merlin虛弱地反駁，語氣飄渺的連自己都不買帳，「抹黑名人好滿足自己齷齪的性幻想，就因為他們心知肚明自己永遠無法得到他們所攻擊的對象。」

「Meriln……」Will雙手交握，憂愁地凝望著朋友，棕色眼睛寫滿了擔心，「就算、就算這些謠言裡有百分之八十是假的好了，你也承認他的確抽過大麻──那是不是代表，還存在著其它他沒向你坦白的百分之二十？」

Merlin緊盯著Will，胃掀起一陣翻騰。他不願意去想Arthur是否真的沒有告訴他全部真相──可他又有什麼立場要求對方將從小到大所有經歷對自己開誠布公？他才是劃清界線的那個人，不是麼？只是為什麼他覺得每一下呼吸，胸口都如同刀割的疼？

「Mer，你我都明白，那些東西不是你能說放就放的。多少人認為自己只是淺嚐輒止，最後卻都沉淪其中？」Will說，深深吸了一口氣，「就連我──」

Merlin抬起手截斷了對方剩下的話。Will闔上嘴，肩膀低垂。

「我曉得你和他在一起很快樂，我看得出來。」Will低聲說道，慌亂地搖著頭，聲音全悶在一塊，「 _老天_ ，我甚至很久沒再見到你這麼開心了，或許自從那件事以後……但我──」他胡亂抹著臉，五官在掌心之下扭曲，這本該是個相當逗趣的畫面，可Merlin完全笑不出來。「我真的不希望你再受傷一次。」

Merlin望著好友，滿口苦澀。

他味如嚼蠟地吃掉半個三明治就再也塞不下了。食物只讓他反胃，而陽光變得過於刺眼，像非得戳瞎他才願善罷甘休。

他們在安靜中結束這頓午餐。

 

回到藥局時，Merlin知道自己的臉色肯定糟糕透頂，因為Gaius挑起了一邊眉頭但並未多問，只是教他到後方倉庫去清點、整理貨物；Merlin由衷感激指導藥師的體貼。

他試著放空腦袋不要去想Will所說的話，接著發現自己在冰箱面前呆杵了十五分鐘卻連Lantus25的庫存都沒點完。他拉開冰箱門後又立刻關上，認為自己目前不是個適合被溫度警報器咆嘯的狀態，毅然決然轉向口服藥存放區。佇立在抗凝血劑前五分鐘後，他狠下心來強迫自己把思緒投入到表單上，不敢想像自己如果現在在櫃台後會是什麼模樣。

Edwin是他第一任，也是唯一一任正式的男朋友。當Will向Merlin介紹Edwin是大他們幾屆的化學所研究生，同時也是Will在社團中最好的朋友時，Merlin就知道自己淪陷了。

Edwin蓄著一頭金色長髮，有著刀鑿般的下頷，還有一對洞察人心的水藍色眼睛。他總是知道在什麼場合用什麼樣的話會引起人們的笑聲。他風趣、機智，而且浪漫，擅長接吻也諳熟挑逗。他是每個人所能想像到最佳的初戀對象──直到Merlin開始在他的身上聞到奇怪的化學藥劑氣味。

Edwin解釋是因為實驗室的風扇有幾具運作不太順暢，他們已經申請報修。接著Merlin注意到他會在約會中途藉口離開，而當Merlin撥打對方手機卻老是忙線或者無人接通被轉入語音信箱。

他的領口沾有不明的白色粉末。

Merlin告訴自己疑神疑鬼只會摧毀他和Edwin的關係，直到他發現自己站在男友的套房裡，難以置信地瞪著對方戴著乳膠手套的手，還有他身後那組雖然簡陋卻不可錯認的儀器。

「這不是你想像的那樣。」Edwin說。

「那麼那是什麼？」他問，語調掩不住顫抖，「你最好有個絕佳的解釋，因為我也修過有機化學。」

Edwin不再說話，而Merlin轉身推門離開，一路驚慌失措地衝下樓梯，兩次險些摔倒跌斷脖子，在其他住戶好奇的目光下闖回街上，單手撐著路燈、彎著腰不停吐氣，努力平復自己狂飆的心跳。

在那之後，他試圖說服Edwin收手退出。起初，Edwin只是敷衍地隨口應聲，接著他告訴Merlin他需要這個「事業」的收入好支付他的學費和生活開銷，最後當Edwin轉而誘惑Merlin試試看這個「好東西」，號稱可以讓他在瘋狂的期末中維持亢奮和清醒時，Merlin頓悟了。

他了解到自己已經失去了最初愛上的那個Edwin，而他無法也無力追回，於是他決定分手，封鎖對方所有聯絡方式，甚至搬離了原本的宿舍住進臨時找到的學生公寓。他沒有向任何人提起分手的真正原因，只在被問到時輕描淡寫地表示個性不合。

很快期末逼近，Merlin沒有時間為自己夭折的戀情哀悼，強迫自己浸泡在書堆之中，屏除所有雜念潛心準備考試。

終於當全部的科目結束，整座校園都沉浸在脫離苦海的學生歡慶的輕鬆氣氛時，Merlin打開公寓的門，迎接他的卻是一位意外訪客。

一個憔悴不堪的Will站在他門外，頭髮凌亂得彷彿一個星期未梳理，深深凹陷的眼窩下方掛著厚重的眼袋，兩眼通紅，活像一整個月沒有睡過。

「我不想被退學、我也沒有其他人可以找了……」他的聲音哽咽，淚水在顫抖之下隨時會奪眶而出，「求你，Merlin，救救我！」 

他撥了電話告訴媽媽自己想留在倫敦打工實習所以沒有打算回家，將收拾好的行李拆封歸位，用整個假期的時間照顧Will，陪伴對方度過戒斷期。

在Will快把胃全吐出來時，Merlin拍著他的背柔聲安慰；對方渾身冒汗蜷縮在床上止不住發抖時，Merlin守在他身邊；當Will死揪著他的上衣哭著哀求Merlin給自己打一劑、一劑就好、他太痛苦了他要放棄戒治，Merlin緊緊抱住對方，輕輕搖晃低聲呢喃： _一切都會沒事你會撐過去的我在這裡我在這。_

他花了一個多月確認Will沒事、能夠回歸正常生活以後才返回學校開始新學期的課程。

他上課、下課，溫習、預習。他和朋友吃飯、說笑，維持一個大學生該有的作息。

但偶爾，只是偶爾，他會做惡夢，夢見Edwin被手套包覆的長指狠狠掐入他的雙臂而他無法掙脫開，只能眼睜睜注視那些針筒將藥劑推進他的靜脈，他的血管從針頭插入的位置開始一路燃燒，直至他整個人被烈焰吞噬，而因為吸毒過量暴斃的Will就站在他面前注視他葬身火海，淒厲地控訴Merlin為何沒有警告自己，又為何只顧冷眼旁觀而不願意伸出援手。

一直到某天凌晨三點，從電話彼端聽見Freya惺忪迷糊的聲音後，他才真正崩潰決堤，在一陣喘不過氣的大哭伴隨手腳發麻的抽噎之中，一股腦地將事情來龍去脈全數傾倒在女孩身上，Merlin才感覺肩膀上快要壓垮他的沉重終於減輕了。

Merlin將Glucophage26的紙箱推回架上，抱著填滿數字的報表站起身來。眼前浮現Arthur溫和的笑臉，夕陽下他柔順的金髮像極了Merlin幼時酷愛的麥田熟穗，而他比天空還要藍的雙眼是Merlin所見最動人的顏色。

他不知道自己胸口中所剩無幾的心還有多少碎片能夠挨過第二次折磨。

他推門走回前台，把黑暗遺留在背後。

有些人選擇；而他們身邊的人，從來就只能被迫接受。

 

※

 

Arthur已經放棄計數這到底是今天第幾次自己瞪著毫無動靜的手機生著就連他自己都不清楚來由的悶氣。

自從園遊會過後Merlin就沒有主動聯絡過他，這無所謂，Arthur認為對方可能只是害羞，畢竟Merlin可是個連主動調笑都會臉都會不知不覺脹紅的人，可Arthur傳了簡訊給對方，謝謝Merlin為他買了那幅海報，自己當真每天早晨起床第一件事就是向他新任的女同居人那巨大的微笑道早安，而那事實上還頗令人愉快；Merlin遲遲沒有回應，直到兩天後才傳了一個簡短的 _不客氣_ 。

他在對方手機語音信箱留了（以他自己的標準而言）驚人的四通邀約訊息；沒有任何回電。

有幾次他在Merlin緊閉的門前徘徊上幾十分鐘，絕望地期待對方會為了下樓到廚房給自己做幾個三明治墊墊深夜空蕩的肚子而開門出來，這樣Arthur就能假裝在走廊上和他不期而遇，好趁機和對方說上幾句話，或許問清楚自己是不是又做了什麼蠢事而不自覺地得罪了對方；Merlin始終沒有出來過。

某一日他特地提早下班，直接把車開到了Merlin工作的藥局，打算以順利交貨為藉口，央求對方陪自己出去吃個簡單的晚餐以示慶祝再一塊返回公寓。走進藥局的同時他瞥見Merlin的身影匆匆消失在後台，而Gaius委婉地告訴他，藥局最近正值大盤點，年輕藥師打算在今天一鼓作氣解決所有帳目，可能需要加班好幾個小時才能成功達成目標。Arthur不甘地流連了一會，最終還是在老藥師的勸說之下放棄計畫，離開時他頻頻回首Merlin最後出現的方向，卑微地希望能夠再見到對方一面，就算只是短暫的幾秒他也甘之如飴。

回到公寓，Arthur沮喪得連晚飯都沒食慾，只隨手拿起中午剩下的半個麵包配開水果腹。他癱倒在床上，茫然地望著空白的天花板回憶週六下午的細節，反覆檢視自己是不是不小心在某個時刻誤觸了Merlin的地雷卻終究一無所獲。他沒有注意時間流逝了多久，只覺得整座公寓安靜得嚇人，空虛漫延了房間的每一處，將他包圍在其中，一吋一吋的溺斃。

他聽見樓下Merlin開門走進自己的臥房。門再度應聲關上，而Arthur側過身去，哀傷地注視著牆上Julia旋轉了九十度的笑臉，感覺自己無比可悲。

他們曾在玄關遇見一次。

Arthur好不容易擺脫Morgana鍥而不捨的晚餐糾纏，帶著滿身土耳其烤肉的煙燻氣味和不耐進門，打算快速淋個浴好洗去這股惱人的味道。他扶著欄杆底緣在房東太太準備的踏腳墊上蹭著鞋底，抬起頭來才發現Merlin正站在幾階樓梯外，一身休閒的外出服似乎正打算出門，表情空白地盯著自己。

「嘿。」Arthur首先招呼道，放柔嗓音彷彿害怕嚇跑探照燈下的小動物。突然一聲淒厲的貓叫從廚房傳來，跟隨Hamilton太太高聲的咒罵讓Arthur不得不投去注意。當他再回過頭，Merlin已經不見了，只有大門被輕輕扣上的聲響。他錯愕地站在原地，滿腹惆悵，感覺心像被捅破了一個洞，愣愣眨眼半晌後，才挪動僵硬的身軀前往廚房，看看房東太太需不需要幫忙。

接連幾日，他的臉色陰沉到連Morgause都不敢出聲揶揄，只是默默地把報告擱在Arthur桌邊就迅速退出辦公室。即使像Percival這般遲鈍的男人都感受到上司的低氣壓，在Arthur出口責難以前搶先一步把進度落後的兩個組員痛罵一頓，威脅他們如果再不好好做就借調Morgana手下，嚇得兩個剛脫離試用期的菜鳥屁滾尿流地爬回辦公桌前埋頭苦幹。

Arthur又恢復了加班常態，工作到月亮高掛夜空、整棟大樓只剩自己辦公室的燈還亮著才願意收手回家。頭痛再度回歸，像你再也不想見到、卻又永遠擺脫不掉的國小同學，堂而皇之在Arthur的太陽穴建立殖民地。他拉開抽屜看見那一盒只剩三顆的Nurofen，瞬間想起Merlin調侃他是「止痛藥墨鏡男」，俏皮的語氣和神情幾乎讓他胸口緊得喘不過來。他推上抽屜，閉起眼睛，把臉埋入雙手中，手指用力地揉搓額首及太陽穴，逼迫自己淨空腦袋，不要去想那避不見面的樓友，直到感覺好一點才停止按摩。

他推開座椅起身，拿著要發送給採購部門蓋章的文件走到Morgause桌邊。辦公室外一片漆黑，除了門上的逃生指示燈還淒苦地照著，這樣的場景Arthur近來幾乎晚晚看見，毫不陌生。

他在助理整潔的桌上放下文封，同時注意到桌面的另一側有兩個外來的郵件信封。出於好奇他端起其中一枚，就著從身後辦公室照來的微弱光線翻看起來：信封上的收件人寫著Uther Pendragon，寄件者是Stonewall，一個長期投入爭取LGBT權益、進行政治遊說的利益團體。他拆開來，發現那是一封感謝函，表示為了答謝多年的贊助，邀請對方參加感恩餐會；另一封則來自AVERT，一個HIV防治的公益組織，同樣也是邀請Uther出席歲末的募款晚會。

他蹙眉尋思為何這兩間機構會寄信給父親。或許是出於精算師建議的節稅考量？但收件者載明是Uther Pendragon，看上去更像是以私人名義贊助的。然而全球有這麼多慈善機構，為何又選中這幾個組織？

手機在Arthur辦公桌上唱起歌來，打斷了他的思考。Loreena McKennitt優雅的豎琴聲迴盪在如今一片死寂的大樓裡，聽上去格外嚇人。Arthur將邀請函塞入信封內放回原處，快步走回辦公室接起電話。

「嘿，Pendragon！」Gwaine久違的愉快聲音從另一端跳進他耳裡，Arthur捧著話筒側過身去，碰巧望見玻璃上自己倒影臉上正在擴大的微笑。

「醉鬼，怎麼啦？」

「呦，一開口就傷我的心，看來這幾年的歲月讓你的 _嘴上_ 功力不減反增啊， _王子_ 。」

Arthur完全沒被對方下流的暗示惹惱，反而對許久未聞的暱稱朗聲笑開，朝看不見的老友瞇起眼睛威脅道：「說過了別叫我那個娘娘腔稱號。」

「如果你幫我付酒錢的話，我願意忍痛割捨取笑你的機會一個晚上。」Gwaine溫醇的嗓音開起厚顏無恥的條件倒是一點猶豫也無，惹得Arthur忍不住對空氣翻了個白眼，「大膽猜測──你還在你那操翻屁股也沒辦法把辦公室往上搬一層的Pendragon大樓裡，和你那台連載入CATIA都要耗上一分半鐘的破爛電腦悲苦奮戰，只有孤苦伶仃的小桌燈陪伴你熬過漫漫長夜。」

「是一分五秒。」Arthur糾正老友，因為被說中七成事實而惱羞地齜牙出噓，「有屁快放！」

「我靠，果真呢！老子真神！」Gwaine豪氣地大笑三聲，Arthur轉著眼珠考慮要不要就此掛斷電話一勞永逸，「哎放棄吧！依你那先把手下員工逼瘋之後再逼死自己的破爛個性，就算你今天的工作進度沒有達到你那高的泯滅人性、不Arthur閉嘴，就是 _泯滅人性_ 的預訂目標，明天Pendragon企業也不會因此股價暴跌、一蹶不振，你爹也不會為此倒閉破產而流落街頭，好嗎？是週五夜耶！來陪我一會吧！咱倆多久沒見了？上回撞見你和那顆小甜菜的那次可不算數，我們可沒來得及說上幾句話，你就屁顛屁顛地跑回你心心念念的威爾士小蛋糕身邊了。」

Arthur正想出聲抗議Merlin不論與甜菜或威爾士蛋糕都差了十萬八千里，才猛然記起Merlin似乎不想見到自己，心頭湧現的酸楚嗆得他說不出話來。

「說到威爾士蛋糕，你甚至都沒介紹我們認識！Arthur，你這樣對得起Pendragon家的紳士傳統嗎？Geoffrey會為了你辜負他多年來嘔心瀝血的諄諄教誨而悲慟地哭暈在廚房的！」

Arthur聞言嗤笑，反問前任室友：「那你的騎士精神又被你抵押在哪個臭氣熏天、廁所堆滿爛醉屍體的酒吧裡，好再多換兩杯比尿還難喝的生啤了呢，Gwaine Oswald？」

入住宿舍不久Gwaine得知Arthur的身分，堅持用「王子」稱呼Arthur足足一整個月，同時宣稱自己是他身邊忠誠的圓桌武士，以護駕之名擋下無數個看上他漂亮（Arthur為這個形容詞巴過Gwaine腦袋不只一次）外貌或雄厚經濟背景或兼而有之而死纏爛打的女大學生，讓Arthur不能再愛他也不能再恨他。

「我？我這不就來拯救你這 _受困高塔的落難少女_ 了嗎？」Gwaine反將一軍，Arthur在被羞辱而惱怒的同時也被逗樂了，抿著嘴一時半刻想不出更尖酸的話反唇相譏，「怎麼樣？來陪陪我這快把自己屁股都賣掉好湊齊酒錢的窮酸騎士，快放下你那頭美麗的金色長髮吧，好心腸的王子或是公主 _隨便啦_ 殿下！」

Arthur握著話筒，一臉好笑地注視著玻璃窗上自己的倒映，思緒穿過現實飄遊到Merlin疏離冷漠的眼神，瞬間他像誤吸了一大把細針入肺，每一個吐息胸腔都刺痛不已。

「好吧，你贏了。」他聽見自己答應，而Gwaine在電話彼端歡呼起來，「發給我你那骯髒酒吧的位置，我二十分鐘後到。」

他們一直喝到酒吧打烊才離開。

Arthur在人行道上向Gwaine揮手道別（聲音不必要的大，但誰又會見鬼的在意啊？），跌入剛停下的計程車後座，向司機報上地址，暗自慶幸自己今早臨時決定改搭地鐵上班，他的車才免除了在這個偏僻街區過夜，並被幾個遊手好閒的青少年刮花烤漆甚至砸爛車窗的悲慘命運。

他癱倒在座椅上，意識渾沌地看著沉靜的街景逐一流轉出視線。他沒有去想Merlin。

下車前Arthur塞給司機份量合宜的小費，感謝對方搭載一個勉強還算得體、沒有把後座吐得亂七八糟的酒鬼，接著步履蹣跚地推門進入公寓，努力保持清醒，舉步維艱地爬上樓梯，即使此刻他的理智就是一坨爛泥。

他半掛在扶手上，一邊拖著自己移動一邊哀傷地想著，如果現在旁邊有只加拉巴哥大陸龜和他比賽，那只幸運的爬蟲類大概會大獲全勝，而自己只會悲慘地倒在樓梯盡頭。Merlin這次甚至不會開門出來架起他、溫柔地攙扶他帶他回房休息，雖然Arthur必定會把臉埋在對方頸側的肌膚，使勁嗅著Merlin身上好聞的氣味好像他的後半輩子可以憑此維生。

接著他更哀傷地想到，如果Merlin知悉他此刻腦中的念頭，肯定覺得自己是宇宙無敵的變態，會二話不說立刻叫上出於不明原因憎恨Arthur的Will幫忙，一天之內搬離這棟公寓，餘生都和Arthur保持半個地球圓周的距離，留下Arthur心碎而亡。

他爬到了二樓，通過緊閉如昔的Merlin門前時，他死命加快腳步（雖然成效不彰），不想對方恰好開門撞見自己落魄的模樣，同時卻又矛盾地希望對方開門，見證他一手釀成、名為 _Arthur Pendragon悲劇_ 的第三幕高潮。

終於Arthur成功把自己拖進臥室，踉蹌幾步撲倒在自己冰冷又過大的雙人床上，可憐兮兮地把枕頭摟進懷裡，預感自己會孤單終老。他抱著就此長眠不醒的渴望，迷迷糊糊地對酒精及黑暗的聯軍棄械投降。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 成分為Insulin glargine，長效型胰島素。因為釋放穩定且作用時間長，常用作為基底胰島素。胰島素開封之後不需冷藏（但也請不要把它放在太陽下曬），而且須在一個月內使用完畢。
> 
> 26 成分為Metformin，因為副作用相對輕微、單用不易產生低血糖、能幫助患者減重等優點而成為糖尿病口服首選藥物。腎功能差的病人則因為容易導致乳酸中毒而不適宜使用。聽說有些人會拿此藥來減肥，這我就不予置評了。


	9. The Chicken and the Goose

再次醒來時，Arthur試了兩次才睜開一只酸澀的眼睛，花了幾秒鐘才看清床頭邊的時鐘顯示，遺憾地發現自己並未如願以償；不過天可憐見，他還是睡過了中午。

他吞了一顆Aspirin和一片Parvolex，灌下一大杯水，後知後覺地發現自己完美複製了上次Merlin給他的指示後又是一陣傷感，脫下自己皺巴巴的襯衫和西裝褲隨手扔進洗衣籃，走入浴室把殘餘的酒氣沖洗乾淨。

他扭開龍頭，待熱水從花灑傾瀉而下才鑽進去讓流水包圍自己。

他好奇昨晚Merlin是否聽見了自己的動靜。

熱水流淌過他背部的肌膚沖洗去肥皂泡沫，像他得不到的溫柔愛撫。他把前額抵在冰涼的磁磚上，將溫暖的蒸氣深深攝入肺底。

如果Merlin不想見到自己，Arthur會如他所願，他只是不懂自己究竟做錯了什麼，因為園遊會那一天的Merlin看起來是那麼快樂。好像他和Arthur在一起很快樂。

Arthur擰去熱水，從架上取下一條乾淨的毛巾擦乾自己。

Merlin無緣無故的閃躲讓Arthur感覺自己像站在擂台上，被一個隱形的對手一拳擊倒在地，裁判在他身邊拍打地面大嚷倒數，自己卻連指控對方作弊的機會都沒有。

_這不公平！_ Arthur扒過濕漉的金髮忿忿想著，走出浴室到衣櫃前，用力抽出一件被洗得褪色的紅T恤套過頭，換上牛仔褲，再穿上他最喜歡的深藍色夾克。接著他瞥見牆上 _Notting Hill_ 的海報。

或許愛情本來就不存在所謂公平，就像女明星說出一大段真誠的動人告白之後書店老闆還是打槍她；就像Kay選擇在他和Uther僵持不下的時候離他而去；就像Merlin不明不白就決定和自己劃清界線。

Arthur落寞地嘆了口氣，決定在填飽自己的肚子以前都拒絕思考任何嚴肅問題，取過墨鏡遮住他畏光的眼睛。

_老天_ 他痛恨宿醉。他痛恨太陽。他痛恨這個世界。

他下了樓梯繞過玄關往廚房的方向走去，滿心專注在詛咒他的生活以至於當他一腳踏進餐廳，才倏然發現自己並不是唯一前來覓食的人；操它的命運狠狠甩了他一個耳光讓他愣在原地。

Merlin坐在餐桌的另一頭，手裡抓著一個咬了幾口的三明治，生菜和番茄片突兀地從被捏扁的麵包裡斜岔出來，皺巴巴的白袍掛在隔壁的椅背上，顯然剛值完班回來，瞪大眼睛木然地注視著Arthur。

兩個男人沉默地在廚房內僵持了半晌。Arthur感覺這股氣氛實在太過荒謬，卻又遲遲開不了口出聲問候這個躲避他快一個月的樓友。

「嗨、」Merlin像被哽到的聲音打破沉寂，Arthur尷尬地搔了搔後腦。

「嘿。」他低聲回應，原本滿腔的煩躁一下子全熄滅了，「剛下班嗎？」

「是啊，Gaius讓我多休半天，犒賞我前陣子盤點的辛勞。」

Arthur點點頭走向火爐，拿出一個平底鍋加油熱鍋，再從櫥櫃中取出一個豆子罐頭撬開倒在盤上，打開冰箱撈出兩個雞蛋打進鍋內；眼角餘光告訴他，Merlin放下了三明治，整個過程都目不轉睛地注視著金髮男人的一舉一動。

他熄火，俐落地鏟起兩顆蛋，讓它們滑入盤中和豆子作伴，端著自己遲到太久的午餐坐到距離Merlin最遠的一個位置，取下墨鏡放在桌上。他樓友那雙灰藍色的眼睛仍掛在他身上，Arthur佯裝渾然不覺，一匙一匙挖起食物戳進嘴裡。

多可笑，兩個人坐在同一張餐桌的兩端，食不知味地吃著不能稱作「食物」的食物，明明都心思滿腹，卻只有湯匙撞擊瓷盤發出的清脆聲響充斥整個空間。Arthur不確定現在的情境和昨天與Gwaine在酒吧買醉整晚相比，哪個更教人窒息。

「你……昨天很晚回來。」Merlin說，手裡握著水杯，放輕了聲音但Arthur沒錯過對方語氣細不可聞的顫抖。他不想去思考Merlin為何要在意這點，不想去猜測這個問題底下可能潛藏的真相；抱持不切實際的希望往往只會讓人傷得更深。

「下班前臨時收到一份工作，多花了一點時間。」Arthur回答，盡量讓自己聽起來雲淡風輕，手裡的叉子則不遺餘力地凌虐著豆子。刀尖戳破了未完全熟透的蛋黃，鮮黃色的汁液汩汩流出漫延了整片盤子，像極他心上的那個破洞。他握起水杯喝了一口，杯緣還停留在唇上，他注意到Merlin正悲傷地望著自己。

他看起來非常難過。

Arthur放下杯子，低頭讓Merlin的臉從自己視線中消失。

「我、我很抱歉，Arthur……」Merlin說，聲音抖得彷彿隨時都會碎裂開，「你一定覺得我是個──」

藥師的手機適時響起，拯救Arthur於無言以對的困境。金髮男人維持著腦袋低垂的姿勢，繼續往嘴裡塞進更多的豆子，目光緊盯盤子上的狼藉，在Merlin起身接電話的同時不斷告戒自己 _不要偷聽、不要偷聽_ ，可Merlin溫潤的聲音還是斷斷續續流入了他耳裡。

「我……什、什麼！媽媽──警察到了？好，那就好。不，妳不能一個人在那兒，媽媽。警方之後會派人留下來陪妳嗎？沒有？或是妳可以到隔壁Lewis太太家去待──不行啊媽媽，妳現在不適合一個人待著！」

Arthur抬起頭，發現Merlin不停往話筒投遞更多話語，一邊在他的位置附近來回踱步。他空的那隻手在空中揮舞，焦慮寫滿整張臉。

「我這就過去！不、我不管──我回去陪妳！不，我是認真的！我這就回去！我說我現在就過去，這就出發！沒得商量！」Merlin掛掉電話，兩手掌根抵著額頭使勁揉著，發出一聲煩悶的哀嚎。

「有什麼事不對麼？」Arthur問，並非特意要打探隱私，只是Merlin看上去異常的憂慮，讓Arthur想把手擱在對方背上安撫他；他的理智為他否決了這個選項。

「是我母親。她、」Merlin的臉依舊半埋在前臂之下，Arthur看不見他的表情。他聽見Merlin深深吸了一口氣之後吐出來，終於把手從面前拿開，露出挫敗的臉，「中午她從市集回到家，進門時發現門沒鎖，鑰匙孔有被人撬開的跡象。當她進屋後──家裡一團亂。客廳的櫃子和抽屜全被人拉開倒在地上，枕頭、雜誌被扔得到處都是，非常顯然有人闖入並在裏頭大肆搜刮了一番。」

「她報警了沒有？」

「有的、有的，她立刻就報警了。警察很快趕到，但媽媽一直拖延到做完筆錄才打電話通知我。警方離開後，她就只剩一個人了，而她現在根本就不應該一個人待著，家裡不安全！她又不願意到隔壁Lewis太太家裡去……」Merlin瞪了手中的手機一眼，好似那樣他就能透過心靈感應說服遠在另一端的Emrys太太改變心意，「見鬼，就不能聽我一次嗎？萬一她──」他的聲音戛然而止，彷彿聯想到什麼不好的事情，臉色刷白，「我得回家了！」他搖搖頭，一把捉起剩下的三明治扔入垃圾桶，匆匆將盤子送入洗碗槽內，打算繞過餐桌離開的同時被Arthur站起來的動作嚇到，一下剎住腳步。

「我和你一道去。」無視於Merlin震驚的表情，Arthur經過對方身邊，將空餐盤放入水槽，扭開水龍頭沖洗起來。

Merlin旋過身，慌亂地注視著樓友：「可──」

「你有幾種選擇：火車、巴士或搭我的車。鐵道工會正在進行罷工所以別指望火車了；而巴士，你得等到天荒地老才會出現一班；所以很明顯，你只剩下一個選項。」Arthur將洗淨的盤子晾在盤架上，用乾布擦了擦手，轉身偏過頭，正色地挑眉回望對方。

他看見Merlin陷入天人交戰，抓著手機的手指用力收緊而Arthur幾乎可以看見關節上的泛白──良久，終於黑髮男人妥協，甩著手發出挫敗的呻吟，像是惱火自己找不出更好的理由可以反對Arthur的說法。

「好吧。」Merlin點頭，喃喃答應，抓過他亂糟糟的頭髮，「好吧。」

十分鐘後他們抵達了Arthur就停在對街的銀色Audi旁邊。Merlin站在副駕駛座門外，看上去還在垂死掙扎。

「上車。」Arthur拉開了駕駛座的車門，對著他猶豫不決的樓友說道：「如果我們打算在天黑以前趕到你家，就沒有時間讓你糾結我的車裡到底有沒有毒蛇在裏頭築巢了。快帶著你骨瘦如材的屁股滾上車。」

Merlin瞅了他一眼，眼神說不清是想用目光殺死Arthur，或是賭氣地直奔公車站，但結果似乎兩者皆非；Merlin聽話地坐進副駕駛座，對Arthur來說就夠了。

他們各據車廂的兩頭，有志一同地一語不發，直到Arthur再也受不了凝滯的空氣，動手扭開收音機；俗氣廉價的情歌從音響悠悠流洩而出，填滿了空無。

_聊勝於無。_ Arthur想著，握緊方向盤，把車駛出擁擠的市區，繞上郊區的快速道路。當四周沒有其他車輛、前方也沒有岔道時，Arthur會分神瞥一眼副駕駛座上的Merlin。黑髮男人支著下巴，斜倚著車窗，臉往外側別開。從Arthur的角度只能看見對方一部份的輪廓，還有那纖長得過分的睫毛，隨著偶爾的眨眼一搧一搧。

會提議開車載Merlin回家，一半是現實一半出於私心；火車確實正在罷工，不過巴士並沒有想像中難等，只是，看見Merlin憂心匆匆的樣子，Arthur就不可能狠得下心放他一個人在候車亭心急如焚；再者，能夠用這個機會多爭取一些在Merlin身邊逗留的時間他求之不得，即使內心清楚這種心態太過可悲，但他還是絕望地放任自己脫口而出。

Merlin在餐桌邊瀕臨破碎的聲音還在他腦海中回放，Arthur知道對方想說些什麼。

_很抱歉我是個混帳，但對不起我不想見到你。_

他深吸一口氣，把念頭從腦海推開，堆到腦袋最後方。

專心開車。他告訴自己，在這種時候出車禍對誰都沒有好處。

油箱的指針在出發半個小時以後溜入警示的紅格內，Arthur駛離公路，就近找了間加油站停下。他充填滿油箱，走回中島掛好油槍的時候，聽見Merlin坐在位置上給母親打電話。

「不，媽媽，我們已經出發了，在路上。對，有個朋友載我過去。我們吃晚餐以前會到。Lewis太太在陪妳？好、那就好。快到的時候我再打給妳。」

Arthur繞過車頭，走進商店付款。他帶著一瓶水和一條香蕉與幾根巧克力棒出來，滑入駕駛座，一邊朝Merlin遞出手上的食物：「給你。」

Merlin遲疑了片刻才接下，低低道謝，扭開水瓶懸空喝了幾口再遞還給Arthur；香蕉和巧克力棒倒是放在他膝上原封不動。

「我知道你可能沒什麼食慾，但有鑑於你遲到的午餐大都進了垃圾桶，我也不希望有個低血糖的暴躁副駕駛作伴，看在老天的份上就咬個幾口吧。」Arthur說，發動引擎把車駛回馬路上。左側傳來包裝紙窸窣的聲響，他催動油門朝交流道的方向開去。

「抱歉我沒有駕照，所以沒辦法跟你替手輪開。」再次回到公路上後，Merlin開口，聲音低沉而平穩。

Arthur朝對方望去，Merlin垂首盯著自己的手，抿著嘴，神情落寞而若有所思，而手中的巧克力棒欣慰地被啃了半截。Arthur的煩悶已然煙消雲散，他為先前自己對Merlin不耐的口氣感到羞愧。Merlin可沒求他載，是Arthur自己主動半強迫地讓對方答應接受自己的幫忙。

「沒關係。」Arthur回答，放鬆握著方向盤的手指，讓它們順著弧線游移。遠離城市後，鄉村的景色開始出現他們眼前，又飛快地從身邊流逝。他踩下油門，加速超越一台貨車。

他們又再次陷入了沉默。Arthur偷隙掃了對方一眼，Merlin百無聊賴地撥弄著巧克力的包裝紙，整個人幾乎陷落在陰影之中，即使他們正一路向西而正前方的夕陽毫無保留地打在他們身上。

「你知道嗎？」Arthur開口，「前幾天我看見一則新聞，上頭提到威爾士的警局打算養一批鵝，免費提供給需要的當地民眾以提升當地治安，因為牠們夠凶狠，能讓小偷退避三舍。」

Merlin噴笑出聲，彷彿他完全沒料到Arthur居然能夠用這麼平靜的語氣陳述一件這麼荒謬的事。他望向駕駛，Arthur沒有移開視線，仍專注地望向前方。

「真的？」

「真的。」Arthur煞有其事地點頭。

「你在開玩笑吧？」

「沒。你有沒有領教過牠們的啄咬功力啊？」

「牠們基本上就是長脖子版本的鴨子，不是嗎？」

「我真錯看你了，威爾士男孩。別整天只逛YouTube，多收看探索頻道，有益你的腦細胞！」

Merlin的回應是挑高眉毛，Arthur懷疑對方跟隨Gaius太久，把資深藥師的習慣都一併學起來了。他將視線轉回前方車道：「我還小的時候，有次我爸爸需要到外地出差一個星期，於是我的保母Alice將我帶回她鄉下老家，和她老得有一隻腳在棺材裏頭的母親作伴。鄉村生活加上一對骨董化石？對一個十歲的小男孩而言，相當於連四堂中間不下課的究極版本──換言之， _地獄_ 。所以，我總想方設法趁Alice不注意時溜出房子。」

「你八成是個惹人頭疼的麻煩精，我猜。」

「Morgana大概會表示贊同，但無論她說了什麼，純粹只是因為她嫉妒我不會因為闖禍而受罰。」Arthur扮了個鬼臉。

他們超越一輛校車巴士，幾個孩子趴在玻璃窗上，把臉壓成啼笑皆非的模樣，眼睛骨碌打轉直盯著他們瞧。

Arthur莞爾，繼續他的故事：「總之，有一天我溜了出去，我覺得Alice家附近對我來說都太無趣了，Alice的鄰居都古板的和她本人有得拚，於是，我決定到遠一點的農莊探險。幾天以前碰巧農夫的太太來Alice家作客，提到他們家的母豬最近剛產下幾頭小豬崽。我沒有看過豬隻，特別是剛斷奶不久的小豬，於是決定偷溜進牧場一探究竟，況且回到倫敦之後，還能在Morgana面前炫耀一番，說我親眼見過小豬崽。」

「天哪我完全能夠想像幼年版本的你自大樣子。」Merlin低聲笑了起來，搖著腦袋，「一隻羽翼初豐的驕傲小公雞。」

Arhur轉轉眼珠無視對方：「然後，悲劇就發生了。聰明如我，卻壓根沒預料到農夫在農場外圍養了一群鵝。大白鵝一見到陌生人，嘎嘎大叫嚇了我一跳，而我才剛回過神，就看見一大群鵝張開比我身高還寬的翅膀，一面高聲叫囂，一面急速朝我衝來。你能想像一個十歲男孩會有什麼反應──我理所當然地嚇壞了，轉身拔腿就跑，翻越柵欄的時候不夠快，還是被帶頭的大公鵝狠狠啄了一口！當我帶著滿身泥濘，狼狽地逃回Alice家，卻在廚房被她撞見，只能扯謊是自己不小心跌倒。」

「雞與鵝的戰爭！鵝方憑藉強大的武力攻擊而大獲全勝！小公雞從此陷入自我質疑的陰影。」Merlin用播報比賽實況的語氣評論道，看上去完全被逗樂，Arthur橫了他一眼，卻只獲得一個狡黠的擠眼作為回應，「你需要我介紹專攻雞隻心理的醫師給你嗎？我確實認識一些人！」

「謝謝你唷，」Arthur酸溜溜地說，「不過小公雞表示他的心理健康好得很，不勞您費心。」

Merlin咯咯笑起來，讓Arthur也跟著微笑。

「所以或許你母親可以去請領一頭鵝？或者我們可以在抵達你家以前先停下來買顆鵝蛋，」他提議，「如果你覺得從小養起比較親人的話。」

「那是個不錯的主意，我會跟媽媽提的，她說不定會喜歡。」Merlin嘴角含笑，目光和煦。夕陽已殘落日，Arthur伸手取下墨鏡，將它收入置物箱內，側過身時恰好對上Merlin認真的眼神。

「謝謝你。」他柔聲說道，而Arthur知道對方指的是什麼。

「樂意效勞。」

 

Arthur按照Merlin的指示在一棟有庭院的小房子前面停下。車剛停好，一位中年婦女從屋裡走了出來，Merlin匆忙下車，一邊大喊「媽媽」，一邊衝入前院，直直奔進女子敞開雙手的懷抱。

Arthur不疾不徐地下車、上鎖，走進庭院，遠遠地凝望擁抱在一起的母子。

「妳沒事吧？妳怎麼不早點跟我說？妳根本就不應該一個人待這呀，房子的鎖被撬壞，一點也不安全，妳又只有一個人，萬一小偷折返，害妳出了什麼事情叫我怎麼辦？」Merlin連珠炮似地不停朝母親轟炸，手指輕輕扣住她下頷，仔細端詳她的臉，看看媽媽是否安好。

女人的五官在歲月的刻鑿之下還保有年輕時代的溫婉，深色的長髮優雅地被盤在腦後，臉上帶著溫柔的無奈，任憑兒子緊張地上下打量自己。

「我很好！Merlin。」她微笑地拍開兒子緊捉自己前臂的手，「你太小題大作了。只是被闖空門，我以前也遭遇過。」

「妳以前也遭遇過？」Merlin的表情立刻變得扭曲，她趕忙笑著安撫剛得知事實正瀕臨爆炸邊緣的兒子。

「是你很小的時候，你鐵定沒有印象了。你媽媽沒有那麼脆弱，別老把我當成好像隨時會碎掉的陶瓷娃娃對待。如果我真的沒有辦法獨自生活，當初就不會讓你到倫敦上學了。」她慈愛地拍拍Merlin的臉，抬手撫過兒子柔軟的黑髮，「不過見到你真好。」

Merlin的臉一下子紅起來：「是、對不起，最近比較忙，沒有時間回來。」

「不要緊，」Emrys夫人捏了捏Merlin的手，一邊朝站在柵門邊的Arthur投去目光，「那邊那位是載你過來的朋友吧？」

Merlin順著母親的視線看過去，和正走向他們的Arthur對上眼。他很快來到他們身際，面對女人稍稍欠身行禮，不亢不卑地介紹自己：「夫人，我叫作Arthur Pendragon，是Merlin在倫敦的樓友。」

「你好，Arthur。我是Hunith，Merlin的母親。謝謝你載Merlin過來。」Hunith微笑，Arthur立刻明白Merlin那雙美麗的灰藍色眼睛是從何而來，「開這麼久的車你一定累了，請進來，我沏壺茶給你。」

Arthur點頭道謝，在Hunith進門後朝終於不再提心吊膽的Merlin望去。Merlin回給他一個拘謹的微笑，朝門的方向側側頭，示意他跟在自己身後進屋。

在他們開車的幾個小時間，Hunith已經把客廳收拾乾淨了，屋內的布置溫馨樸實，有點類似Alice的老家卻又更現代一些。Merlin招呼Arthur坐下，自己卻在幾秒之後像被沙發咬了屁股那樣猛地彈起來，嘴裡嘟噥著要去幫媽媽的忙，一下子鑽進廚房。

Arthur利用這個時間好好地環視這個房間。起居室很小，大概不到Pendragon大宅客廳的一半，卻比Arthur記憶中的「家」更有家的味道：看上去修補過許多次的老舊沙發、樸素簡單的亞麻地毯在腳下鋪展，過期的雜誌被收納在書報夾內，茶几上擺著一小瓶正對著他微笑的盛開罌粟花。

Arthur好奇自己的母親若還在世，她會怎麼布置大宅？典雅或者新穎簡約？她會不會為了猶豫該選什麼顏色的窗簾搭配臥室陳設而琢磨上幾個小時？她會不會在父親為了公事在案前皺眉時，端上一杯熱茶並順手收去他剩餘的半杯威士忌？她會不會在自己還不情願寫作業時，讓他去幫忙她準備烘培餅乾的材料？她閒暇時喜歡做些什麼？針織還是繪畫？當Arthur不小心碰倒她的顏料時，她會大發雷霆還是急忙上前確認他有沒有受傷？

或許Arthur永遠無法得知這些問題的解答，而他幾乎是有點嫉妒地羨慕Merlin能夠輕易回答全部。

起居室的牆上掛著幾幅油彩，其中一張是個黑髮的小男孩，有著一對顯眼可愛的招風耳，雙手捧著紅潤的蘋果，正對著畫外頭燦爛地笑。沙發上有幾枚飽滿的針織枕頭，扶手旁的檯燈下有張照片，Arthur端起來檢視，上頭穿著畢業服的Merlin單手扶著頭頂的學士帽，親吻著母親的臉頰，兩人被歡欣的學子們圍繞，臉上洋溢著幸福。

Arthur回想起自己畢業的那天，Uther告訴他自己必須趕到蘇格蘭出席一場併購會議。他已經學會了不要期望，但當Morgana帶著大大的笑容，勾著他的脖子給了一個幾乎讓他窒息的擁抱時，他還是忍不住去想像父親在場的話會有什麼樣的神情──又是一個Arthur永遠不會知道答案的臆想。

「那是Merlin畢業的那天。」Hunith在茶几上放下托盤，將一小碟的餅乾擱在Arthur面前，再把茶具一一陳列到桌面上，講究得出奇，令他想起管家Geoffrey面對午茶近乎儀式般的堅持，「不過，最觸動我的還是授袍典禮27。」她傾下身為Arthur沏茶，熱煙和著茶香從杯內冒了出來，「他身著白袍，神情肅穆地舉手宣誓的模樣，跟他爸爸好像。」

「您必定很驕傲。」Arthur說，將照片放回原處。

「其實我也不一直這麼放心。他剛去倫敦的前幾個月，好幾次我都質疑自己是不是做了錯誤的決定。」Hunith在另一張沙發上落座，「但我很高興他去了，經歷特別的事，認識不一樣的人。」她在最後一句話加深了微笑。

Arthur正在思索對方的意思，碰巧 Merlin抓著電話走進起居室。

「我剛聯絡了鎖匠，他說明天早上會有空過來一趟。」他說，頓了一秒，目光遲疑地在兩人中間來回逡巡，「我打擾了什麼嗎？」

「沒有。」Hunith說，拍了拍身邊的位置，「來坐下，別像隻母雞一樣在屋裡繞圈打轉。要說屋簷底下誰有資格擔任老母雞，那也該是我。」

「當隻乖小雞，聽媽媽的話。」Arthur附和。

「閉上你的喙，有PTSD28的小公雞。」Merlin賞了他一記眼刀，接著看見Hunith無聲的挑眉，立刻噤聲順從地入座，「我想至少陪媽媽等到鎖匠來再回倫敦，如果你有事要忙的話可以、」

「別傻了，我當然不可能讓你搭客運回去。等事情都處理好我再和你一起回倫敦。」

「可、」

「Arthur，假若你不介意，我晚些時候讓Merlin把他的房間收拾收拾。」

「我、」

「那再好不過，謝謝您，夫人。」

過夜的事情就在Merlin完全無從插嘴的情況下拍板定案了。Hunith起身表示要為兩個男孩下廚，而她好久沒有為這麼多人準備晚餐了，這將會是個有趣的挑戰。

當Emrys太太躍躍欲試的背影消失在門外後，Arthur轉向Merlin，後者半張著嘴，顯然還在消化方才的協議內容，一會，他闔上唇，嘆了口氣後低聲說道：「我去整理房間。」

「介意我一道去嗎？」

「你覺得我有拒絕的權力嗎？」

「似乎沒有。」

「瞧瞧，誰在食物鏈的最底層，顯然不是任何一隻成雞。」Merlin嘲諷道，無奈地起身，「來吧。」

他們上到二樓，Merlin的臥室在走廊底端。門看起來很正常，沒有出自叛逆青少年手筆、寫著「 **打擾者死** 」或「 **後果自負** 」的咆嘯體掛牌，也沒有醜陋的塗鴉海報或歪七扭八的噴漆，木板上一乾二淨，與其它房間無異。

「請進。」Merlin一邊說一邊推開門，而展現在Arthur面前的臥室讓他呆佇在門口。

「你擁有一整座銀河系，」他宣布，「在你房間裡。」

整片天花板及每一面牆壁都被漆成深藍色的夜空，手繪的星子遍布各處，一道銀河橫跨其中一面牆和半個天花板，最顯眼的是房間中央那顆垂掛的月亮燈，模樣逼真得好像誰偷了月球，縮小之後把它藏在這個男孩的臥室。

「我小時候，呃、有點迷Doctor Who。」Merlin不好意思地搔搔頭，「我媽聽見我想重新粉刷房間時沒差點暈過去。」

「難怪你這麼寵愛Captain Jack。」Arthur莞爾，一邊著迷地凝望著那一個被捕捉的宇宙，「Halmiton太太老是在抱怨明明已經幫牠減少飼料了卻還是不見牠瘦下半分。」

「拜託請別告訴她，」Merlin脹紅了臉，「我保證會把貓零嘴收在牠拿不到的櫃子裡。」

「那就取決於你這兩天的表現了。」Arthur露出賊兮兮的笑容，穿過Merlin身邊往房間裡走去。Merlin跟在他後頭進來，卻被擋在突然煞住腳步的Arthur身後。

「這裡只有一張單人床。」他宣布。

「是的，我想所有沒瞎的人都看見了，謝謝你指出這點。」房間主人乾巴巴地回應。

「那你──我該睡哪？」

「顯然是我的床囉。」Merlin回答，繞過Arthur，走到衣櫥前，拉開最下層的抽屜取出一組新的床單和被套，「讓你睡地上我媽會扒了我的皮，跟被單一起晾在前院，殺雞儆猴昭告天下。」

「那你怎麼辦？」

「別擔心，我不會和你擠一張床，你的貞操在這裡很安全。」似乎是意識到自己開錯玩笑，Merlin頓了一下才尷尬地補充，「樓下還有一組氣墊床，我等等再搬上來。」他拆下舊的枕頭套，換上另一組乾淨的星空圖案，接著忽然停下手中的工作，抬頭一臉恍然大悟：「還是你其實有不可告人的隱疾，睡覺時無法和其他人共處一室？」

「我沒──」Arthur防禦性地豎起食指，「別以為你念過藥學院就能這樣肆無忌憚地捏造奇怪的疾病嚇唬我！」

「我沒有！」Merlin狀似無辜地攤手反駁，「PTSD真的存在！你不信大可自己去google！」

Arthur的回答是瞇起眼睛，Merlin瞪大雙目和他對峙，像在無聲說著 _你還在等什麼_ 。

「別只懂得逛YouTube，倫敦男孩。多收看探索頻道，有益你的腦細胞。」最終，他模仿Arthur的語氣幽幽地說。

一秒沉默後，兩人同時爆出大笑。

「你真的很煩人，Merlin。」Arthur抹去眼角的淚滴，不太真心地抱怨。

老天，他有多久沒這樣開懷笑過了？自從Merlin開始逃避他以後，他整個人就好像活在一個持久不散的低氣壓中心，又濕又消沉；他不知道原來即將成形的颶風也能夠消散得這麼容易。

「多謝誇獎。」Merlin聳聳肩，繼續手上的忙活，拎起枕頭邊角把它拍鬆。

Arthur仰頭欣賞了那片星空一會，抬起手沿著那道美麗的銀河比劃問道：「這些全是你一個人漆的？」

「媽媽幫了我許多忙，」Merlin回答，把枕頭拋回床上，動手掀起床單，「她非常熱衷繪畫，你應該有在樓下看見她的作品。」

「我看見了。那幅小男孩──」Arthur觀察Merlin熟練地扳起床墊，把新的床單角塞進下面，「那是你嗎？」脫口而出後才查覺自己問了個白痴問題。

「是啊。」Merlin回應，完全不介意Arthur的問題有多愚蠢，把床墊的最後一角壓進床板內，直起身體拍拍手掌，「那時候我大概是，八歲左右吧，我想，還會幻想自己有朝一日能成為Doctor同伴的年紀。」

Arthur噴笑，搖頭低喃：「你真的很不可思議，Merlin。」他將手上的TARDIS模型放回架上。

「幹嘛！我那時才八歲！」Merlin凶巴巴地橫了他一眼，「難道你小時候就沒有什麼異想天開的夢想嗎？」

Arthur正要收回的手僵在半空中。

他小時候的夢想？每個生日、每個聖誕節，他所許的願望不是長大後要成為某個偉大人物，而是很單純的──希望父親能陪伴他度過下個節日；然而願望落空太多次，忘記從幾歲開始，Arthur就不再許願，不再去夢想，因為──如果你真的想要什麼，你就會盡努力去實現它，而不是在蠟燭前低頭祈求老天應驗。

他是什麼時候放棄實現這個願望？

「抱歉……」Merlin的聲音低低傳來，Arthur側過頭，看見他一臉自責，「如果不想回答，你可以不用回答沒關係。」

Arthur擠出一個微笑：「說老實話，我覺得我們的管家Geoffrey很酷。」

「管家？為什麼我一點都不驚訝你家裡會有名管家？」Merlin勾起嘴角，「他知道你私底下很崇拜他嗎？」

Arthur裝模作樣地在唇前豎起指頭：「別告訴他，他要是知道了大概會嚇到心臟病發作。」

「這個好商量：你為我保密，」Merlin對Arthur伸出手，而他知道對方指的是偷餵胖貓這回事，「我也會守口如瓶。」

他走上前，握住Merlin溫暖的掌心：「一言為定。」

 

Emrys家的晚餐簡單卻正式：三人圍著一張小圓桌用餐，菜色不特別精緻，但氣氛融洽足以列入Arthur最喜愛的晚餐回憶前三。有幾個片刻，他會假裝他們是一起吃飯的一家人，分享彼此當天的生活瑣事，偶爾拌拌嘴，開開無傷大雅的玩笑，毫無顧忌地討論閃過心田的第一個話題。

他多希望這個夜晚能持續下去。

餐後Merlin幫著母親到廚房收拾，而Arthur則在Emrys夫人的堅持之下被趕到了起居室休息。

他坐在沙發上，聆聽遠處廚房傳來的碗盤碰撞聲。這張沙發柔軟得罪惡，讓他的腦袋不知不覺地仰上椅背，整個人放鬆地像陷入一床溫暖卻不致命的流沙中。

Pendargon大宅的家具大多是些價值連城的骨董，Uther只在接見來訪客人時才會在客廳待久一些；沙發的舒適度向來排在美觀考量之後。

Arthur舒服地閉上眼睛。

遙遠的流水伴隨模糊的交談聲，像一首低柔的輕音樂，在他的意識邊緣游走，揉弄著銳利的稜角，將它們一一撫平、推展開，令它們變得溫鈍而安全，慢慢捲起像朵入夜準備休眠的花，然後──

他在祥和中醒來，肩頭因為寒冷而瑟縮。

起居室的燈被切掉了，照明只剩下來自餐廳疏淺的光線。Arthur側躺在沙發上，一床毛毯將大部分的身軀安穩地包覆在溫暖之中。夜晚的郊區變得寧靜，讓聽覺變得更加敏銳。

Merlin低沉的聲音從餐廳傳來，和Hunith溫潤的嗓音交錯。朦朧之間，Arthur隱約聽見幾個字：「朋友」、「特別」、「不是」，最後是一句輕聲柔和的「晚安」。

他困倦地闔上眼睛，想像Hunith親吻兒子的前額。一組輕盈的腳步聲走上樓梯，Arthur猜想她上樓準備就寢，或許一沾枕就會和他一樣迷失在黑暗中。餐廳的燈被人切去，接著是一陣窸窣的腳步聲，由遠而近，在距離他幾步之遙時消失，又再度出現，最後來到他身前。

他身上的毛毯被拉齊至肩頭。

Arthur閉著雙眼，用僅存的力氣地控制著呼吸頻率。

他面前的人遲遲沒有離去。

Arthur勉強支撐著不要失足跌入夢鄉。

可那人還在，還不願離開。

Arthur在內心嘆了口氣，終於決定放手，任憑意識被虛無淹沒──一道撫觸刷過他面頰，輕柔得如同童年時他小心把玩過父親的鵝毛筆末端。

也或許那從未發生過。

他直直墜入無夢的深眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 醫藥學院學生在進入醫療院所實習以前，會先經歷授袍典禮，授獲白色短袍並宣誓自己將竭盡心力服務人類。也就是說， **要反悔趁現在** 。
> 
> 28 Post traumatic stress syndrome，創傷後壓力症候群，系指人在遭遇或對抗重大壓力後，其心理狀態產生失調之後遺症。


	10. Love or Serotonin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章與下章的BGM為：[James Blunt - Best Laid Plans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0auQ5y-y0I)  
> 

鎖匠按照約定的時間前來，三兩下就換好了門鎖，帶著被撬壞的舊鎖頭和他的酬勞愉快地駕著小麵包車離開。

Hunith送兩個年輕人到門口，親了親Merlin的面頰，無視Arthur的尷尬與笨拙給了他一個溫暖的擁抱。Arthur先是驚訝得手足無措，花了一小會才露出真誠的微笑，掌心貼著Hunith的背輕輕摩娑。

他小心翼翼抱著Hunith的樣子不知怎麼令在旁邊觀察兩人的Merlin鼻頭一酸。

Arthur轉動鑰匙，發動引擎。副駕駛座上的Merlin緊盯著後照鏡中仍不斷朝他們揮著手的母親。Hunith的身影越縮越小，他的胸口益發益緊。

這次到倫敦，下次回來不知又是何時。還在念大學的時候，每一次他踏上倫敦土地的瞬間，就已經開始想家。

「如果你想的話，下次我還可以再載你回來。」Arthur說；Merlin側過頭去，發現對方仍專注地駕駛著他們身下的Audi A7。陽光穿過擋風玻璃，讓Arthur沐浴在光芒之中，像受到天使庇佑的騎士。

 _為什麼要對我這麼好？_ Merlin苦澀地想。 _你只讓一切變得更加困難。_

每一封Arthur傳來的簡訊，他都得再三告誡自己不能回覆。值班時甚至得將手機留在休息室的背包，以免自己每隔三分鐘就會忍不住回去翻看簡訊，失手回了信。他請Freya幫他過濾留言。女孩在他懇求的眼神之下，一臉無奈地接過手機。知道留言都來自Arthur以後，他咬牙一口氣全部刪除。任何疑似A7的銀色車輛出現在藥局附近，他就會立刻藉口躲至倉庫。

可命運就是個婊子。當他終於拗不過Freya的請求，答應陪她去聽Elbow的演唱會，作為上次她幫他聽取電話留言的代價，卻在門廊與Arthur撞個正著。Merlin趁對方分神的片刻匆忙閃出門外，倚靠著公寓的外牆，握拳閉上雙眼，等待心中的悸動平復。他和Freya碰頭，轉眼鑽進狹小的空間內，很快被人群包圍。隨著音樂擺盪的人如同潮水簇擁著他們。女孩在他身邊跟著旋律搖晃著身子，Merlin卻只感覺胸口無比空虛。主唱沙啞的聲線撩撥著他的情緒，一首一首情歌在他耳中都成了輓歌，哀悼在他胸前逐漸凋零的情緒。Merlin的視線逐漸變得朦朧，他奮力眨眼卻毫無改善──眼前浮現站在樓梯底端的Arthur，藍色的眼睛在見到自己的剎那變得柔和── _你是那即將揭幕的悲劇_ ──他躲在昏暗的掩護之下，無法克制，淚流滿面像個多愁善感的傻子。

好幾夜，他會睜眼躺在床上，聆聽Arthur回到公寓，爬上樓梯，經過自己門口。他的腳步聲暗示了他的狀態：低沉代表心情落寞；踉蹌表示醉得不輕，而Merlin阻止自己猜測對方灌下那麼多酒精的理由──直到樓上的門應聲扣起，他才能闔上眼睛，祈禱自己能夠在天亮以前入睡。

隔天他像個殭屍一樣走進藥局。Gaius對他失魂的狀態未置一詞，只是要求Merlin必須再三確認覆核以後才能把藥品交付給病人。那一個上午幸運地沒有遇見熟客，而他糟糕的臉色足以讓每個有疑惑的顧客識相地轉向Gaius尋求協助；除了一位不懂得解讀空氣的老太太，推著她的老花眼鏡詢問醫師新開給她的止痛藥能不能和她的血糖藥29一起服用，並喋喋不休地向Merlin抱怨她的膝關節疼痛有多麼討厭，而先前的止痛藥效果又是多麼差勁。

他疲憊地拖著雙足回到公寓，漫不經心地做了個三明治，打算安撫已經被無視一整個上午的胃；Arthur在此時出現了，戴著墨鏡，無視Merlin的目光，迅速地準備好一盤熱食並特意選在對角坐下，彷彿Merlin是和他下班後碰巧選中同一間酒吧打發時間卻完全不想搭理的鄰居。Merlin知道自己應該慶幸Arthur冷漠的反應，因為這正是他所希望的，不是嗎？但為何他卻覺得所有事情都不對了，還有他的心臟疼得像要裂開──

好在電話響了，打斷他幾乎要脫口而出、讓一切前功盡棄的蠢話。

Arthur提議送他回家，而他完全無法拒絕。於是他們來到威爾士，打打鬧鬧、像一對正常的朋友那樣鬥嘴互酸，在餐桌上爭奪最後一杓馬鈴薯泥，一起被媽媽逼著把盤子裡的沙拉吃乾淨──Merlin必須不斷提醒自己：這只是暫時的、等他們回到倫敦一切又會回復正常。正常，就像他們認識以前那般。

晚餐過後Arthur在沙發上睡著了。Merlin端著兩個裝著熱紅茶的馬克杯走進起居室時發現了這件事，頓了幾秒，他放下手中的茶，轉身去抱了一床毯子過來蓋在對方身上。在宿醉的餘威之下，Arthur一路從倫敦開車到卡地夫近郊，只為了載Merlin回家。掛在他的眼簾下方的深色陰影與厚重的眼袋都在指控Merlin的殘忍。

於是母親上樓後他還是繞了回來，站在沙發前，凝視熟睡的Arthur。沉浸在夢中的Pendragon是那麼安靜卻又脆弱。

Merlin不得不伸出手碰觸他。

那是個錯誤，因為他為此夜不成寐，直到天空開始泛白才恍惚睡去。

Merlin沒能睡上太久，久違的咖啡香氣就將他喚醒。他花了一些時間才意識到自己睡在童年的床上，月亮燈懸掛在床尾正上方，像個忠實的老友守望著他。

Merlin揉著眼下樓，迷迷糊糊地循著咖啡香來到廚房，卻在門邊停下腳步──Arthur正抱著一個碗，使勁地攪拌著懷裡的麵糊。他臉上沾著幾點麵粉，白色在他的臉上格外明顯，卻也將他的雙眼襯托得更加明亮。他金色的頭髮就像前幾次那樣翹得亂七八糟，也可愛得一蹋糊塗。Hunith在他身後煎著Merlin愛吃的炒蛋，偶爾側過頭和Arthur聊上幾句，臉上掛著愉悅的笑容。

Merlin像被人一拳擊中胸口，快要喘不過氣，因為他多麼希望餘生的每個節日早晨都能見到這幅畫面，卻又驚恐地意識到那就代表著Arthur會進入他的生活，成為他生命的一部分。

 _他生命的一部分_ 。

Merlin感覺既絕望又無助。

「當然，前提是你同意的話。」

Arthur的聲音讓Merlin跌回現實，他望向駕駛座上的Arthur不停眨眼，嘴巴開開合合卻說不出一句話。

_你得說不。拒絕他。明確、清楚地讓他了解不能再這樣下去，否則這會毀了你。你的朋友。你的家人。你所深愛的人。_

「謝謝你。」最後Merlin說，看見對方臉上泛起微笑。

_你正在犯下大錯Emrys。_

「不客氣。」Arthur回答，手指隨著收音機的音樂在方向盤上打著節拍。

Merlin注視著Arthur，不確定該說些什麼。深聊似乎不是一個正確的選項，因為每當Merlin了解更多的Arthur，他就更難以和對方保持距離。那麼閒談呢？在不越界的情況下沿著不著邊際的話題有一搭沒一搭地說幾句。又或者，沉默才是最安全的決定。

「我很喜歡你母親；可以想像為什麼三十年前整個郡的年輕男孩都追在她身後跑。」Athur說，破壞了Merlin的安全計畫；他暗自嘆了一口氣。

「那是因為他們都不曾見過她發飆時的模樣，我有信心超過半數的人會轉身逃之夭夭。」Merlin苦笑著指出，「有一回我和Will吵架，出於報復我弄壞他的腳踏車，結果回家後我被狠狠揍了一頓，被她揪著耳朵去Will家按鈴道歉。」

「可你還是愛她。」Arthur說，嘴角淺彎。

「我還是愛她。」Merlin承認，撫摸著安全帶上的紋路，回想起與Edwin分手後第一次回家，母親一見到他，還未開口雙手已然敞開等待Merlin走入她的懷抱，「那就是家人。你們會吵架，說不定只為了小事就能差點把屋頂掀翻，隔天就會發覺自己實在愚蠢透頂，糾結該怎麼開口道歉。不過好在，你們都不會真的放在心上，因為無論經歷多少風浪，你們還是彼此停靠的港灣。」

「我羨慕你，Merlin。」Arthur的語氣平淡卻又像在嘲笑Merlin的天真，「我羨慕你不曾感覺自己在汪洋中漂蕩，被蒼茫大霧環繞，孓然一身沒有任何後援，不曉得自己身處何處，又該航向何方。」

Merlin瞥向Arthur。他堅定地直視著前方，面無表情，但Merlin卻注意到他嘴角不自然的弧度，像一張面具被摔到地上後裂出的一條縫隙。

「我父親和我──我們從來都處不太好。我小的時候他總是不在家；我臨睡前他還沒回來，而起床時Geoffrey會告訴我他已經到公司去了。Geoffrey解釋他很忙，公司剛起步需要他費心建設。我當時相信了，因為，一個不到十歲的孩子不會設想父親不回家，僅僅是因為見到他唯一的兒子會令他想起他早逝的亡妻。」

Arthur握著方向盤的手變得僵硬，嘴唇的線條繃得死緊。Merlin按奈住伸出手碰觸Arthur的衝動，改握住安全帶扣環。

「六歲的時候，我贏了人生中第一個獎。那只是個小型的校內繪圖比賽，我得到了第二名。隔天，父親和我一起共進早餐，聽我向他解釋那張畫裡的每個圖案的含意，直到他接到電話不得不進公司為止。就在那一刻我明白，如果我夠優秀，父親就會願意騰出時間來陪我。」

「所以你拚了命地往前衝。」Merlin低聲說道，心沒來由地抽緊。這不應該是一個孩子的人生動力；他的母親從未讓他感覺自己需要用成就作為籌碼，來換取她的愛與關注── _我愛你，永遠別懷疑這點_ ──出櫃時媽媽抱著他這樣說道。

他好奇當Arthur因為跑得太快而跌倒時，可曾有人注意。

「我拚了命地跑在最前端，」Arthur點頭，「希望他能為我感到驕傲。而有那麼一陣，的確，他看我的眼神改變了。他的微笑變多、讚賞的目光變多。我很高興，以為他終於認同我了。」

「是什麼改變了這點？」Merlin問。

Arthur並未立刻回答。沉默安穩地罩住他、保護他，直到他終於準備好開口。

「如果你問起我父親這一生中的失敗，他會回答你兩件事。首先，他沒能保住我母親。第二，」Arthur頓了一下，而Merlin有預感他不會喜歡Arthur接下來的話，「他永遠不可能擁有一個完美的兒子，因為我天殺是個同性戀。」

他緊掐著方向盤的指關節泛白。

「Kay是我的第一個男朋友。你知道初戀是怎麼回事，就像你的世界多了一個中心，失速的自轉加上公轉，得到的就是一個被沖昏腦袋、頭暈目眩的傻蛋。」Arthur自嘲，而Merlin想到愛上Edwin的自己，胸口不由得泛酸，「我當時太過天真，以為他會接受我，因為我還是我，依舊是他的兒子，喜歡陰道或老二並不會改變我是誰──只是顯然他並不這麼認為，覺得我只是在大學裡被那些『行徑荒腔走板的嬉皮』給帶壞了。我試圖和他溝通，可惜每一次都失敗。」

Arthur嘆了一口氣。

「那一年聖誕節，他在晚餐時間當著Morgana和我的面宣布，我將會和Vivian Hedegaard，Pendragon企業新任合作對象Olaf Hedegaard的女兒約會。『和一位教養良好的淑女交往會讓你學會負責。』那是他的原話。」

「你遵從了他的安排？」

「我準時赴約，向Vivian解釋我的情況。她是位成熟的女性，能夠體諒我的處境。送她回家以後，我花了一些時間收拾我自己的東西。幾天後我搬離開家裡。」

「在那之後你還有回去過嗎？」Merlin問，Arthur狐疑地打量著他。

「你認為可能嗎？」

「我不曉得……換作是我──」Merlin想像著母親對他做出同樣的事情，「我也會生氣、沮喪，因為她是我在這世界上最在乎的人，可她卻沒有和我站在一塊。但我不甘心放棄，因為──」他深深吸了一口氣，感覺Hunith的雙手再次緊緊擁住自己，「她是我媽媽。」

Arthur沒有回話，Merlin並不驚訝。

他們超越一輛龜速行駛的Mini Cooper。真該有人告訴他們這種車完全不適合開上高速公路，A40公路也不行，基本上就不應該離開倫敦。或卡地夫。或英國境內任何一座都市。

「你父親之後還曾經要求你和其他女性約會過嗎？」Merlin側過臉悄聲問道。

「沒有。」Arthur回答，幾乎有點太快，之後又沉默下來，似乎在沉吟什麼。

「天氣不會永遠這麼糟糕。」Merlin說，像在驗證自己那般將目光掃向窗外的天色，「說不定大風已經吹散迷霧，星空再現，你卻埋頭盯著自己的地圖而沒有注意。」

Arthur默不作聲，只是踩下油門。Audi聽話地加速前進，而Merlin不得不抓住身側的扶手穩住自己。

「試著抬頭看看吧，Arthur。」他放柔了語調，朝對方投去一個鼓勵的微笑，雖然Arthur壓根沒有想看向他的意思，「結果不一定盡如人意，可你若不試，永遠不會曉得。」

「那你又是怎麼知道的呢，Merlin？」Arthur尖銳問道，「你活在一個幸福的家庭，你母親如此愛你、你的朋友又都如此支持你！你出櫃那天他們說不定還為你辦了個派對以示慶祝！」他苛薄的語氣頓時激怒對方。

「噢別老像個青少年認為全世界就你最可悲， _長大吧_ ，Arthur！」Merlin大聲說道，「是，你很努力想爭取父親的認同；是，你父親不接受你是同性戀，而你前男友還混帳地選擇在你最糟糕的時候拋棄你以求自保，但那不代表其他人的日子都過得跟童話故事一般！我們每天都在奮鬥！」Merlin知道他的語氣因為不滿而顫抖，可一想到那一段幾乎讓他無法喘息的日子，他就忍不住，「或許我們面對的困難迥異，可是別因此假設我們能不費力氣就解決所有問題！」

Merlin不穩的呼吸聲充斥整個車廂，聽上去格外刺耳。

離開Will再次回到學校上課後，他時常擔憂Edwin會不會突然冒出來，用刀將他強押至某個角落，質問他是不是報警了。他憂慮Will是否完全脫離了毒品控制，會不會某天在另一個機緣之下再度失足淪陷。他擔心自己又會重蹈覆轍，再次將所有他愛的人全都拖下水──而這次他們或許沒有機會脫身。

Merlin深深吸了一口氣，確定自己收拾好脫序的情緒後才開口：「是，或許他不願意先釋出善意，可你又曾再繼續嘗試嗎？」

Arthur沒有應答，他繃緊的嘴角透露他正在思考Merlin的話。

「哪怕只是一次。你也說過，他所剩下的，就只有你了……」Merlin低聲說道，看見對方的姿態軟了下來，眉頭不再糾纏如同老樹的根，「給他一個機會，Arthur……給 _你們_ 一個機會。」

Arthur吐了口氣，握著方向盤的手指收緊又放鬆、收緊又放鬆，最後終於停留在放鬆狀態，轉頭向Merlin露出一個似笑非笑的表情：「有人告訴過你，你就是根屁股裡的刺嗎，Merlin Emrys？」

「多了去。」Merlin聳聳肩，企圖正色卻還是沒有撐住，嘴邊洩露出一絲淺笑，「我最大的優點也是最大的缺點就是固執。Gaius可是明白地把這點紀錄在結訓評語上了。」

「是啊，」Arthur贊同地點頭，又將視線放回路上，語氣好笑又無奈，「我完全感同身受。」

Merlin瞅瞅Arthur，他的神情終於完全地舒展開，肩膀不再繃得像是隨時要停車去揍扁下一個不懂得在切換車道前先打方向燈的駕駛，甚至動手把收音機切到Merlin曾經向他提起過自己偏好的頻道。

他忍不住微笑。

或許他們能夠只當朋友，普通的朋友，就像他們在Merlin家做的那樣：揶揄打屁，逮到機會就互糗對方，在適當的時機踢踢對方屁股好讓他回到正軌。普通朋友。不會再更多了。

 

車子在Halmiton太太的公寓外停下。門廳的燈還亮著，房東悉心照料的薔薇叢盛開依舊，看上去就和他們離開時一樣。Merlin解開安全帶，惦念著昨夜母親提醒他應該感謝Arthur，隨口低喃：「我應該請你吃晚餐。」

話脫口而出的瞬間也嚇到了自己，Merlin大腦中空白了一秒，接著是一陣兵荒馬亂。

_該死該死該死。_

「我、我是說，畢竟你都特意載我回家了，我理應作個得體的紳士酬謝你。我下廚，不費工，很快，只是簡單的一頓飯，如果你不介意，不必等上太久，在這之間你可以先去沖個澡之類……」他語無倫次地解釋，只覺得自己越描越黑，而Arthur嘴角愉悅地上勾。

「好啊，有何不可呢。」

Merlin關上車門，站在人行道上忍住揍自己一拳的衝動。

 

Arthur在牛排下鍋時晃進廚房，金髮末端還有些濕漉，臉上帶著剛沖完澡的水氣，嘴角翹起，神情放鬆愜意。他找了張椅子坐下，一隻手掛過椅背，下巴擱在頂部，和Merlin漫不經心地聊起來，直到Merlin揮舞著鍋鏟，嘟噥著催促對方起身擺設餐具。

Arthur不知從哪摸出一瓶紅酒打開配菜，一邊談及高中他和Morgana的短暫交往時，對方是如何在每個周末逼迫他陪她看那些只有小妞買帳的俗濫愛情片。Merlin則表示他永遠弄不明白，Freya為何能夠為了Colin Forth把 _Bridget Jones's Diary_ 看上三十次。

「 _三十次_ ！」他瞪大眼睛滿臉不敢置信地強調，Arthur微笑地搖頭，顯然心有戚戚。

「有時候我很羨慕Freya，」Merlin低頭叉起一小朵花椰菜，「在愛情裡衝進衝出，好像她完全防彈，沒有什麼能傷到她。」他想起女孩每一次失戀後抱著自己痛哭失聲，再以驚人的速度墜入下一條愛河，「並不是說她真的不會痛，只是……能夠如此忠誠地信仰愛情是一種天賦。」

「而你不相信愛情？」

Merlin沉默了一會，琢磨著用詞。Arthur停下手中的餐具，耐心地等待他的答覆。

「我的生化課教授曾說：『所有你戀愛時會出現的反應：興奮、快樂、衝動，全都是腦袋裡一種叫作血清素30的化學物質在作用。一旦作用消退，你就會開始感覺後悔、低潮，認清事實，意識到對方的缺陷，最後在無盡的爭吵中分手；這就是為什麼這麼多情侶在冬天決裂。』當時我認為他在扯蛋，但後來我不得不承認，他說的的確有點道理。」

「他結婚了嗎？你的生化教授。」Arthur問。

「離婚了。有兩個小孩。」Merlin聳肩。

「從我的角度看來，就是一個男人沒撐過他的中年危機，轉而在課堂上荼毒學生，宣洩他對人生的怨氣。」Arthur評價，慢條斯理地品味他的牛小排並配了口酒。

「或許吧。」Merlin回答。

「所以你認為愛情不可靠？」Arthur暫停動作，「因為它是血清素造成的錯覺？」

Merlin搖頭苦笑。「有時知道得太多不是件好事。」他補充，「至少對我來說如此。」

「證明。」Arthur說。Merlin停下刀叉，而對方似乎沒有解釋的意思，再度埋首處理食物，手勢優雅而神情專注。

「什麼？」Merlin蹙眉，注視著Arthur端起酒杯啜了一小口。

「用你的DVD收藏證明。我相信你絕對找得到一部能支持你論點的電影，而我也會從中找出證據反駁你。」Arthur放下酒杯，朝Merlin露出一個好整以暇的微笑。

「這是個競賽嗎？」Merlin問，被挑起興趣地揚高眉頭。

「有何不可？準備好爆米花，」Arthur勾彎嘴角，俏皮地擠擠一隻眼睛，「我們有一場長戰要打。」

半個小時後，他們拎著剩下的半瓶紅酒，抱著一大盆爆米花擠進Merlin的房間。Arthur大聲抱怨Merlin臥室裡只有一張沙發，換得主人的一雙白眼與「那你大可滾回你那連兩張椅子都湊不齊的臥房」的銳利反擊。

Arthur乖乖閉上嘴，而Merlin滿意地走向他的電影收藏。他用了一些時間檢視所有的DVD，翻閱著影片盒子試圖找出他最有力的佐證；在這期間Arthur只是不疾不徐地啜飲著紅酒，一手鬆鬆攬著爆米花，恬適地在沙發上調整好一個舒適的姿勢，儼然房間的統治者。

當Merlin終於決定好，他握著那張光碟，朝Arthur拋去一個得意的笑容：「噢我 _絕對_ 會大獲全勝，你等著。」

Arthur的回應是瞇起眼睛、曲曲手指，外加一個無聲的脣型： _放馬過來_ 。

Merlin設定好機器，坐到Arthur身旁的空位，一把搶過對方懷裡的爆米花，捉了一把塞進嘴裡，彷彿那是Arthur獲勝的契機，津津有味地大嚼著。

他們迅速沉浸至劇情裡。原本相互爭食的爆米花被遺忘在Merlin腿上；沒有一隻手伸進碗裡。

頂著粉紅色頭髮的女主角在大吵一頓後奪門而出，一個愁眉苦臉的焦急Jim Carrey追了出去。Arthur皺起眉頭靠回椅背上，Merlin感覺勝券在握。

過了幾分鐘，螢幕上的Kate Winslet和男友為生育孩子起了歧異，當街爭執起來。Merlin不禁得意地微笑，轉過頭去打算好好向Arthur耀武揚威一番：「你瞧──」

他的話凍結在Arthur專注的目光裡。他的樓友挨得很近，緊鄰著他的肩膀，絲毫不在意電影播到何處，而劇中的角色又即將如何毀滅他們的關係；他所有的注意力全部集中在Merlin臉上，藍得不可思議的眼睛其中的溫柔將他小心包裹在其中。Merlin心跳失控加速可他卻無法逃脫，甚至無法動彈，生怕一個呼吸就會吹散這一切，但這不可能，因為Arthur逐漸傾身過來打破了這層魔咒，世界正疾速遠離Merlin的感官，他的感覺只剩下Arthur的氣息撲面而來，他們的雙唇即將交疊而Merlin會──

刺目的乳膠手套與Edwin臉上虛假的微笑閃過腦海，他觸電一般伸出手，撐住Arthur單邊肩膀阻止了對方的動作。

「不。」他悄聲說道，恢復了呼吸。

Arthur緩慢地抽身退開，眼神受傷又迷惘，卻還是體貼地還給Merlin足夠的空間喘息。零食不知何時被掀落，碗盆翻覆在地上，爆米花灑得到處都是但沒有人在乎。

Merlin覺得自己的腦子正在過速空轉，卻完全沒有任何東西能真正派得上用場。他蜷縮在沙發的一端，呆愣地注視著對面的Arthur好半晌，沒辦法說出任何一句話。

「我可以問為什麼嗎？」最終Arthur說，他的聲音輕而平靜，聽起來卻像勉強湊齊的碎片，裂痕密布。

Merlin垂下頭，盯著自己大腿上仍不停顫抖的雙手，回憶瞬間一股腦全湧上來。

他嘗試了兩次才終於成功開口：「我上一任男友──他主修化學然後他──」他猛地閉起雙眼，一隻手用力擦過臉，企圖抹去Will站在他門外的畫面，「他搞毒品，而我沒有處理好，所以Will──」他努力讓自己聽起來不要太過可悲，但哽咽佔據了每一句話的末端而他無力控制，「然後你──」

「我抽過大麻。」Arthur平淡地補完陳述。

「對……」Merlin甩著頭，「而且有人告訴我不只如此，我不願意相信，但是──」他的聲音消失在空氣中，被尖銳的寂寥吞噬。

沉默持續了良久，只剩下電影還盡忠職守地播放著。Merlin感覺每一口呼吸都艱難得好似有人忽然把整座房間抽成真空，他的肺因為渴望氧氣而發疼。

「你可曾想過……或許你可以開口親自問我？」Arthur低聲問道，他皺起的眉頭滿是不解。

Merlin嗆了一聲悽苦的短笑：「怎麼問？『嘿Arthur，聽說你不僅吸毒還濫交？』」語調滿是苦澀與諷刺。

Arthur沒有回應，而Merlin憂傷地解嘲：「我想也是。」

「所以你認為我是這樣子的人？」

「我不曉得……」他茫然地注視著地毯上四散的爆米花，想著駕駛座上沉穩的Arthur還有Will壓低聲音的警告，「老實說，我什麼都不曉得了……」

他們各據沙發的兩端，狹小的房間卻忽然變得偌大。咫尺頃刻天涯。

「我確實曾經瘋狂過一陣子。」Arthur低聲開口，「我並不引以為傲，但也無法否認，因為那就是我人生中發生過的事。我渴望改變過去，因為或許能令你改變心意。」

他的聲音聽起來很遙遠。

「可事實是：我沒有辦法。很遺憾。我可以理解你的害怕，其實，因為有的時候就連我自己也會質疑，當我再次面對誘惑時，我能不能堅決地拒絕它。我沒有辦法改變過去──我只能盡力控制還未發生的事，希冀它會按照我想要的方向發展──我不知道你是否能夠接受，但這是我唯一所能做到的了。」

Merlin貼著扶手，視線盯著房間中虛無的一點，覺得身體很累很冷、胃糾結成一團。他的眼睛酸澀不已，但他強迫自己不要閉上雙眼，擔心有液體不留神就脫離他的掌握。

「我想我最好先走一步。很抱歉弄得一團亂。」

Arthur頹喪地說，直起身體。Merlin倏然清醒，慌慌張張地探出手，搶先在對方完全站起以前按住他的肩膀。

「我只是──」他試了一下才將話說完，「我們難道就不能只是朋友嗎？」

Arthur扭過頭來直直盯著他，緩慢地將肩頭掙脫出Merlin掌下。有股空虛畫過Merlin的手中，並在心上一閃而逝。Arthur的表情不再只是疲憊而帶有一種審視。Merlin屏住呼吸，感覺心跳也跟著暫停。

好半晌以後，Arthur才開口：「辦不到。」

Merlin感覺彷彿有人在自己腹部狠狠揍了一拳。

「我愛上你了，Merlin。我從來沒有對任何人、 _任何人_ 產生這樣的感覺，而這種感覺我無法控制。在你身邊的時候我是如此開心，而你不在的時候我就會開始想你，猜想你正在做什麼，是穿著你那神聖的白袍站在櫃台後為那些可憐的病人調劑藥物，或是認真專注地盤點庫存連過了下班時間都沒發現。你讓我記起什麼叫作溫暖、什麼叫作善良。當我注視著你，我感覺：是的，我的人生還有 _希望_ 。你讓我想留在你身邊、 _渴望_ 留在你身邊，而我沒有辦法忍受凝望著你卻得保持距離，最後只能眼睜睜看你走向另外一個人。我辦不到。」

終於說完以後，Arthur停了下來，他直視著Merlin低聲說道：「我很抱歉，Merlin，可我辦不到。」他望著Merlin的樣子令Merlin心碎。

當Arthur再度開口時，他的聲音是如此微弱：「別那麼殘忍。」

Merlin聽見自己的呼吸聲，那麼沈重、那麼濃濁。一定有人捅破了他的心，因為他的胸腔正迅速被鮮血淹沒。

「我想我該走了。」

Merlin訥訥收回手，放棄挽留，還給Arthur他該有的尊重──這是他應得的，遠離Merlin、遠離這張沙發還有這處傷心的房間；遠離相互折磨、相互凌遲；遠離痛苦與窒息。

門關上時Merlin縮了一下。他還坐在沙發上原本的位置，那個Arthur本來打算吻他的地方。他閉上眼睛，努力不要回想起Arthur受傷的表情，因為那會讓他的心不由自主地發疼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 藥品交互作用有許多種，一部分可藉由錯開服用時間避免，例如會干擾、降低藥物吸收的作用；另一部分例如影響代謝、排除等等，則不一定可藉由錯開服用避免，所以衛教時請乖乖聽藥師把話說完，不要急著用「我知道，錯開吃就好了嘛！」打斷人家，感恩。
> 
> 30 即Serotonin，為人類體內一種化學傳導物質，由色胺酸Tryptophan代謝而來。血清素低下容易導致注意力集中困難，更甚者可能導致憂鬱症；然而，熱戀中的人與強迫症患者腦內的血清素也是較低的。發現這其中的微妙之處沒有？  
>  冬季在缺乏日照的情況下，上游的色胺酸不易代謝成血清素，且血清素容易被代謝為褪黑激素Melatonin，導致血清素水平降低。


	11. The Frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM：[James Blunt - Same Mistake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3c32wBYdU0)

Arthur翻過身，看見床頭旁的鬧鐘顯示凌晨三點。整棟公寓悄然無聲，安靜得能聽見遙遠街上傳來的犬吠。他探手點亮床頭燈，燈光照映著桌上一個樸實的木製相框，那是園遊會以後他上網添購的，裡頭裱著一張美得像不屬於這個世界的極光明信片。Morgana到瑞典出差時堅持捎來這張庸俗的觀光印刷品，而Arthur在猶豫一會後，還是沒有讓它淪落廢紙桶。自從那幅 _Notting Hill_ 的海報出現在臥室牆上以後，他不知不覺開始著手布置房間：床頭堆著幾本他買下很久卻遲遲抽不出空閱讀所以一直擱在架上的小說、一組可接上iPod的簡便型音響，還有一小幅只有簡單線條與色塊組成的油畫。他試著讓這裡看起來像有人居住的房間。

 _一個心理正常的成年男子居住的房間_ 。

他坐直身體，注視正在微笑的Julia Roberts一會，起身下床將海報取下，讓它背面向外斜倚在牆上。

和Kay分手之後有那麼一度他依賴著大麻，不算太過份，就是週末的夜晚會抽上幾根，放空腦袋，不讓自己去想和父親的關係，以及Kay落井下石的背叛。他過高的自尊心不允許他沉迷其中而耽誤自己的人生進度。

唯一稱得上越界的，是某次同班的Cenred Essetir帶他到一處燈光昏暗、電子音樂強烈轟炸每個人耳膜的私人聚會上。他在新朋友的慫恿下含入一顆白色的藥錠，搖頭丸在舌下轉瞬融化，周遭的音量像突然被人開到最大，四周景物變得魔幻而不真實。他的身體因為興奮而燥熱，心跳快到破表。他拉過第一個攀上他膝頭的年輕男人，用力舔進對方口腔；對方的回應就和他一樣飢渴。

他昏沉地在陌生人的房間醒來，掙扎地下床遠離身邊那個還沉睡著、不知姓名的男人。交媾後的腥羶氣味充滿他的鼻腔，他的嘴巴乾涸得令他噁心；所以他跌跌撞撞地踩進骯髒的浴室，抱著掛滿汙垢的洗手台乾嘔好幾下，差點把胃都翻出來。

他招了輛計程車回到宿舍，像個死屍一樣睡過整個白天，直到返鄉回來的Gwaine把他翻過來確認他還有呼吸，他才堪堪恢復意識。

匿名篩檢的報告結果出來以後，他一顆高懸的心終於放下，從此對此類邀約敬謝不敏。

可性是他始終無法完全戒除的一項惡習。他深知自己的外貌在尋求一夜情上無往不利，而他軟弱地妥協讓自己利用這點，甚至自作聰明地為自己訂下底線──不帶人回家、無論口交或肛交必定戴套、不能使用任何藥物或情趣用品、只和看上去大概算正派的人士離開、只在意識清醒的情況下性交、定期抽血檢驗傳染病──認為這樣起碼能夠保障自己的安全。他並不喜歡這樣的自己，但隨便找個人搭訕打上一炮，已經是他忙得只能勉強趕在午夜前離開公司的生活中，唯一能暫時獲得快感填補空虛的方式。

可他胸口中的洞卻永遠無法補滿。

直到他遇見Merlin，那個缺口好像才終於開始慢慢一點、一點地閉合。

他的止痛藥──依據助理所言──不再如同 _CSI_ 裡出現的龍套演員那樣被大量快速地消耗；而Morgause不只一次表示想送束鮮花附上謝卡給這位素未蒙面的藥師，感謝對方拯救她免於上司因為胃潰瘍或腎衰竭暴斃導致她丟失飯碗的危機。

速食般的性愛對他喪失了吸引力，因為他在淋浴時一閉上眼就能看見微笑的Merlin，低低垂下的纖密睫毛勾引著自己，鼻息間彷彿聞到對方乾淨卻誘人的味道。他想像握著自己的就是男人修長溫熱的手指，不需太久就能在套弄之下狠狠射出來，脫力地靠在牆上粗喘。

Arthur深吸一口氣，用掌根揉按著雙眼，抹去這些畫面，吐著氣直到掏空肺葉以後他才感覺自己好了一點，光著腳走向搬進Hamilton太太的公寓之後一直被他堆在角落、還來不及拆封的紙箱。

入住以後，他沒有空閒也沒有心思整理這些東西，只是任由它們擱淺在不會阻礙行進路線的位置屯積灰塵。現在看起來是個不錯的時機，可以好好重新檢視這些雜物──Arthur睡不著，也沒有心情打開電腦，上網看那些亂七八糟的新聞把自己的心情搞得更加沮喪，又迫切需要一些事情能讓他轉移注意，打發時間直到天亮，快速淋浴以後直接去上班。

他拿刀劃破上頭的封條，打開箱子，盤腿坐在地上打算慢慢過目。裡頭的物品不多，大概不過半滿，而Arthur幾乎忘記自己當初在匆促之下究竟打包了哪些東西。

他拿起最上方一顆洩了氣的足球，滿布著當時校隊隊員們的簽名。這是他擔任隊長時期領軍奪下冠軍的決賽用球；Arthur幾乎是央求著教練讓他帶走這顆足球以茲紀念，但上頭的每一個名字，Arthur全都失去了聯繫。畢業之後他們的發展如何、近況如何，他毫無頭緒。他在心底記下改天得上Facebook做個搜索。

接著他取出一疊用細繩綑好、歷年來Morgana寄給他的聖誕賀卡，足足有將近二十張那麼多。Atrhur打開最上層的幾封，被上頭稚氣的用詞與手繪的扭曲塗鴉逗得忍不住笑出來。他掏出手機拍了幾張照，打算作為日後要脅對方的籌碼。

最下頭還有一摞照片，他拾起來看。是他從小到大的相片，印象中多出於Geoffrey之手；老管家盡責地參加了那些本該是由Uther出席的重要場合：畢業典禮、關鍵球賽，並留下了幾張影像紀錄給Arthur留念。還有一些稍微失焦或者輕微曝光過度的是Morgana拍的，那女人從小就不擅長把玩相機。照片裡的少年Arthur不是在扮鬼臉就是在猖狂大笑。他翻了幾張，忽然想起什麼似，將照片全攤在地上，胡亂撥掃著每一張，試圖找出他所想的那張──

他五歲生日的照片。他頭上戴著可笑的尖帽，鼓著腮幫子企圖一口氣吹熄所有蛋糕上的蠟燭。穿著紅色圓點洋裝的Morgana坐在他身邊，開心地拍著手，而Geoffrey在他們倆身後不遠處微笑著。

他端起那張照片，拇指擦過畫面上的年幼自己。

這是Uther拍攝的。

他想起來了。那時候父親非常堅持由他自己掌鏡，而身為壽星的小Arthur覺得只要有人拍照就可以了，是誰負責按下快門他毫無異議。在Uther眼中的Arthur看起來很快樂，享受著家人和朋友的包圍──即便只有短暫的一天。

Arthur將那張放在大腿上，繼續翻看其他的照片。十八歲的Arthur與他的第一輛車。十九歲和Gwaine一起在酒吧慶生的Arthur，兩人因為灌了好幾杯啤酒而滿面通紅。一張Morgana偷拍的、在圖書館準備期末考而讀到睡著的Arthur，他記得醒來之後為了臉上的紅印被女孩大肆嘲笑了一番。

最後是一張加了框的照片。Morgana堅持買了一個鐵灰色的金屬相框給這張，宣稱這是「Arthur Pendragon惡俗人生中最偉大的一張照片」。畫面中身著學士服的Arthur正被Morgana親吻著臉頰，他一臉又開心又嫌棄地想推開對方，而女孩絲毫不為所動。Arthur已經忘記這是誰拍的了──或許是Gwaine──他完全捕捉到兩人生動的表情。Arthur不自覺地微笑，手指撫過Morgana青春的面孔。

照片邊緣遠處的一點攫獲了他的注意力，Arthur端起照片更仔細地檢視，而當他領悟過來時，心頭登時抽緊。

是Uther Pendragon，他的父親，就站在偏遠的一角，臉上的表情由於距離過於遙遠而不夠清晰到足以辨識。Arthur從未注意到這個細節，因為那太小了，如果不仔細看根本不會發現，但他非常肯定那就是他本應該在愛丁堡出席商務會議的父親──可他為何不告訴自己他有來參加Arthur的畢業典禮？是因為拉不下臉告訴還在冷戰中的兒子？還是因為Arthur是個出櫃的同性戀而他不想被認識的人撞見？但既然如此，他大可以連出現的力氣都省下……

Arthur找不出答案，卻也沒有辦法控制胸中的悸動，無法動彈地坐在臥室的地板上良久，直至天光乍現。

 

　※

 

Freya準時在她和Merlin固定碰面的星期四中午晃進了藥局，一位正要離去的顧客體貼地為她拉著玻璃門上的把手，示意讓她優先進門。

櫃台後的Gaius見到她，伸手朝第三排走道點了點，告知Freya年輕男人的位置。女孩笑著頷首謝過老藥師，輕快地穿過幾行貨架。

「Merlin！」她笑著對蹲在非處方箋藥物區中央的年輕藥師打招呼，「已經一點十分啦，進門的同時我就確定過時間了，所以別想再告訴我你的休息時段還沒到！」

Merlin看了女孩一眼，低下頭繼續一瓶一瓶確認手上抗組織胺藥水的效期。

「好。」他說。

「別『好』我。」Freya抗議，「我需要你迅速結束手上的工作，脫下你的白袍，陪我去吃頓可愛的午餐。」

「好。」Merlin對於朋友的命令置若罔聞，只是木然地重複著回應，繼續動作，而且絲毫沒有加速的跡象。他機器人般的反應讓女孩起了疑心。

「噢，可憐的小男孩，該不會是Jones太太第五次弄丟她的藥了吧？快過來，讓你的Freya甜心給你一個大抱抱。」Freya朝Merlin張開雙手，噘著嘴，一臉同情，但Merlin完全沒有動靜，依然抱著滿懷藥水，單手握著另外一瓶，維持著半蹲的姿勢，連被逗樂的跡象都沒有。

她立刻意識到事態嚴重。

「這麼糟？我要打包你帶走了，即使Gaius派出三個00等級的特務也無法阻止我。」

Merlin在內心嘆了口氣，發現自己連提醒Freya她名字字首是F而不是M的力氣都沒有。

女孩推著好友回到前台，剝去他的白袍掛進休息室，向資深藥師朗聲道別，拉著Merlin來到上次那家咖啡廳。先前那名她最新泡上的服務生恰好為他們帶位，和女孩流轉交換幾枚曖昧的眼神後，領著他們來到一處視野絕佳的好位置。

等另一個服務生倒完他們的飲水轉身離開，Freya就迫不及待地隔著桌面牽過Merlin的手，挺起胸膛，昂起下巴，端正臉蛋之後開口：「說吧。」

Merlin無奈地凝視對方，抽回雙手，垂下肩膀。他知道今天如果不從實坦白，女孩不會輕易善罷甘休；於是他只好照做了，將Will聽到的謠言、Arthur的大麻歷史，還有對方是如何提議載他回家，而自己又是怎麼下廚報答對方，最後演變到房間內的電影證明比賽，還有那個幾乎發生的吻，所有來龍去脈全都說了一次，但是跳過他在深夜碰觸Arthur臉頰的部分；Freya不必知道這點。

故事結束在Merlin對於愛情的不信任，他喝了一大口開水，喪氣地倒進椅子內。水涼得在滑過喉嚨時如同針刺。Freya歪著腦袋陷入沉思，食指無意識地刮掃著下顎。侍者適時地送上他們的食物，提供了Merlin新的注意轉移焦點。

在Merlin嚼著第五口的生菜，一邊懷疑自己回到藥局值班後大概會不自覺地咩叫出聲時，女孩發話了。

「發生在Will身上的事情，並不是你的錯。」她說。

「怎麼可能不是我的錯？」Merlin停下叉子尖聲說道，抬高的音量讓四周的賓客都忍不住注意他們。他癟癟嘴，半伏下身子湊近Freya，壓低聲音繼續，「如果我事先警告他Edwin的事，或許他──」

「他怎麼樣？他就不會陷下去？」Freya挑眉，語帶犀利地質問，「Will不再是個小孩子了，他才是那個必須為自己下的決定負責的人，不是Edwin，更不是你。」

「妳不能這麼說……」Merlin低聲反駁，食慾頓失，喪氣地將叉子拋在桌上。金屬彈跳著發出清脆的聲響。

「我當然能這麼說！Mer，你有一顆見鬼的柔軟心腸，特別是對你周遭的人──朋友、家人。每當事情觸及他們，你就迫不及待地一把將所有責任攬在身上往下跳！」Freya嘶聲說道，桌上的餐具在她手下顫抖作響，「可你不可能改變世界！ _沒有人_ 能保護所有的人！」

「但我應該要這麼做！不是嗎！」他立刻反問，擱在餐桌邊緣的雙手收握成拳，手指因為用力過緊而泛白。

「那麼誰要來保護你呢？」出乎Merlin的意料，Freya偏過頭放輕語調問道，前一刻的熾盛氣焰忽然化作傷感，神色軟了下來，「誰又來確保你過得幸福呢？」

Merlin怔住，倏地回想起戴著墨鏡的Arthur漠不在意地把止痛藥放上櫃台。

_別把全世界的責任都攬在自己身上。_

他比所有人都還要早將他看穿。

「我不曉得……」Merlin的肩膀洩了下去，低頭重新拾起叉子，戳著即將逃脫玻璃盆的甜椒細絲，好像它能在酷刑的折磨之下告訴他解答，然後抬起臉，懷抱希望地問道：「妳嗎？」

Freya嗤笑一聲擊碎他的夢想：「別傻了，親愛的。別誤會，我愛你，但我無法為你的未來負責。我們在『不同陣營』。基因註定了一切，很遺憾。」

「妳的表情告訴我妳一點也不遺憾。」Merlin一邊撥弄著蘿蔓葉一邊挖苦道。

「那不是重點。」Freya再次問候了她的枕葉，而Merlin已經放棄計算這是她人生中第幾個白眼了，「重點是，Merlin，別因為噎了一次就不吃飯，你會餓死的。」

Merlin聽完之後沒有回應，只是垂下腦袋，開始不遺餘力地用叉子凌虐起凱薩沙拉的其餘配料。隔了好一會他才幽幽開口：「我一直只願意盲目地相信我所想相信的，以為我了解他，在最初交往的時候，但顯然我錯了。」他抬眼看向Freya而對方憂傷地望了回來，「而我不會再重蹈覆轍。」

「Merlin……」Freya嘆息，撫弄著水杯邊緣，對上朋友目光，「並非所有人都是Edwin。你必須誠實地問問你的心，用你理智的小腦袋瓜好好思考這個問題：Arthur和Edwin像麼？」

Merlin想起堅持載自己回卡地夫的Arthur，貼心地在車內用閒扯來分散他注意力。

他想起那封措辭內斂但真誠的道歉信；Arthur就算不清楚自己究竟錯在哪也選擇先低頭釋出善意；還有他跪在地上的尷尬表情，看起來意外的單純可愛。

以及他多不勝數、溫柔得足以融化Merlin的專注眼神。

那雙美麗的天藍色眼睛，扣除掉宿醉或過度加班的隔日，總是清明而澄瑩，不像被毒品汙染過；他的氣色健康，兩頰紅潤，雙臂修長而健壯，上頭沒有任何疑似針頭留下的痕跡；他的思緒清晰而且反應靈敏，和Merlin打起嘴仗來毫不含糊；而且他家財萬貫，根本不需要販毒維生。

Merlin感覺自己跌入了一處名為Arthur Pendragon的流沙，努力攀抓四周的沙土，掙扎著想爬出坑洞，卻只落得越陷越深。

「還有，就你認為，失去你和放棄壞習慣，哪項對於這個Pendragon來說更重要？」Freya戳著烤盤的壁緣，盡可能地刮下更多酥脆的焗烤皮。

Merlin張開嘴，但Freya搶在他說話之前揚起手截斷他：「不必回答我，因為答案對我而言沒有意義。只有你才能做出最後的決定。」

Merlin乖順地闔上嘴，哀傷地眼看Freya將她的起司通心粉吃乾抹淨。


	12. A Pharmacist Who can Cure Your Heart

過去的幾個星期以來，Arthur選擇用大量工作麻痺自己。他提高標準，近乎偏執地審核支部部長們、特別是Percival交上來的報告，對於生產線的品質與進度窮追猛打，讓核心小組原本就不輕的工作量變本加厲。Arthur離開公司的時間點則越延越晚，有時甚至索性利用提供自行車通勤員工的淋浴間盥洗，直接在辦公室的沙發上屈就一晚，連往返公寓的時間都省下了；週末更是毫無疑問全部用來加班。他手下的所有人都苦不堪言，但眼見上司身先士卒，即便他的行徑簡直無異於工作中毒，也沒有人真的出聲抱怨。

結果成效卓越，Arthur部門的績效在短短兩周內迅速超越並大幅領先其他部門；傳言Uther Pendragon本人對此非常滿意，更謠傳他甚至有意為該科部的所有成員加薪以示獎勵。

不過根據Morgana的助理Kara私下向Morgause打探的結果，似乎大家都寧願Pendragon父子高抬貴手放他們一馬，遠勝過用金錢彌補他們快要虛脫的心靈。

當Arthur終於達成兩個星期內第七次在辦公室過夜的成就時，Morgana再也看不下去了，可惜礙於她當時正在前往巴黎出差的高速列車上，只能一通電話打給Gwaine，要求對方在Arthur把下屬全數逼上心理醫師的躺椅失聲痛哭以前，將他從他瘋狂的龍捲風超低壓中心給拖出來。

Gwaine果然使命必達。

他的手段既粗暴又直接，但即刻見效：向Morgause確認Arthur晚上的行程表空白以後，乾脆地在標準下班時間殺進Arthur辦公室，揮舞著手機威脅對方放下手上死線還遠在六個月外的公文，逼迫好友去沖澡並換上一套Morgause幫忙準備好的新衣服，半綁架地推搡著前任室友到Pendragon企業外的馬路上，把任務目標塞進他事先招來的計程車，直奔他預約好的泰式餐廳。

上司死黨的超高效率令所有部門成員肅然起敬，只差沒當著老闆的面全體起立鼓掌歡呼。

Arthur Pendragon本人則是面無表情地像個魁儡般任由Gwaine操縱，一直到坐進餐廳座位，侍者送上Gwaine預先點好的菜色，熱騰騰才剛起鍋的辛辣打拋肉滑入Arthur胃袋，正式成為他一個月以來第一口正常的食物，他才終於稍微從恍惚中清醒。

「你就是坨屎。」在震驚地握著盛著冷水的錫杯觀察對面的好友狼吞虎嚥三分鐘以後，Gwaine毫不掩飾地評價。

即使被他忽視太久的胃正在進行激烈反撲，Arthur還是謹記Geoffrey的禮儀教誨，先把嘴裡的食物嚥下之後再開口：「什麼？」接著他皺眉，「在餐桌上提那個字眼非常不禮貌，Oswald。」

「你這幾天有照過鏡子嗎，Pendragon？」Gwaine上下打量著朋友。

Arthur直接無視對方的問題，埋頭繼續他的蝦餅殲滅大業。

「Morgana很擔心你。她在歐洲之星上打給我，說你快把自己折磨得不成人形。要不是她必須在晚餐以前趕到巴黎，她應該會親自出馬，把你從你的電腦螢幕前像母獅拎小獅那樣拎開。」

「她的電信公司是哪一家的去了？收訊真不錯，我也應該考慮約滿跳槽。」Arthur頭也不抬，回應完全畫錯重點。

「 _每個人_ 都很擔心你。你沒看見你屬下們憂心匆匆的眼神快把你辦公室的木門燒穿一個窟窿？他們時時刻刻都在擔心老闆會不會過勞暴斃在他的辦公桌前，然後需要集體前往職業介紹所報到。」Gwaine百折不撓，繼續追擊面不改色。

「你跟Morgana待在一起太久了。她的誇大病毒都傳染給你了。」Arthur放下叉子，嘆了一口氣，「我沒事。」

「如果『沒事』的定義是『出於不知名原因心情低落，並且變身暴君壓迫鞭撻下屬，最後再用極其殘酷的手法把自己的身體搞壞』，對，你 _沒事_ 。」Gwaine諷刺，盤起雙手審視著摯友，「你有事情瞞著我。」

「多了去。像是大三那年Morgana寫了一首十四行詩給你，但被我搶先一步偷來燒掉了；順帶一提，她絕對沒有詩人的慧根。」

Arthur的漫天胡扯終於換得了Gwaine的白眼。

「這就像上回你一進酒吧就沒消停地猛灌啤酒，好似沒醉趴在吧檯上被酒保嫌惡地用抹布噓開就不甘心，只不過等級更勝──等等，它們有關連性嗎？」Gwaine的優秀洞察力令Arthur手上的動作暫停了一秒，但沒躲過Gwaine敏銳的視線，他自我陶醉地大笑，「我 _太讚_ 了！」

「我不想談這件事。」Arthur抵禦著損友好奇的目光，低垂腦袋，拒絕進一步討論。

「好吧，」Gwaine抬起雙手以示尊重，「就不談；但今晚不許維持你那掃興的活屍狀態，完全破壞本大爺放鬆的好興致。」

「那你應該明智地在你買單以後選擇放生我。」

「辦不到。」Gwaine斷然拒絕，「Morgana交代我至少要讓你露出微笑才能放你走，」Arthur立刻佯裝出一個皮笑肉不笑的虛偽笑臉，再次贏得Gwaine的白眼，「假笑不能算數。按照目前的情況，如果我讓你就這樣獨自跳上計程車，Morgana會一路從巴黎衝回倫敦好踹破我家公寓大門，活生生地剝了我的皮，然後你只能悔不當初地來到我蒼蠅繚繞的屍體面前，弔唁你的此生至交順便懺悔你無以彌補的罪過。」

「你們應該少看一點 _Game of Throne_ 。」Arthur乾巴巴地建議。

「或者更好的，」Gwaine咧開嘴，舉起他的小錫杯向老友致意，「多喝幾杯啤酒。」

 

餐後Gwaine提議散步到五個街口外的酒吧續攤，認為新鮮空氣對於Arthur的肺有好處。Arthur想不出不會被反駁的理由拒絕，只能在Gwaine邁步時沉默地跟上。一路上Gwaine哼著歌，顯然心情不壞，而且他說到做到地沒有藉機逼問Arthur他的低潮問題；這點Arthur由衷感激。

抵達酒吧時，Gwaine撐著門，偏過腦袋示意好友進門，好像生怕Arthur會趁他一不注意就迅速招停一輛計程車，跳上去逃之夭夭。

Arthur順從地走進酒吧，熱鬧的氣氛迎面而上，稍微提振了他的精神。Gwaine跟在Arthur後頭進來，勾過他的肩膀打算往吧檯的最左側前進，此時他們身後角落的圓桌忽然爆出一陣騷動，幾個人大聲吆喝Gwaine的名字，外加幾個響亮的口哨與醒目的揮手，半個酒吧的注意力都被吸引過去，他們既躲不開也無法裝死。

Gwaine回頭無聲地徵詢Arthur的意見，Arthur聳聳肩，於是他們來到那個半開放的包廂。Gwaine將他介紹給每個人，也告訴了Arthur他們的姓名，只不過那些名字很快地就消失在他的腦袋後方，而Arthur並不想費心去回溯。

平心而論，Gwaine的朋友們還算有趣。Arthur對於自己能夠躲在邊緣安靜地喝著啤酒，不需要就本季究竟會由曼聯還是利物浦奪下冠軍的激烈辯論發表意見感到滿意。

在第三輪啤酒見底之後，Gwaine宣布自己要去一趟廁所，洩一洩他的瀑布才能回來繼續喝更多，於是Arthur坐直身體縮起雙腳好讓死黨通過。

一個纖細的黑髮男孩在桌子的對面站了起來，靈巧地繞過幾個正在大吹大擂自己球技是如何精湛的男人，在Gwaine本來的位置坐下。他說他叫Tom，因為他猜Arthur並不記得在場任何一個人除了Gwaine和Arthur自己的名字。他說話帶著威爾士口音。

「聽說你是同性戀。」他說。

Arthur扯過一邊嘴角，攤攤右手算是承認。

對方靠了過來，歪著頭觀察了Arthur一會之後問道：「你為什麼看起來這麼難過？」

「有嗎？」他平淡地冷哼反問。

「有。」Tom似乎不為他的冷漠所困擾，眨了眨濃密的睫毛，態度認真又無辜，「有人傷透你的心了嗎？」

Arthur沉默以對。他注視著眼前的男孩。他看起來有點像Merlin，不太受控的黑色短髮、高高的顴骨，以及思考時會無意識偷舔的紅潤雙唇。只是他的眼睛顏色暗了一點，不似Merlin的灰藍色那麼容易讓人揪心。還有他的聲音，過於尖細，不像Merlin的溫潤低沉，笑起來時會隱約在胸腔共鳴。

「我知道一個能讓你心情好起來的辦法。」Tom說，把Arthur直白的審視錯認成邀請，歛起表情瞇起雙眼，挨身靠近Arthur，雙唇淺淺擦過Arthur的顴骨後方的一小塊肌膚，一直到快要吻上Arthur的耳朵才停住。他的側顏和Arthur只有一線之隔，呼吸噴灑在Arthur的耳畔，引起一小陣細密的酥麻感。他的左手滑至Arthur平坦的小腹，再往下落在鼠蹊上頭，不重不輕地按揉著，「只需要一口，你就能把那個品味太差而不懂得欣賞你的蠢貨忘得一乾二淨。」

Arthur側開身體，稍稍拉開距離好更仔細地端詳Tom。他忽然回想起Merlin站在藥局櫃檯前失魂地望著逃走的毒蟲的樣子。他在公園長椅上爭論的憤慨。還有他提起前任男友時眼中的惶恐。

他愛這個世界太多，也被傷得太深，卻仍不願放棄繼續地給、繼續地愛。

每一回Merlin深切凝望Arthur的眼神，總讓他感覺自己是一個比真正的自我還要更好的人。

遠遠要更好的人。

而那個傻瓜只想到為別人提燈照路，卻不顧自己身處黑暗。

十足的傻瓜。

Arthur小心地將自己移出Tom的掌心，在對方錯愕的視線之下起身，回給他一個歉然但疏遠的微笑，彎身取過自己的大衣。

恰好Gwaine走回來，左右兩手各端著三杯啤酒，眼見Arthur打算離開，滿臉驚慌地高聲質問：「你要去哪？」啤酒在他手中搖晃著，從泡沫間灑出幾滴落到地上。

「回家。」Arthur回答，看見Gwaine瞠大眼睛正準備出聲抗議，他補充，「家的意思是我爸在的地方。」感覺肩膀忽然變得輕鬆許多。

聽見Arthur的解釋，Gwaine聳高的眉頭放了下，「去吧。」他說，帶著鼓勵的淺笑。

Arthur對著摯友堅定地點頭，轉身離開，留下Gwaine去應付Tom及他的朋友們即將掀起的發難。

 

他在酒吧外攔了一輛車，只花了三十分鐘就抵達Pendragon大宅，但Arthur卻感覺這是他走過最長的一段返家路程。過眼景色全化成Merlin灰藍色的雙眼，不停在他腦海盤桓，鼓勵著Arthur不要改變目的地。

計程車在大門口放他下來，司機收下車資時別有深意地看了他一眼。Arthur站在門前，從口袋中摸索出柵門的控制器，拇指來回摩擦著突起的按鈕一會才終於按下，巨大的鐵門在他面前緩慢地敞開，碎石道路從他眼前一路鋪展延伸，直抵宅邸。他深吸一口氣，踏上久違的土地。

Geoffrey一如既往地守候在大堂，在Arthur進門的瞬間迎上前招呼：「少爺。」

「我父親呢？」Arthur問，語調平靜得像他還住在這棟宅邸內，而非多年來第一次回到這裡，一邊讓管家為他脫下大衣。

「老爺和以往一樣，在用完晚餐以後就進了書房。」Geoffrey將Arthur的大衣掛在自己的臂彎，恭敬地回答。

Arthur頷首，邁上樓梯往二樓前進。他壓抑著小跑起來的衝動，逼自己一步一步往上爬。他知道自己在上樓以前瞥見了Geoffrey嘴角若有似無的微笑。

大宅的陳設和以前一模一樣，長廊上，同樣的瓷器、同樣的畫像，同樣的氣息與味道，從Arthur有記憶以來就不曾改變過。他曾在這條長廊上騎過三輪車，和Morgana一起奔跑，穿梭各個房間玩著捉迷藏，抱著到他膝蓋那麼高的書籍準備回房寫出一份讓老師滿意的報告，還有無數個夜晚他站在臥房前的彼端，心存冀望能聽見父親返家後上樓的腳步聲。

當初瀰漫在空氣之中的緊繃與失望，似乎已經消散在時間的沖刷之下，只殘存隱約縹緲的杉木香。他走到書房門口，在抬手敲門以前提醒自己呼吸。

無人回應，於是他推門進去。

第一個映入眼簾的是燃燒中的壁爐，柴火在爐中竊聲劈啪，照亮了小半間書房。光線圍攏成一個半球，把點明的部分安穩地罩進它的保護層。

第二個見到的才是Uther的背影，從Arthur的角度僅能看見父親的頭顱斜斜露出椅背，其餘的部分皆隱藏在座椅的陰影之後。

他悄聲走向父親，直到幾步之外Arthur才發現，Uther歪著腦袋，坐在他最心愛的骨董椅上睡著了。他的胸膛平穩地起伏，一本書被壓在手下，反蓋在腹部上方，大概是閱讀到一半經不住睏意才打起盹。火光映照在他臉上，銀色的白髮在光影的雕塑之下好似有了魔力，讓整個人看起來格外慈祥。

Arthur側移數步，偏過頭好讓光線通過，就著爐火的亮光察看著書的封面：一對母子並著肩，母親的手搭在兒子肩上，一起靠著一台有點年歲的藍色敞篷車合影。兒子臉上的笑容就像所有年輕人那樣燦爛。他默念出標題── _為巴比祈禱_ 。

Arthur站了一會，沒有出聲喚醒對方，只是脫下外套蓋在Uther身上，然後在父親身旁的椅子坐下，凝視著壁爐內的火焰跳動。爐火探出無數隻無形的手，將父子倆安全地包裹進它溫暖的懷抱。

夜晚或許黑暗，但黎明已經不遠了。

 

※

 

最後一位顧客心滿意足地步出Camelot，偌大的藥局轉眼又只剩下兩位藥師駐守。明朗的日光透過玻璃，穿入店內，將五顏六色的藥盒打得更加色彩繽紛，不知情的人若是在此時進門，會恍然有種自己走進雜貨舖的錯覺。

Merlin握著筆，呆站在電腦前，沉浸在若有所思的神遊狀態，幾乎快要把筆捅進嘴裡。連日只要腦袋一空閒下來，他就開始不停思考Freya對他說的話，那兩個問句在他腦海裡互相交纏，捲出一道強勁的漩渦，帶著他的思緒不斷地打轉、打轉、打轉，直到他乏力地被吸入中心，沉入疲憊的夢境。

自從不歡而散的電影之夜以來，這麼多天，他卻奇蹟似地沒有遇見Arthur任何一次。或許是件好事，對他們兩個人而言都是，至少他們不用愣在原地，掙扎究竟該不該開口，又或者應該說些什麼。

況且以Merlin對自己的信心，一旦他見到Arthur那雙天藍色的眼睛，保證會毫不猶豫地立刻棄械投降──而那對他後續的人生而言絕不是件好事。

好幾次他都感覺自已已經做出了決定，卻又在下一分鐘全盤推翻。或許他就是需要時間，很多、很多的時間──然後呢？無盡地拖延，事情就會自己解決？Merlin厭惡自己這種畏縮的鴕鳥心態，卻又想不出更好的方式面對。

Gaius藉著空檔的片刻在櫃檯後蹲下身子，檢查著衛教單張的存量。他沒有從抽屜中抬起臉，只是一邊翻動著文宣一邊問道：「有事在困擾著你？」

Merlin倏然回神。

老藥師沒有直接指稱，但Merlin知道對方在和自己說話，畢竟這裡他們師徒兩人。出於禮貌，他反射性地開口回答：「沒有。」一秒之後改口，「有的，事實上……」他皺起眉頭，抱著手肘看向老師，問出心中糾纏已久的疑慮，「Gaius……人究竟有沒有可能，會為了一個人而改變？」

無數的電影或小說總是告訴你：給他多一點耐心、多一點信心，然後在全劇終以前你就會得到一個終於回心轉意的情人，奔向你敞開已久的懷抱；但這些作品沒有告訴你的是：你面前的人，也有可能會是那個當初信誓旦旦說著決不再犯，卻在三個月、三年、或者五年、十年以後，只消一個年輕人魅惑的微笑，就能踩出線界，把誓言拋諸腦後的傢伙。

這才是現實，人真正生活的地方，至於你會遇見誰，端看上帝如何擲祂的骰子。

資深藥師沒有立刻給予答案，只是推上抽屜，轉頭望向他的學生，盯著茫然的年輕人，單手扶著檯面，在Merlin小心的目光之下慢慢站了起來。

站定以後，他才平穩地開口：「一位確診為蜂窩性組織炎31的老太太，帶著醫師開立的處方箋來領藥。自從有一次她服用Keflex32過敏後，她對抗生素的戒心就很高。醫師開立Augmentin33治療她的感染。她告訴你，如果是抗生素的話，她不想使用。這時候你該怎麼辦？」

Merlin對於Gaius的答非所問毫無頭緒，猜想他的指導藥師或許沒聽清楚自己的問題，可他並不想得罪對方，只能暫時放下困惑，順著對方的話繼續。

「她過敏的症狀是什麼？」

「血管性水腫34。她似乎對上次的過敏心有餘悸。」

Merlin沉吟一會，評估以後抬頭回答自己的決策：「我會先向她解釋，抗生素對於她情況的重要性，為她分析治療與否的利弊及後果。接著向她坦白，頭孢黴素類與盤尼西林類抗生素之間的交叉過敏性35，但是確保她了解，雖然同時對兩類藥物過敏的人的確存在，不過機率並不太大。每個人體質不同，會不會產生副作用因人而異。不試試看的話，也無法肯定是否會產生不適……」

最後幾個字他越說越慢，直到看見Gaius的微笑才恍然大悟，只是很快他又皺起眉頭，「但如果副作用真的發生了呢？」

老藥師的回答意味深長：「你總是可以停藥的，孩子。」

說完他信步走開，往倉庫的方向前進，留下Merlin潛回自己的思緒沉浮，琢磨老長輩別開生面的指點。

Arthur是Augmentin，而Edwin是Keflex？那麼他的心大概就是被感染，正在發炎當中的組織了。這聽起來荒謬又詭異，卻意外地生動。

有人推門進來，觸動了吊在上頭的風鈴。鈴聲清脆響起，但Merlin還沒能從他的思考迴圈中脫離，直到對方走到櫃檯正前他才猛然跌回現實。

「親愛的，還不到中午就魂不守舍，這可不成，我得讓Gaius給你弄杯咖啡醒醒神才行！」Hamilton太太輕聲笑著，Merlin瞪大雙眼，為房東的話脹紅雙頰。

「Hamilton太太！我沒想到妳會來這！」他堆起笑容招呼，「我能幫上妳什麼忙嗎？」

老太太笑瞇瞇地告訴年輕藥師，她只是想趁高血壓藥吃完以前先來再拿一些。Merlin一邊接過房東的處方箋開始登錄電腦，一邊叨念著她大可在公寓時把處方箋託付給他就好，不必自己親自跑這一遭。Hamilton太太則表示今天的天氣難得的迷人，而她正想散散步，順便來探望一下老朋友。

Gaius在此時走回櫃台，和老太太攀談問候起彼此的近況。Merlin趁著這個機會按照處方箋開始調劑，恰好趕在Hamilton太太結束與Gaius的對話轉向他時，將所有藥品放在對方面前。

「我剛剛出門前碰到了Arthur。他剛從外頭回來，正要回房間，」她對著年輕的房客說，臉上掛著困惑的微笑，「他手臂下夾了幾個拆平的紙箱。我很好奇他要打包什麼東西，你有聽、」

話還沒說完Merlin狠狠倒抽一口氣。Hamilton太太透露的訊息如同疾速行駛卻突然失控脫軌的列車，兇猛地撞上他。

 _Arthur就要搬走了_ ──就像是one roll bets，所有人皆下好離手，押注出現7或者不，屏息等待著莊家擲骰，而他卻還傻傻地以為還有充裕時間，能讓他呆杵在這裡，不上不下地猶豫究竟要不要下注！

他慌張地看向Gaius，待指導藥師幾不可見地點頭，便立刻扯下白袍拋在櫃台後，像顆被發射的砲彈飛衝出藥局，留下滿臉迷惑的房東太太給上司應付。

他不停地奔跑、奔跑、奔跑，險險拐過轉角，在直線時加速衝刺，一路上推開了幾個礙路的白領和逃學少年，擦撞了幾個對向行人，好幾次差點被絆倒，踉蹌幾步以後恢復平衡繼續狂飆，換得為數眾多的咒罵與抗議聲，但他沒有時間停下道歉，因為Arthur就要離開了，而他不能讓這件事情發生──他不敢想像這件事情發生！

他狂奔回公寓，急促地小跑上臺階，將鑰匙塞進鎖裡轉動門把，接著兩步並作三步地衝上樓梯直闖三樓，心急地猛敲Arthur房間的木門，粗喘著氣，肺部和大腿都因為方才的劇烈運動正以灼燒般的疼痛作為無聲抗議，但Merlin壓根不在意。

門打開了。

「你不許搬走！」他對著前來應門的人急切地命令。

「Merlin？」Arthur滿臉錯愕。年輕的Pendragon一臉疲憊，眼袋厚重地掛在原本美麗清亮、如今卻黯淡不已的天藍色眼睛下方，金髮似乎有稍微打理過，但掩蓋不住他的憔悴，整個人顯然還沒從被拒絕的頹喪中完全走出來。他臉上的訝異轉瞬化成無奈，卻還是側過身子讓Merlin進門。

「搞什──」Arthur一邊關上門一邊朝樓友的後背低喊，但Merlin顧不了這麼多。

Arthur本來就所剩無幾的家當幾乎都被裝進了紙箱內，Merlin送他的那幅海報就靠在一個封裝好的箱子上，整個房間空白得幾乎刺眼──他要走了，他真的要走了！沒有通知Merlin，沒有留下卡片，甚至一張字條，或是簡訊，什麼都沒有，就這樣，靜悄悄地偷偷溜走，而Merlin只會在把新寄到的國家地理頻道雜誌放在Arthur門口時才會發現這件事！

他猛轉過身，一雙眼睛因為焦急而炯炯燃燒。

「你不許搬走，因為我──」緊握的拳頭空懸在身前，Merlin停下來，被自己腦海中瘋狂地念頭嚇了一跳，考慮一秒後就打定主意狠下決心豁出去，「我要和你在一起。」

Arthur眨著眼卻面無表情，像還在消化這一句話的意義，而Merlin沒有辦法就此打住。

「一直以來，我總是不停告訴別人：『你應該去試試』、『不試你永遠不知後果如何』……但事實是：我才是真正的懦夫，被絆倒過一次所以從此拒絕踏出任何一步。」他深吸了一口氣，用力壓制下洶湧的情緒再繼續，「你比我還要勇敢，遠遠要勇敢得多。」

Arthur依舊沒有回應，盤著雙手，等待Merlin的演講結束。

「沒有人能夠斬釘截鐵地宣誓什麼是亙古不變的，那全是謊言；就算是太陽，也會在某一天爆炸之後消失在宇宙中。所以沒錯，我不信賴保證，因為保證並不能確保你不會違背誓言，但是只要你願意嘗試，我就願意相信你會盡你最大的努力去遵守承諾。」

「這是個賭，我知道，但生命本來就是一場又一場的賭局。而Gaius說的沒錯，凡事都有風險，或許會失敗、或許不會成功；你不試，就永遠不會曉得結果究竟如何──」

「所以我 _不在乎_ 了！我不在乎你抽過幾次大麻、嗑過幾次藥，只要你再也不碰！我不在乎你和幾個不認識的男人上過床，只要你從今以後操我，而且 _只_ 操我一個！我不在乎你的過去，只因它讓你來到我面前、它讓你成為今天的你──那個我愛的你，而我 _再也不在乎_ 了，只要你願意留在我身邊──」

Merlin忽然喪失了呼吸的能力。他不知道該怎麼繼續，如果Arthur沒有任何回應、沒有任何動作。如果Arthur只是站在那裏就能夠摧毀Merlin的世界那他又怎麼可能有能力抵抗？

他已經傾其所有，將他的心梭哈放上賭桌，就等待著命運揭開手中的底牌。

「我想要的就只有你。」他說得那麼輕柔，生怕嚇壞對方也嚇壞自己。

房間安靜的令Merlin顫抖。他可以聽見自己刺耳的呼吸聲，還有狂擂的心跳。他感覺眼眶正變得氳熱，於是開始強迫自己眨眼，一下、兩下，將快要不受控制的液體限制在原處。

他不想在對方面前輸得潰不成軍，一無所有就連最後一點尊嚴也不剩。

他無法承受這樣的自己。

可隨著時間分秒流逝，Arthur的毫無動靜讓他感覺自己的靈魂也開始一點一滴地慢慢死去──

終於，Arthur打破沉默。

「那血清素怎麼辦？」

他的聲音沙啞得如同剛吞下一把礫石，語氣卻是毫不相襯的輕快，讓Merlin啞然失笑，感覺失控的淚水正疾速畫過眼角，胸口同時因為久違的鬆懈和純粹的狂喜而發疼。

他揪住對方的衣領直接啃上Arthur的嘴。

Arthur的雙脣成了Merlin唯一所求。世界開始以他們為中心加速旋轉，一圈一圈直至失速，時間從他們身邊奔流即逝，轉眼千年不再萬物成灰，但Merlin什麼都不要，只想繼續親吻Arthur，吻他彷彿他們沒有明天，再過幾分鐘地球就要毀滅而他也絲毫不會在意因為Arthur正在回吻他、只要Arthur繼續回吻他。

當他退開，Arhur的雙頰酡紅，兩眼澄澈而明亮，嘴唇紅腫的像剛被狠狠蹂躪過；Merlin從未如此驕傲自己就是造成一切的禍首。

「我猜那代表著 _操它的血清素_ ？」Arthur的氣還沒完全緩過來，他拔高的嗓音完全出賣了自己。

Merlin大笑，再度拉過Arthur，抵著對方唇瓣低聲回應：「沒錯， _操它的血清素_ 。」

趁著笑意真正在Arthur臉上蔓延以前，用吻抹去對方嘴角不斷擴大的微笑。

 

※

 

如果你再問一次Merlin Emrys，他對藥局的期待是什麼？

他會告訴你：提早一個小時到店做事前準備，接著八個小時的例行工作包含經手病人千奇百怪的各種問題；幸運的話，抓緊時機在打烊以前完成藥帳盤點，然後熄燈、拉下鐵門，牽起久候情人留給他的掌心，心滿意足地並肩散步回家。

而如果你再問一次Arthur Pendragon，他對藥局的期待是什麼？

他會告訴你：是一位能夠讓你傷痕累累的心再次痊癒的好藥師。

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 即cellulitise，一種常見的由細菌感染所引起的發炎反應，患處會呈現紅腫熱痛的狀態，在有抗生素的現代並不難治療，但你也不會想得到。
> 
> 32 成分為cephalaxin，屬於頭孢黴素類的一種抗生素，主要對抗表皮常見的格蘭氏陽性菌和部分陰性菌。
> 
> 33 成分為複方，由amoxicillin（屬盤尼西林類抗生素）與clavulanate potassium（為β-內醯胺酶抑制劑，能破壞部分細菌的抗藥機轉），屬於較廣效的抗生素。
> 
> 34 即angioedema，指發生於皮下疏鬆組織或黏膜的局限性水腫，常見於過敏反應。一般你朋友吃了海鮮以後腫得像豬頭的就是這種。
> 
> 35 即cross reactivity，指稱某人對某種物質過敏時，有一定的機率會對結構類似的化合物產生過敏反應。隨著近年新的抗生素推陳出新，頭孢黴素與盤尼西林的交叉過敏性從原本約莫10％的機率大幅降低，但出於安全考量，我們還是會提醒病人注意。

**Author's Note:**

> 關於實體書二刷印調請見[宣傳頁](http://goo.gl/Yz3p9I)。


End file.
